Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?
by DanyMoon
Summary: Sesshou casou-se com uma youkai que não ama. Suas lembranças dos momentos ao lado de Rin começam a deixá-lo transtornado. Agora, como faria p consertar os erros do passado? E, qual seria a sua reação ao descobrir que deixara um filho(meio-youkai)no
1. A separação

**MEU FILHO: ALIADO OU INIMIGO?**

Nota da autora: Os personagens do Anime de Inuyasha não pertencem a mim e blá, blá, blá, blá... Todos já sabem o que eu quero dizer. Esse é um fic especial que fiz em homenagem ao "meu" (quem dera!) adorado Sesshoumaru. Espero que todos (em especial as fãs desse youkai esplêndido) gostem! Ah! Mais uma coisa! (...)comentários meus/ às vezes, ação do personagem durante uma fala!

DanyMoon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um dos youkai mais poderosos e surpreendentes do mundo, Sesshoumaru, havia conquistado grandes coisas em sua vida. Conseguira, surpreendentemente, arranjar uma esposa Youkai cujo amor se encontrava ausente. Uma youkai? Sim. Mas, jamais esquecera de seu amor verdadeiro: Rin... Aquela garota... Tão inocente... Jovem... Pura... Que saudades sentia!

Há cinco anos, haviam brigado de tal forma que o coração da jovem fora destroçado. Amavam-se muito, mas, até mesmo no amor, há momentos de contradição. Ela queria se casar, já estava com 20 anos de idade. Ele, apesar de saber que a amava mais do que amara qualquer outra mulher ou youkai (alguma vez ele amou?), não estava disposto a se tornar "prisioneiro" de uma humana. Principalmente por se tratar de uma humana! Sempre repugnara tal raça "inferior" (? Então... a amava mesmo? Ou... será que só servia nas horas de extrema "necessidade"?). Como poderia se unir a uma humana? Isso era humilhante! Nunca! Jamais!

Ao caminhar por dentro de sua enorme residência, Sesshou (que intimidade...) lembrava as palavras cruéis que usara para fazer seu antigo amor, Rin, perceber seu ponto de vista.

---Lembrança do acontecido---

"EU JAMAIS ME JUNTARIA A UMA RAÇA COMO A SUA!!! SOU UM YOUKAI, NÃO ENTENDE?? VOCÊ É UMA MERA HUMANA!"

---Fim da lembrança---

Como fora capaz de dizer aquilo a ela? Mentira. Sua vontade era ficar a seu lado. Mas, a pressão e o orgulho em seu coração eram muito intensos. Tinha medo (!). Medo de ser visto como um fraco. Medo de cometer o mesmo erro de seu pai. Juntar-se a uma humana... Era imperdoável e inadmissível.

Havia se casado, dois anos depois. A youkai escolhida para tornar-se sua esposa era muito forte e bonita, isso ele não podia negar (afinal, não a teria escolhido se não tivesse essas qualidades, né?). Mas, mesmo assim, sentia uma ausência... Uma vazio imenso em seu coração. Era Rin. Esse vazio não existia quando estava ao lado dela. Agora, não tinha mais volta. Onde ela poderia estar? Não ouvia falar de Rin há cinco anos, desde o acontecido.

Shinaya, sua esposa, percebia o estranho comportamento de seu marido. No que pensava? Sempre estava vagando em seus pensamentos e quase não dava atenção a ela. Essa distância precisava ser eliminada.

Shinaya:- Já estou cansada, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru (virando-se para sua esposa):- Então... Tire um cochilo e me deixe em paz.

Shinaya:- Você não me olha mais como me olhava antigamente! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Sesshou:- Não estou fazendo nada. É apenas impressão sua. Sempre a olhei da mesma maneira. Sempre tive os mesmos olhos e, caso vc não saiba, não tenho tido nenhum sinal de Miopia, muito menos de Astigmatismo (Já existia isso na época? Viajei legal agora...). Por isso, reveja seus argumentos e reclamações .

Shinaya:- Então é assim? Vai ficar me ignorando e me respondendo dessa forma??

Sesshoumaru:- Poderia parar de falar (Sesshou educado?)? Durante anos eu fui obrigado a dormir com vc sem desejá-la, fui obrigado a escutar suas baboseiras, aturar seu comportamento besta e suas palavras de menor valor na minha vida!!! Agora, já chega!! Já me diverti o quanto quis com vc! Pode se retirar!

Aqueles palavras foram as mais grosseiras que Shinaya jamais havia ouvido na vida. O homem (ou melhor, youkai) que tanto amava, a enganara durante anos, fingira algo que jamais sentira. Como ele se atrevera a fazer tal coisa?

Sesshoumaru:- Nem pense em utilizar uma de suas técnicas de principiante, não vai adiantar! Apenas irá agravar mais a sua situação! É melhor sair da minha frente o mais rápido possível, a não ser que queira ser retalhada em mil pedaços!

Shinaya imediatamente, ao escutar a ameaça de Sesshoumaru, retirou-se do lugar, tropeçando em tudo em seu caminho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 1º capítulo!!

Obs.: Espero que estejam gostando!! Muita coisa ainda está por vir! Sesshou terá muitas surpresas, algumas agradáveis, outras... Bem, agradeço a todos que estiverem lendo e acompanhando a fic!! Por favor, mandem reviews!!


	2. Sesshyn

**MEU FILHO: ALIADO OU INIMIGO?**

Nota da autora: Oi, todo mundo! Estamos de volta (finalmente!) com mais um novo capítulo desse fic fabuloso (gosto é gosto...) e espero que todos estejam ansiosos para ler! Gostaria de agradecer àqueles que leram o primeiro cap. e gostaria de pedir que mandem reviews (já devem estar cansados de ler isso em todos os fics...)!!

DanyMoon

Obs.: "..." significa um pensamento do personagem.

(...) comentários ridículos meus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 2- SESSHYN  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Por quê?... Por que eu fui fazer aquilo? Por que fui me apaixonar por uma reles humana?... Venho enganando a mim, Sesshoumaru... Venho aprisionando meus verdadeiros sentimentos... Onde ela poderá estar?" 

Sesshoumaru ainda pensava em sua amada Rin, procurando, em suas lembranças uma pista de seu paradeiro. Infelizmente, nada ajudava nem dava grandes informações.

Shinaya, sua esposa (ou melhor, ex...), saíra do castelo, conforme havia sido ordenado. Saíra irritada, transtornada, inconformada! Durante anos (poucos) havia oferecido seu amor, seu corpo, sua alma, pensando que estava sendo correspondida. Mas, estava enganada (e como!).

Shinaya: "Se ele pensa que essa história terminará assim... Está redondamente enganado! Ninguém passa a perna em Shinaya e sai vivo e feliz para contar!"

Enquanto isso, em um vilarejo distante...

Rin, agora com 25 anos, já fora casada. Perdera o marido um ano após seu casamento, enquanto ele lutava contra um youkai que tentava destruir o vilarejo. Estava viúva há um bom tempo, mas ainda era muito respeitada no lugar. Como ali era belo! Tranqüilo... (não havia sido atacado por um youkai?). A vida parecia ser bem mais prazerosa de se viver naquele lugar. As pessoas eram unidas, uns ajudavam os outros no que podiam.

Rin ainda guardava a figura de Sesshoumaru em sua mente. Lembrava os momentos a seu lado... Os felizes, os tristes e até mesmo os mais calorosos e prazerosos de sua vida. Ainda o amava. Desejava vê-lo, mas... Como? Ele a ferira profundamente com suas palavras frias! Não poderia perdoá-lo tão facilmente! Sabia que sua vontade era de largar tudo e voltar para seu amado, mas não podia. Proibia a si mesma de fazer essa loucura. Precisa ser forte. Precisava resistir. Isso ela conseguira durante quatro ou cinco anos. Não sabia até quando conseguiria agüentar a dor em seu coração.

Rin:- Sesshyn (grande criatividade minha, não?)! Venha aqui! Rápido!

Rin tivera um filho. Seu nome é Sesshyn. É uma criança muito ativa, gosta de correr, brincar, se aventurar pelas matas. Tem cinco anos de idade. Sua mãe o ama muito e sempre preocupou-se bastante com o seu bem-estar.

Sesshyn:- Que é, mãe?

Rin:- Venha já pra dentro! Não vê que está chovendo, meu filho?

Sesshyn:- Mas... Por que, mãe? Uma chuvinha não faz mal!

Rin:- Uma chuvinha pode deixá-lo resfriado, mas um temporal pode matá-lo! Venha já! Anda!

(Nossa... Até que pra uma criança de cinco anos... o Sesshyn sabe falar bem...)

Sesshyn entrou rapidamente para dentro da pobre casinha e lá esperou pacientemente pela passagem da chuva. Esperou tanto, que acabou dormindo sob o colo quente de sua mãe. Quando acordou, o Sol já nascera e o dia estava bastante claro. O chão e a terra estavam bastante molhados ainda, mas isso não era problema para uma criança de sua idade. Pelo contrário! As poças d'água eram perfeitas para uma guerra de água entre os amigos (crianças...).

Rin, ao acordar, percebeu que seu filho não estava dentro da casinha. Imediatamente se apavorou! Onde ele poderia estar? Precisava encontrá-lo antes que alguma coisa acontecesse a ele!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: E aí? Estão curtindo? Espero que sim! Não percam o próximo capítulo! Nele, vcs descobrirão o porquê de tamanha preocupação da parte de Rin e verão (finalmente) o encontro do nosso casal preferido! Bjos e até a próxima!

Agradecimentos e comentários dos reviews:

**Hika**: Valeu pelo review, tá? Gostei muito! Espero que vc goste dos outros episódios!!


	3. Lembranças de Rin

**MEU FILHO: ALIADO OU INIMIGO?**

Nota da autora: E lá vamos nós com mais um capítulo! O que acharam (e o que estão achando) da fic até agora? Críticas, sugestões, enviem-nas para mim! Estarei esperando! Obrigada pela atenção (mais uma vez)!! Boa leitura!!

(...) comentários meus

"..." pensamento de algum personagem

"-..." fala ocorrida no passado (geralmente colocado em uma lembrança de um ocorrido)

DanyMoon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.3- Lembranças de Rin

Rin estava desesperada. Seu filho não se encontrava na casebre, muito menos no vilarejo, no qual já o havia procurado. Onde poderia estar? Onde? Sesshyn é uma criança muito aventureira que, muitas vezes, é levado pela emoção e pela fome de uma boa descoberta e de um bom mistério. Desvendar florestas a dentro é um dos grandes sonhos do jovem, disso ela sabia perfeitamente. Mas... Aquela floresta... Durante todos os cinco anos evitara a todo o custo pisar lá.

Rin: "Foi lá... Em um dos cantos mais profundos dessa floresta... Onde eu o vi pela última vez... Sesshoumaru..."

As lembranças daquele terrível dia sempre voltavam a sua mente para atormentá-la.

--- Início da lembrança---

Rin: "- Sesshoumaru, você..."

Aquela cena... Sem dúvidas, aquela fora a cena mais terrível que já vira na vida! Sesshoumaru... Estava abraçado, aos beijos com... Uma youkai...

O Youkai percebe a presença de Rin no local e assustado (também... não é pra menos...), perplexo, afasta-se da youkai que, antes estava em seus braços.

Sesshoumaru: "- Rin..."

A jovem garota humana, não agüentando a dor que sentia em seu coração, põe para fora uma cascata de lágrimas cheias de profunda decepção.

Rin: "- Como você pôde?... Como você pôde fazer isso comigo???"

Sesshoumaru: "- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Rin! Além disso, mesmo que eu estivesse com a intenção que encontra-se em sua mente, você não poderia fazer nada para mudar. Sou livre, sempre fui e sempre serei."

Rin: "- Então... Guarde essa sua tão adorada liberdade consigo!! Eu não preciso ter de aturar essas barbaridades!!!"

Sesshoumaru: "- Está dizendo que pretende ir embora? Para onde? Desista dessa frescura e esqueça o que viu."

Rin: "- Esquecer???? Quer que eu esqueça que peguei você aos amassos com outra??? Não é o youkai que eu pensei que fosse!"

Sesshoumaru: "- A é? E que tipo de youkai pensou que eu fosse, hein? Do tipo 'bonsinho e piedoso'? Pode esquecer!!"

Rin: "- Não!! Eu nunca imaginei que fosse um youkai bom, porque isso vc já deixava bem claro sempre que encontrávamos algum 'obstáculo' em seu caminho!! Mas... Ao menos pensei que tivesse caráter, dignidade e orgulho!!! Já vi que me enganei!"

Sesshoumaru: "- Você não tem o DIREITO de dizer o que eu tenho ou deixo de ter!! Você é uma 'CRIANÇA'!! É muito mais nova e inexperiente! Além do mais, é uma jovem ingrata!!"

Rin: "- Eu?? Ingrata??"

(Xiiii... Essa conversa tá rendendo...)

Sesshoumaru: "- Se não fosse por mim, vc não estaria mais nesse mundo!! Por acaso esqueceu??"

Rin: "- Digo o mesmo!"

Sesshoumaru: "- O que??? Por acaso acha que minha perfeita recuperação foi por sua causa??"

Rin: "- E não seria??"

Sesshoumaru: "- É claro que não!! Não me faça rir!!"

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram e algumas últimas palavras foram ditas.

Rin: "- Está bem... Já que é assim... Vc apenas me fez ver o quanto eu sou ingênua e o quanto eu estava cega por vc... Eu acreditava em suas palavras... Vc sempre dizia que me amava quando..."

Sesshoumaru: "- Tudo não passou de teatro! Vc realmente acreditou naquilo? Vc é uma reles humana! Eu nunca me uniria a vc!! Sou livre!! Caso não esteja satisfeita... Pode se retirar."

Aqueles olhos... Nunca vira tamanha agressividade neles... Aqueles que a seduziram... Que a fizeram acreditar em um amor inexistente...

--- Fim da lembrança---

Rin continuava sua busca desesperada por seu filho. Estava receosa de entrar na floresta, mas era o único meio. Só assim poderia encontrá-lo. Teria de enfrentar seus temores, suas raivas e tristezas passadas. A saúde e o bem-estar de seu único filho eram mais importantes no momento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 3º capítulo!

Obs.: Desculpe pessoal! Falei da última vez que esse seria O capítulo, né? O grande reencontro... Mas, não deu. Ia ficar muito grande. Alem de que, eu precisava deixar mais clara a briga entre o Sesshou e a Rin, né? Mas, não fiquem tristes! No próximo, pode ser que aconteça... Só lendo p/ conferir!! Bjos e obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews (continuem mandando!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos e comentários dos reviews recebidos:

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Que bom que vc está curiosa e, mais ainda, que está gostando!! Muito obrigada pelo seu review!! Adorei!! Mais uma coisa: Vc não é a única que ama o Sesshou! Eu também!!!!! (dããã... é óbvio!) Ah!! Respondendo à sua pergunta: A Rin se casou com um humano do vilarejo onde foi morar, mas, é claro, nunca deixou de amar o Sesshou! Bjos!!


	4. O reencontro

**MEU FILHO: ALIADO OU INIMIGO?**

Nota da autora: Como vão? Ansiosos?? Bem, espero que sim! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Como o prometido, nesse vcs verão o reencontro de Sesshou e Rin!! Boa leitura e mandem reviews!!

DanyMoon

Obs.: Será que preciso colocar a legenda? Acho que não, né? Caso queiram ver, voltem ao cap. 3!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 4- O reencontro

A floresta... Árvores imensas, vegetais de todos os tipos e cores, animais exóticos e Youkais perigosos... Tudo isso se encontrava em abundância. Mas... Onde estaria Sesshyn?

Rin sentia um forte frio na barriga. Seu filho desaparecera e a única maneira de encontrá-lo era superar as dores de seu passado. Seu filho, sem dúvidas, era muito mais importante. Aquela floresta era conhecida como o "Lar dos Youkais". Sesshyn era uma criança ainda, não poderia se defender se topasse com um youkai.

Rin:- Sesshyn!!!! Sesshyn, onde está vc, meu filho?

Rin gritava alto e desesperadamente. Precisava encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Não tinha um olfato muito bom, mas sabia como reconhecer os vestígios e pistas deixadas por seu filho. As pegadas, por exemplo. A terra, ainda molhada, mostrava pegadas recentes.

Rin: "Onde será que ele foi se meter?"

As pegadas, enfim, terminaram. Rin estava diante a uma caverna grande, úmida e escura. Seu filho estaria lá dentro? Não tinha outra opção. Sabia que um youkai poderia viver ali, mas precisava investigar, era o único modo de saber. Entrou vagarosamente, tomando cuidado e tentando não fazer muito barulho. A luz do Sol ajudava um pouco, mas só até uma certa região da caverna. A escuridão tomava conta de tudo.

Rin: "Não consigo enxergar aqui... Como poderei reconhecê-lo?"

Rin deu mais alguns passos, mas descuidou-se por um instante ao pisar em algo. Imediatamente, emergindo e destacando-se na escuridão, dois olhos amarelados abrem violentamente, sendo acompanhado por um grito. Esse grito... era de Rin. Estava machucada. Havia sido ferida por um youkai.

?:- Você??

Rin:- Ai, ai... Humm...? Você?????

Naquele instante, Rin sentiu seu coração explodir. Era ele... Sim, Sesshoumaru... Seu grande amor...

Rin:- O que está fazendo aqui?

Sesshoumaru:- Digo o mesmo.

Rin:- O que vim fazer não é da sua conta! O que pretende dessa vez? Destruir mais um vilarejo inocente?

Sesshoumaru:- Não me venha com sermão... As coisas que faço são problemas meus! Não interessa a vc. Agora, deixe-me ver esse machucado.

Rin (ficando vermelha e se debatendo):- Não encoste em mim!

Sesshoumaru:- Se ficar se mexendo assim, só vai complicar as coisas.

Rin:- Vc não mudou nada... Continua grosseiro e violento como sempre...

Sesshoumaru:- Se eu soubesse que era vc... Ora! Não me venha com esse papo! Ajo da maneira que eu bem quiser! Nunca fui piedoso e não será agora que irei mudar de idéia!

Rin:- Eu imaginava isso... Então... Não precisa me ajudar! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!

Sesshoumaru:- Sabe mesmo? Fazendo barulho daquele jeito?

Rin:- Foi um acidente, um descuido!

Sesshou:- Sim, mas esse "descuido" poderia ter-lhe custado a vida! Eu poderia tê-la matado!

Rin:- E por que não o fez?

Sesshou:- Simplesmente porque vc se esquivou na hora!

Rin sentiu uma profunda tristeza invadir seu coração. Por um momento, um único segundo que fosse, teve a esperança de ouvir da boca de Sesshoumaru que ainda a amava. Mas, estava enganada.

Rin dirigiu-se para um canto da caverna onde encontrou uma espécie de planta muito boa para curar ferimentos abertos (desde quando ela entende de Fitoterapia?). Preparou um remédio e aplicou-o no local machucado.

Sesshoumaru encarava sua amava à todo instante. Não importava o que ela estava pensando a seu respeito, só queria admirá-la.

Ambos permaneceram em cantos opostos da caverna, até que Rin finalmente pôde sentir-se melhor. Já poderia voltar a caminhar.

Sesshou:- Onde pensa que vai?

Rin:- Desde quando tenho que lhe dar satisfações?

Sesshoumaru:- Responda! Caso contrário, irei segui-la, não importa para onde for.

Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru estava dizendo a verdade. O que diria a ele? Não poderia falar sobre Sesshyn, nunca! Precisava inventar algo, mas o que?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 4º episódio

Obs.: O que será que Rin dirá à Sesshoumaru? Dirá a verdade? Não percam o próximo capítulo!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Hika Cheshire**- Oiee!! Puxa, que bom que vc está amando!! Fiquei tremendamente feliz!! Vc é esperta, hein? Com toda a certeza, Shinaya está pretendendo se vingar, agora, como e quando... Isso eu não posso dizer. Mais uma coisa: eu tentei mandar um e-mail p/ vc, mas não consegui. Vou tentar de novo, quem sabe dessa vez... Bjos e obrigada (mais uma vez) pelo review!!


	5. Sesshyn e o ataque do youkai urso

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Ai... Vcs já devem estar cansados de mim, né? Mas... Por favor, agüentem! Não sou tão chata assim! Gostaria de fazer um pequeno comentário: aqueles que estiverem gostando (ou até se interessando) pela fic, caso queiram, podem mandar e-mails e até conversar comigo! Anotem aí: (desculpem-me, não estou conseguindo deixar meu e-mail aqui. Sempre que eu coloco p/ salvar, ele apaga). Caso qualquer coisa, cliquem em meu nick "DanyMoon"e me mandem um e-mail (esse é do ig). Depois, mandarei meu MSN p/ vcs, valeu?

Bem... lá vamos nós com mais um cap.! Mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!!

DanyMoon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 5- Sesshyn e o youkai urso!

Rin:- Bem... Eu...

Sesshoumaru:- Vai me responder ou não?

Rin não sabia mais o que falar. Sabia perfeitamente que seu filho, Sesshyn, era filho de Sesshoumaru. Mas... O que aconteceria se contasse a verdade? Sesshou ficaria feliz e iria finalmente morar a seu lado (que sonho...)? Isso era uma utopia. Provavelmente, iria querer roubá-lo, tirá-lo de seus braços. Ou pior! Poderia rejeitá-lo pelo fato de ser meio-youkai! Como resolver essa situação?

Rin:- Vim... Vim buscar algumas ervas para fazer um certo tipo de chá.

Sesshoumaru:- Ervas? Dentro de uma caverna como essa? Humm... Não tente me fazer de idiota, Rin. Conheço muito bem vc. Estou sentindo cheiro de mentira (mentira tem cheiro? Que olfato, hein...). Conte-me a verdade!

Rin:- Estou procurando uma criança do vilarejo que desapareceu na passagem da noite para o dia. Isso lhe interessa?

Sesshoumaru:- Está certo. Mas, não tenha muitas esperanças. A probabilidade dessa criança ainda estar viva é baixa. Principalmente se for uma mera humana...

Rin, mais uma vez, ficou tremendamente irritada com o comportamento orgulhoso e de superioridade de Sesshoumaru. Realmente, após tantos anos, ele não mudara seu jeito.

Rin:- Ai... VC NÃO PRESTA!!!

Quando Rin virou-se para sair da caverna, bufando de raiva, Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de se retirar. A jovem humana, surpresa, virou-se mais uma vez e encontrou aqueles tão belos e sedutores olhos amarelados.

Sesshoumaru:- Eu estava a sua procura, Rin.

Rin, imediatamente, corou. O olhar, aquele antigo olhar orgulhoso, desaparecera por um instante do rosto do youkai.

Rin:- Estava... me procurando?

(Não é fofo??? Ai, tô tão emocionada!)

Sesshou:- Sim. Há uma coisa que eu precisava dizer.

A perplexidade tomou conta dos sentimentos e do coração da jovem Rin. Seu amado, seu grande, único e verdadeiro amor, estava com o intuito de dizer-lhe algo. O que seria? Sobre o que se tratava?

Sesshou:- Eu...

Sesshoumaru iniciara sua explicação, mas fora interrompido por um grito. Tanto ele quanto Rin assustaram-se imediatamente e correram para o interior mais profundo da caverna. Ao chegarem, Sesshou percebeu, através de seu poderoso olfato, que havia a presença de mais dois seres ali.

Sesshoumaru:- Quem está aí?

Rin:- Tome cuidado, senhor... Digo... Sesshoumaru. Pode ser que haja um youkai aqui.

Sesshou:- E existe. Afaste-se.

Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada Toukijin e, sem pensar duas vezes, cortou o youkai a sua frente em dois. Seu servo Jaken (até que enfim, hein? Tava sumido...) aparece por detrás de seu mestre (de onde ele surgiu?) e, usando seu Bastão de Duas Cabeças, lança uma rajada de fogo, iluminando a caverna. O youkai que havia sido morto por Sesshoumaru era um youkai urso, muito grande e peludo. Mas... De quem teria sido o grito ouvido por Rin e Sesshou?

Rin:- Sesshyn!!!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Quem?

Rin correu até seu filho, que estava caído perto do grande youkai urso. Uma poça de sangue escorria de seu pequeno corpo.

Rin:- Sesshyn!!! Sesshyn!!! Acorda, por favor!!!!!

Os esforços de Rin nada adiantaram. A jovem criança não se mexia, muito menos reagia. Havia sido atacada pelo youkai que morava na escuridão da caverna. Todos os indícios apontavam apenas para uma conclusão... estava morta...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Sniff... Sniff... Ai... Isso é tão triste... Sou muito cruel, falem a verdade! Bem, no próximo capítulo veremos a confissão de Rin, isto é, Sesshoumaru descobrirá que Sesshyn é seu filho, não percam!!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Cindy-shan**: Ai, que bom que vc está amando a minha fic!!! Valeu!! O 4º cap? Bem... Estou no 5º! Pode dar uma olhada, espero que goste! Continue comentando, estarei esperando por seus reviews, viu?


	6. Uma surpresa para Sesshoumaru

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Tô tão tristinha... Coitado do Sesshyn... Esse cap. é especial! Espero que gostem!! Estavam ansiosos, né? Finalmente chegamos ao cap. tão esperado (além daquele do encontro da Rin com o Sesshou)! Bem, vamos parar de papo e vamos direto ao que interessa. Estarei esperando reviews e e-mails, ok?

DanyMoon

(...) comentários meus ou ação de algum personagem.

"..." pensamento do personagem.

"-..." fala ocorrida no passado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.6- Uma surpresa para Sesshoumaru

Lá estava ele... Sesshyn... Morto... Caído nos braços de sua mãe...

Havia sido atacado pelo youkai urso (ai, que ódio!!) e sua vida fora tirada num instante. Era tão jovem... Sua vida mal se iniciara...

Lágrimas cheias de tristeza rolavam do rosto de Rin. Seu filho, seu único filho estava morto...

Sesshoumaru:- Levante-se, Rin. Não há motivo para ficar desse jeito. Era só uma criança...

Rin:- S" UMA CRIANÇA???????

(Puxa, Sesshou... Não precisava ser tão sem coração...)

Sesshoumaru:- E ainda por cima tinha sangue de meio-youkai. Só merecia a morte mesmo...

(Lembram-se? O Sesshou pode sentir cheiro de sangue e distinguir se a criatura é humana, youkai ou meio-youkai)

Rin se encheu de ódio e raiva naquele momento. Certamente, Sesshoumaru não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Rin:- Como consegue ser assim??? Não tem piedade, nem se importa com os outros!!

Sesshoumaru:- E, por acaso, deveria?

Rin:- Seu...

Sesshoumaru:- Pare de fazer drama. Essa era a tal criança que estava procurando? Humm... Pelo visto, não teve sorte. Deixe-a aí. A não ser que queira levá-la para o vilarejo.

Rin:- Eu vou levá-la!

Sesshoumaru:- Como?

Rin:- Carregando-a.

Sesshoumaru:- Vc é fraca, Rin. Os ossos desse reles meio-youkai são pesados. Conseguirá carregá-lo só até um certo ponto. Depois, ficará exausta e a ameaça e a presença de youkais irá assustá-la. Por final, deixará essa criança caída ao chão para ser devorada pelos youkais.

Rin:- Nunca!!! Eu nunca a abandonaria!!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Por que? Por que arriscar a sua vida pela de um mero meio-youkai?

Rin:- PORQUE ELE É MEU... meu...

Rin, nesse momento, percebeu que se exaltara e que não pensara nas suas palavras.

Sesshoumaru:- Seu...

Jaken:- Ssssenhor Ssessshoumaru! Pode ssser que esssa crianççça sseja filha de Rin!

Sesshoumaru:- O que? Rin, isso é... Verdade?

Rin tentou virar o olhos, mas a verdade precisava ser dita. Não tinha mais como fugir.

Rin:- Sim. Ele é meu filho, Sesshoumaru.

Jaken:- Qual é o nome dele?

Rin:- Era...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Rin percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava mais perto de sua pessoa do que antes. Ele tomou a criança morta em seus braços e olhou atentamente para ela.

Sesshoumaru:- Um meio-youkai... Meio-youkai...

Jaken:- Ele é um mero meio-youkai, sssenhor Ssessshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:- Qual o nome?

Rin:- Sesshyn.

Jaken:- Sssse pareccce muito com o ssseu nome, não é messsmo, sssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Quem é o pai dessa criança, Rin? Conte-me a verdade.

Rin viu-se em um labirinto sem saída. Contaria a verdade? Qual seria a reação de Sesshoumaru se descobrisse?

Sesshoumaru:- Essa criança... Tem o meu sangue?

Rin:... Bem...

Sesshoumaru:- Responda, Rin!

Rin:- Não, não!

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se decepcionado. Teve a esperança, por menor que tenha sido, de que teria tido um filho. Mas... estava enganado.

Jaken:- Menina tola! Então, por que deu essse nome à esssa crianççça? Por acasso, queria enganar o sssenhor Ssessshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru:- Rin... Vá embora. E não volte nunca mais.

Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada, Tenseiga, e imediatamente cortou o filho de Rin, matando os mensageiros do outro mundo. Sesshyn estava salvo.

Sesshoumaru:- Esqueça que um dia me viu fazer isso (ele nunca ia admitir que reviveu um meio-youkai, né?). Vá embora. Deixe-me em paz.

Rin olhou para seu amado e percebeu, em seus olhos, que ele guardava enormes tristeza e decepção. Sua opinião com relação à Sesshoumaru estava errada.

Observando que o youkai não pretendia admitir uma "traição" daquelas (ele também não a traiu?), Rin retirou-se o mais rápido que pôde de dentro da caverna e dirigiu-se para o vilarejo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do cap. 6

Obs.: Oi, gente! Puxa vida... Desculpe... Mais uma vez... Eu antecipei demais... Acontece que, no meio da fic, eu tive essa idéia de fazer com que a Rin não conte a verdade p/ Sesshoumaru. Vcs acham que ficou legal? Digam a verdade! Mandem reviews comentando! Bjux!!! Ah! Meu MSN? Caso queiram falar comigo... Dany love sesshou hotmail. com (é tudo junto e com a inicial minúscula, tá? Fiz isso p/ ver se assim dá. Ele sempre desaparece quando eu coloco...)

Comentários dos reviews:

**Juli-chan**: Oieeeeee!! Vc leu a minha fic??? Puxa, que bom!! Fiquei muito feliz (principalmente por saber que vc está gostando!). Infelizmente, o Sesshyn havia morrido, mas o Sesshou (grande Sesshou!) reviveu ele, como vc pode perceber. Espero que vc continue e acompanhar, tá? E valeu pelo e-mail! Estarei esperando! Bjux!!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Tudo bem, eu desculpo vc por não ter mandado um review no cap. anterior (mais ou menos... brincadeirinha!)! Nem sempre a gente pode ou consegue deixar, às vezes não tem saco mesmo, né? Mas, não se preocupe, eu entendo! Eu também achei muito fofo o Sesshou cuidando da Rin (ele é orgulhoso e frio, mas nem tanto!). Realmente, a Shinaya vai tramar algo, mas isso vc só vai conferir daqui a uns dois ou três cap. mais ou menos... Eu gosto de receber palpites, o seu até que foi bem interessante! O problema é que não estava nos meus planos a aparição do Inuyasha nem da Kagome. Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Quem sabe no final, vc não encontre uma surpresinha, hein? Tenho MSN sim, mas é uma complicação deixar aqui. Meu pc sempre exclui (não sei pq...). Vou adicionar vc sim! Depois a gente se fala! Bjux!

**Hika Cheshire**: Não fique triste! O Sesshyn tinha que morrer (como eu sou cruel...), mas, como vc já deve ter percebido, o Sesshou acabou de revivê-lo (isso não foi lindo?), mas, mesmo assim ele não perdeu a postura. Eu tava realmente tentando mandar um e-mail p/ vc, mas não havia conseguido. Vou tentar de novo. Pelo visto, vc deve ter MSN, não é? Posso adicionar vc? Responda, por favor! E, mais uma coisa: valeu por ter me adicionado a favoritos, tá? Fiquei muito lisonjeada... Bjuxx!! E não se esqueça de ler os próximos cap.!!


	7. A tristeza de Rin

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Puxa, gente... Valeu... Muito obrigada pelos reviews!! Estou amando!! Continuem mandando!! Vcs conseguiram pegar o meu MSN? Ficou muito estranho, né? Não sei pq o meu pc cisma em apagar quando eu coloco... que raiva! Bem, o que acharam do cap. anterior? Gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu sei, eu sei... Prometi, mas não cumpri. Foi mal... Eu já expliquei o pq. Mas, agora, veremos o que vai acontecer (para falar a verdade, nem eu sei!). Continuem acompanhando! Dúvidas, críticas, comentários, mandem um review !!

DanyMoon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.7- A tristeza de Rin

Dentro da casebre, no vilarejo, Rin fazia cafuné na cabeça de seu pequeno filho enquanto pensava profundamente em seus atos. Mentira para Sesshoumaru. Ele, provavelmente, estava muito decepcionado com sua pessoa. Ela percebera isso.

Sesshyn (acordando): - Mamãe...

Rin:- Descanse, Sesshyn. Não se preocupe. Mamãe está aqui com vc.

Sesshyn:- E... e aquele monstro?

Rin:- O youkai urso? Não se preocupe. Ele não está mais aqui. Não vai mais incomodar vc.

Sesshyn:- Mamãe... o que é um meio-youkai?

(tudo bem... essa pergunta todos conhecem, né? -- Inu pequeno--)

Rin:- O que?

Sesshyn:- Aquele monstro me chamou de meio-youkai.

Lágrimas rolaram do rosto de Rin. (dessa cena todos se lembram também, né? -- mãe do Inu-- mó plágio, foi mal...). Sabia que seu filho iria sofrer pelo resto da vida ao carregar o título de meio-youkai. Seria excluído da sociedade, deixado de lado, mas não por ela.

Sesshyn:- Eu achei que estava morto, mamãe..

Rin:- Não querido... Vc só desmaiou, só isso... Devia estar com muito medo...

Sesshyn:- Não! Eu não tenho medo!!

Naquele momento, Rin viu o rosto de seu amado Sesshoumaru. Seu filho, por um instante, assumira uma postura exatamente igual a de seu pai. A de orgulho, de estar disposto a enfrentar qualquer tipo de coisa, não importando o que.

Rin:- Sei disso, querido... eu sei...

Jaken:- Rin!!!

(Da onde ele surgiu? Ele adora aparecer de repente...)

Jaken acabara de entrar na casebre, correndo. Estava ofegante.

Jaken:- Rin, o ssssenhor Ssessshoumaru desseja vê-la.

Sesshyn:- Quem?

Rin:- O senhor Sesshoumaru?

(Eu acho tão fofo ela chamando ele assim!)

Sesshyn:- Quem é esse, mamãe?

Rin:- É...

Jaken:- Então... o jovem meio-youkai finalmente dessspertou...

Sesshyn:- Vc também? O que é um meio-youkai? Eu não gosto quando me chamam assim!

Jaken, ao ver nos olhos do jovem um sentimento de raiva, percebeu imediatamente a semelhança entre Sesshyn e Sesshoumaru. O nome já era bastante parecido e agora... Os olhos, o olhar... O cabelo claro... Como poderia ser filho de outro? Jaken preferiu, por final, ficar calado. Guardaria suas dúvidas e suposições para si mesmo.

Rin:- Quando ele quer falar comigo? E por quê? Há pouco me expulsou da caverna!

Jaken:- O ssssenhor Ssessshoumaru desseja sssua pressençça, não me pergunte o porquê. Não sssei de nada.

Rin estava, por dentro, doida de vontade de ver seu amado. Mas, provavelmente, a conversa que teria com Sesshoumaru não seria para falar de amor (pelo menos, da parte dele não...).

Rin:- Está certo. Leve-me até ele. Sesshyn, fique aqui dentro. Ao menos, dessa vez.

Sesshyn:- Está bem, mãe...

Jaken retirou-se da casebre acompanhado por Rin e seguiram seu caminho. Entraram na floresta mais uma vez e caminharam. Caminharam, caminharam... As horas foram passando. A exaustão já tomava conta do corpo de Rin.

Rin:- Senhor Jaken, quando vamos chegar?

(acabei de me lembrar de que ela o chamava assim!)

Jaken:- Quer messsmo sssaber?

Nesse momento, Jaken muda de forma. Seu corpo cresce de tamanho e largura. Sua cor continua esverdeada, mas suas orelhas desaparecem. Virara um youkai sapo.

(nossa... eu podia ter tido uma idéia melhor, não acham?)

Rin:- O que é vc???

Youkai:- Sou um youkai, não dá p/ ver??

Rin:- O que quer comigo???

Youkai:- Com vc? Nada.

Rin: "Sesshyn..."

O desespero tomou conta do corpo da jovem Rin. Seu filho estaria correndo perigo? Imediatamente, Rin correu o mais rápido que pôde para chegar a tempo no vilarejo. (ela não estava exausta? Tudo bem, isso a gente perdoa, né? Afinal, no desespero, fazemos coisas que não imaginávamos conseguir fazer e arranjamos forças de não sei onde!)

Rin mal conseguia respirar de tão ofegante que estava. Seu coração batia aceleradamente. Ao chegar no vilarejo, percebeu um amontoado de gente e um alvoroço tremendo. Aproximou-se e percebeu que o círculo de pessoas estava envolto a sua casebre. Um enorme arrepio acertou sua coluna e tomou conta de seu corpo. Entrou em meio a multidão e, ao chegar frente a sua casebre, viu que estava parcialmente destruída.

Rin:- SESSHYN!!!

Rin entrou em sua casebre (na verdade, na parte ainda intacta) e procurou desesperadamente por seu filho. Nenhum sinal. Milhares de lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Teria o perdido mais uma vez?

Ao virar o rosto, viu que um pergaminho estava caído ao chão. Agachou-se e pegou-o. As palavras eram bastante claras e cada vez mais deixavam a jovem apavorada.

"Jovem humana,

Estou com seu 'querido e precioso' filhinho. Caso queira vê-lo novamente, encontre-me em na parte oeste da floresta. Sei que virá, portanto, seja rápida. Minha paciência é curta e meu desejo de matar e ver sangue inocente, enorme. A vida de seu filho está agora em suas mãos. Estarei esperando até o pôr do sol.

Ass.: Shinaya"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ai, ai, ai... Que ansiedade!! Podem acreditar, eu mesma estou louca para saber o que vai acontecer!!! Puxa, a Shinaya é má mesmo, hein? No próximo cap., não percam: a verdade sobre Sesshyn. Espero que gostem e que tenham gostado! Mandem mensagens (só p/ modificar um pouco. A palavra "reviews" já cansou). Estarei pronta p/ recebê-las de braços abertos!!! Bjux!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Sango.:. Lupin**: Que bom que vc gostou do meu tema! Foi fácil de pensar! Veio do nada na minha cabeça e eu não resisti! Precisei pôr em prática! Já vi que vc é do tipo de pessoa que gosta de ler bastante. Eu bem que gostaria de fazer os cap. maiores. O problem é que eu acabo estrapolando!! Grande D não fica legal, as pessoas não se interessam (sei disso por experiência própria!). Vou tentar aumentar um pouco, mas não muito p/ não ficar cansativo. Da mesma maneira, obrigada pela sugestão e pelo review!!!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Eu? Malvada? Sniff... Sniff... Brincadeirinha! Eu sei! Minha vontade também era de deixá-los juntos (adoro o Sesshou e a Rin!), mas... sabe... eu precisava incrementar (é assim que se escreve?). É bom saber que consegui despertar um sentimento em vc (mesmo que esse tenha sido de raiva...). Vou dar uma olhada em seus fics, tá? Valeu!!


	8. A verdade a respeito de Sesshyn

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Bem, infelizmente, tenho de informar algo... Estamos nos últimos cap. dessa fic incrível (modéstia a parte...)! Teremos mais uns 4 cap., por aí... Não fiquem tristes, por favor! Pelos reviews que eu recebi até hj, as pessoas estão gostando. Isso é MUITO bom!!!!!!!!! Valeu, pessoal!! Vcs são DEMAIS!!!!! Me deram inspiração p/ continuar e nunca desistir!!! Tá legal, está parecendo um despedida, né? Ainda não! Bem, vamos parar com isso e vamos direto ao que interessa.

DanyMoon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.8- A verdade a respeito de Sesshyn

(uuhhh... só pelo título, me parece que vai ser bom...)

Tudo parecia estar desmoronando sobre a cabeça de Rin (como se já não bastasse a casebre...)... Seu filho fora tirado de seus braços, caíra em uma armadilha. Ainda segurava o pergaminho, sua vontade era de amaçá-lo. Mas, tentou ser forte. Precisava ser rápida e chegar o mais rápido possível ao local onde estava Sesshyn.

Rin: "Não tenha medo, meu filho... Eu irei resgatá-lo!"

A raiva e o ódio invadiram o coração da jovem de uma forma e intensidade nunca vista antes por ela. Era a primeira vez que sentia vontade de matar alguém. Não... Isso ela não poderia fazer... Matar... Seu dever era salvar seu filho. Matar o seqüestrador (a seqüestradora, no caso...) não estava em seus planos.

Levantou-se de onde estava caída e correu para floresta à dentro. Só conseguia pensar em Sesshyn, mais ninguém. Estava tão desesperada que não sentia os espinhos de certos vegetais cortarem-na nos braços e no rosto (ai, ai... isso dói...). Pisava em pedras pontiagudas, lama, insetos, mas nada disso importava. Chegou em um local que ela já conhecia: a caverna. Estaria Sesshoumaru lá dentro? Sesshoumaru!! Sim, ele poderia ajudá-la!! Conhecia muito bem suas habilidades, ele era rápido, astuto e muito poderoso. Certamente conseguiria derrotar, de olhos fechados, essa tal de Shinaya.

Rin: "O que eu faço agora?"

Rin hesitou um pouco, no início, mas acabou entrando na caverna. Procurou, procurou... mas nada. Sesshoumaru não estava lá dentro. Mais lágrimas rolaram do rosto de Rin. Por um momento, criara fortes esperanças. Ao virar-se para sair da caverna, encontrou... aquela criatura... Jaken... Sim, ele poderia ajudar!

Rin:- Senhor Jaken!!!!!!

Jaken:- Hum?

Rin:- Onde está...

Ao olhar mais a frente, viu que Sesshoumaru estava perto, bem perto de sua pessoa. Rin, nesse momento, não agüentou e pulou para os braços de seu amado, desabando em lágrimas logo em seguida (que fofo!!!!!!! Kawaiii!!!!).

Sesshoumaru:- O que houve, Rin? Por que está chorando?

Rin (soluçando de tanto chorar):- Eu... procurava por vc...

Sesshoumaru:- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

(Não... ela está chorando por nada... ai, cabeça...)

Rin:- O Sesshyn!!!! O Sesshyn foi seqüestrado!!!!

Jaken:- Aquele menino... O ssseu filho, Rin?

Rin:- Sim!!

Sesshoumaru:- E... o que eu tenho haver com isso? Ele é só um meio-youkai... Se pensa que eu vou ajudar, está muito enganada. Já fiz coisa demais por esse mero meio-youkai...

Rin:- Por favor, Senhor Sesshoumaru!!!!!

Fazia tempo que Sesshoumaru não ouvia aquelas palavras de respeito e admiração, não da parte de Rin. Aquilo mexeu com seu interior, mas a frieza de seu coração permaneceu intacta.

Sesshoumaru:- Peça para o pai dessa criança. Eu não tenho nada haver com esse seu problema, Rin.

Rin:- É por isso que eu estou pedindo ao senhor, Senhor Sesshoumaru!!!!!! O senhor é o pai de Sesshyn!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru sentiu um forte arrepio na espinha e imediatamente ficou perplexo. Realmente... aquela criança... Tinha o seu sangue... o seu forte e fabuloso sangue de youkai...

Sesshoumaru:- O que vc disse?...

Jaken:- Então é issso! Por issso aquela crianççça chama-ssse Sssessshyn!!

Rin:- Eu imploro!! Ajude-me!! Eu sei que o senhor despreza os meio-youkais... Mas... E se esse meio-youkai for seu filho? Vai abandoná-lo para morrer?

Sesshoumaru viu-se em um labirinto sem saída. Abandonaria o orgulho a quem sempre fora fiel? Abandonaria a sua teoria de exclusão a meio-youkais? O aceitaria?

Sesshoumaru:- Está certo, Rin. Ajudarei. Sesshyn é meu filho, não é? Fale-me, onde ele se encontra?

Rin abraçou ainda mais Sesshoumaru e mais lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Desta vez, lágrimas de felicidade. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam mais calmos, porém deixavam claro a sua visão de superioridade. Ele, sem pensar duas vezes, levantou seu braço direito (já que o esquerdo ele perdeu...) e acariciou o rosto de Rin. Os olhos dela eram expressivos e ainda estavam cheios d'água. O youkai orgulhoso perdeu, por um instante, o seu orgulho e deixou-se levar pelo amor que sentia. Seus lábios encostaram delicadamente nos de Rin. Ambos estavam rodeados pelo maravilhoso sentimento que se encontrava guardado em seus corações.

(Jaken- O.O)

Sesshoumaru:- Amo vc, Rin...

(Sniff... Sniff...LINDO!!! LINDO!!!!!!)

Jaken:- Onde essstá Ssessshyn, Rin?

Rin (pegando o pergaminho):- Ele foi raptado por uma tal de Shinaya e...

Sesshoumaru:- SHINAYA????

Rin:- S-Sim... Por quê? Vc a conhece?

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se imediatamente de sua ex-esposa, Shinaya. Havia expulsado-a alguns dias atrás, até perdera a conta. Por que ela teria raptado Sesshyn? Por acaso... Já sabia a verdade a respeito dele? Ela, certamente, sabia desde o início que aquele meio-youkai era seu filho. Precisava fazer algo. Ela, sem sombra de dúvidas, estaria buscando uma vingança. Mas, isso ela não conseguiria. Ele não permitiria!

Rin, Jaken e Sesshoumaru foram juntos a busca de Sesshyn, seguindo o caminho apontado no pergaminho. O Sol estava se pondo. Precisavam ser rápidos. Conseguiriam chegar ao local à tempo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 8º episódio

Obs.: Como está? Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem! Eu, simplesmente, adorei, amei!! Espero por reviews!! Mandem, mandem!! .

Não comentarei nada sobre os reviews hj, pq eu já o fiz no cap. anterior (estou postando dois cap. em um dia só!). Espero receber mais p/ poder comentar!! Bjux a todos!!!!!!


	9. Rin e Sesshoumaru encontram Shinaya

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!! Puxa, pessoal, muito obrigada, muito mesmo!! Adoro vcs!! Estou recebendo os reviews (comentários e sugestões) com muito carinho, podem ter certeza disso!

Chegamos enfim a um dos últimos cap.!! Buáááá!!!!!! Por favor, continuem lendo! Não me deixem na mão!!

Já percebi que existe, entre os leitores, um sentimento de ansiedade para ver a morte da Shinaya... (não sei nem o pq...). Não sei ao certo se esse desejo será realizado hj, mas... Quem sabe...

Bem, chega de papo! Vamos logo para o cap.!!

DanyMoon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 9- Rin e Sesshoumaru encontram Shinaya

Sesshoumaru conhecia perfeitamente aquela floresta como a palma de sua mão. Chegar até o local indicado no pergaminho era fácil, porém, o tempo não estava a seu favor. Precisavam chegar antes do pôr do Sol, uma exigência quase impossível de ser cumprida.

Sesshoumaru (voando, carregando Rin):"Shinaya... Vc voltou para infernizar minha vida? Mas, depois dessa, não verá a luz do Sol outra vez. Isso serve de lição para aprender a não brincar com Sesshoumaru... Quem brinca com fogo, um dia pode se queimar..."

(O Sesshou voa? Bem, tenho a impressão de ter visto isso em um episódio...)

Jaken (agarrado ao ombro de Sesshou):- Ssssenhor Ssessshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:- Sim, Jaken...

Jaken:- Como fará para recuperar o pequeno Ssessshyn?

Sesshoumaru:- Da maneira mais comum, vinda de mim.

Rin:- Vai matá-la?

Sesshoumaru:- Isso, por acaso, é alguma novidade?

Rin:- Por falar nessa youkai... Shinaya, se não me engano...

Sesshoumaru:- O que tem ela?

Rin:- Bem... Me pareceu que o senhor a conhecia... Não é verdade?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim.

Rin:- E...

Sesshoumaru:- "E...", o que? Já respondi sua pergunta.

Rin:- Como vc a conheceu?

Sesshoumaru:- Isso não vem ao caso. Ela é uma youkai forte, mas nem tanto. Será fácil derrotá-la.

Sesshoumaru finalmente avistou o local que tanto procuravam. Desceram e andaram uns poucos passos. Nada de estranho. Onde estaria Shinaya e Sesshyn? Sesshou, como tinha um olfato extremamente potente, conseguiu, enfim, sentir o cheiro de Shinaya. Estavam bem perto.

Shinaya:- Enfim vc chegou, jovem humana...

Nesse momento, Shinaya percebeu a presença de Sesshoumaru e ficou muito assustada.

Shinaya:- VC???????

Sesshoumaru:- Achou que se veria livre mim, Shinaya?

Shinaya:- O que está fazendo aqui??? Isso aqui é entre mim e essa humana inferior!!

Sesshoumaru:- Meça suas palavras antes de usá-las, Shinaya!! Minha paciência é curta!! E inferior é vc!! Acaso esqueceu que é de uma classe mais baixa do que meio-youkai?

Aquelas palavras a atingiram fortemente. Seu segredo, seu mais antigo segredo... Fora usado para humilhá-la.

Shinaya:- Como se atreve?????????

Sesshoumaru:- Acaso esqueceu que é filha de MEIO-YOUKAI com uma HUMANA?

(Isto é, ela é "meio-meio-youkai"/ praticamente humana)

Rin e Jaken:- O.O

Shinaya:- Cale a boca!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru (segurando com força o punho de Shinaya):- Não se atreva a me mandar calar a boca, sua inferior!!!

De repente, um youkai sai por detrás das matas e, com sua enorme língua, envolve o corpo de Sesshoumaru e o lança para o alto.

Rin:- Senhor Sesshoumaru!!!

Jaken:- Deixe que eu cuido desssse youkai para o sssenhor, Ssenhor Ssessshoumaru!!

(Esqueci de dizer! Esse youkai é aquele youkai sapo que ajudou Shinaya a realizar a armadilha p/ Rin)

Sesshoumaru:- Como se atreve a encostar essa sua língua viscosa em meu corpo?

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru, com suas garras, cortou a língua do youkai (iau!!) e fez com que ele caísse desacordado ao chão.

Sesshoumaru:- Agora... É sua vez, Shinaya...

A youkai (na verdade meio-meio-youkai) sentiu um enorme arrepio na espinha e um medo que jamais sentira antes.

Shinaya:- Vai me matar?

Sesshoumaru:- E ainda espera que eu responda?

Rin:- Espere!! Onde está Sesshyn???

Shinaya:- Se me matar, Sesshoumaru, jamais revelarei o paradeiro do garoto.

Rin:- Senhor Sesshoumaru! Por favor!

Sesshoumaru:- Ouça bem, Shinaya! Sou eu quem faz as ameaças!! Eu a matarei se não disser onde ele está!!

Shinaya:- Faça o que quiser. Da mesma forma, se me matar, não saberá do paradeiro de seu filhinho...

Sesshoumaru:- Vadia...

(Alguém se importou deu ter usado esse termo?)

Shinaya:- É assim que eu gosto, Sesshoumaru. Vc aqui, na palma da minha mão. Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Que ódio! Que ódio dela!!! Vamos lá, Sesshoumaru!! Mate essa V... Ops!! Oi, gente!! Desculpe! Eu ainda estou um pouco animada com isso tudo! Bem, como vcs acham que o Sesshou e a Rin vão conseguir recuperar o Sesshyn? Eu ainda estou pensando. Me aguardem!! Mandem reviews!!!

Comentários dos Reviews:

**Kagome-chan**(o meu pc não aceita colocar o "arroba"): Creio que vc não é a única a desejar estar no lugar da Rin (p/ ouvir as palavras do Sesshou e p/ ser amada por ele). Eu tô falando... Todo mundo quer ver a Shinaya sofrer... Vc fez questão de mostrar a sua satisfação, hein? Bem, talvez eu dê uma passada no seu fic e, é claro, vou mandar um review.

**Hika Cheshire**: (Aos três reviews) Finalmente conseguimos nos falar pelo MSN, né? Adorei falar com vc. Aham... Vc tá doida p/ matar a Shinaya, né? (Assim como todas as leitoras...) Ai, ai...Eu fico realmente feliz ao saber que vc está adorando a fic!!!! Valeu!!!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Oieeee!! Adorei falar com vc pelo MSN! Adivinha? Estou escrevendo esse comentário ao mesmo tempo que estou falando com vc!! Vc me acha má? Snifff... Heheheh Eu precisei dar uns toques de maldade.... Ainda bem que vc gostou da parte deles juntos (p/ falar a verdade, eu também!!). Adorei receber suas sugestões! Vou pensar no caso... Continue lendo e mandando reviews, tá?

**Juli-chan**: Bem, não tenho muito o que comentar... Também gostei do (Jaken O.O)!! Hehehe... Valeu por ter lido minha fic, viu? Bjuxxx!!!!!!!


	10. Uma vaga lembrança I

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Olá! Desculpe a demora (tá legal, não demorei tanto assim...), mas aconteceram algumas coisas que... Bem... Começaram as provas hj (segunda-feira) e, como se isso já não bastasse, meu avô faleceu. Por isso, sejam compreensivos! Eu estou muito abalada e já chorei muito. Até escrevi um fic sobre a morte de meu avô. Aqueles que estiverem interessados, o nome é "Homenagem ao vovô".

Ok. Voltando ao nosso fic...

Essa é uma versão (um cap.) especial. Conta o que ocorreu no passado de Sesshoumaru. Como conheceu Shinaya e o porquê de terem se casado. Espero que gostem!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 10- Uma vaga lembrança... (I)

"Lá estava... Mais um youkai derrotado... Caído... Morto...

Sesshoumaru: '- Humm... Que interessante. Finalmente... Um adversário com quem valeu a pena lutar. É uma pena que seus poderes não eram fortes o suficiente para me derrotar...'

Jaken: '- Bravo! Bravo! Ssenhor Ssessshoumaru, o sssenhor é o mais forte!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Pare, Jaken. Não precisa ficar me bajulando.'

Jaken: '- Sssim, sssenhor...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Vamos, Jaken. Essa floresta não me agrada.'

Jaken: '- Sssim, sssenhor Ssessshoumaru. Esssa floresssta ssó trazz lembrançççasss de Ri...'

Sesshoumaru, nesse momento, bate com a bainha da espada na cabeça de seu servo, impedindo-o de completar a frase.

Sesshoumaru:- Não falei à vc que não queria mais ouvir esse nome?

Jaken (;v;) : '- Sssim... Desssculpe...'

Quando Sesshoumaru aprontou-se para guardar a espada na bainha, viu que Toukijin estava muito arranhada e quebrara em uma parte, na lateral.

Sesshoumaru: '- Droga...'

Jaken (OvO): '- Como? A essspada Toukijin essstá... Quebrada?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Não fale besteiras, Jaken. Está apenas um pouco danificada. Preciso encontrar alguém que a conserte. Aquele tolo do Toutousai não irá fazer o que eu mandar... Muito menos aquele seu antigo aluno, o forjador da espada (claro, está morto!)...'

Jaken: '- O que pretende fazer, sssenhor?'

Sesshoumaru virou as costas e seguiu seu caminho. Jaken, como todo normal e bom servo, seguiu seu mestre.

Alguns dias depois, ambos continuavam seu rumo sem fim. Buscavam o castelo de Narak, mas ainda procuravam (especialmente Sesshoumaru) por diversão (lutas, prazer...). Davam algumas paradas, mas nunca estavam distraídos. Até que, em um dia, ao cair da noite, ambos chegaram a um lugar, um castelo enorme. Sesshou já o conhecia. Era o castelo de seu pai. Havia o herdado, mas nunca se interessara. Agora... Mudara de idéia.

Ao se aproximar mais, percebeu que os portões eram guardados por homens. HUMANOS!! O que faziam em seu castelo?

Sesshoumaru: '- Saiam.'

Guarda (1): '- O que? Um youkai??'

Guarda (2): '- Por favor... Não nos machuque...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Saiam.'

Jaken: '- Humanosss idiotass! Não ouviram o sssenhor Ssessshoumaru? Sssaiam já!'

Os dois guardas, apavorados, correram para o mais longe que conseguiram. O caminho estava livre.

Sesshoumaru e Jaken entraram no castelo, sendo constantemente observados pelos servos e humanos que lá trabalhavam. Subiram algumas escadas até chegarem ao local onde se encontrava o "dono" daquele lugar.

Kinwa: '- O que desejam?'

Jaken: '- Tudo bem, sssenhor Ssessshoumaru! Deixxe que eu exxxplico. Haham... Todoss vcsss, humanosss, sssão intrusssoss no cassstelo do Sssenhor Ssessshoumaru. Ssugiro que sssaiam o quanto antesss.'

O velho senhor e seus guardas logo deram boas e grandes gargalhadas.

Jaken: ("v") '- Do que essstão rindo?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Posso saber... O motivo de tanta graça?'

Kinwa: '- Meu caro, não acha que vamos cair nessa história. Esse castelo estava abandonado quando o encontramos.'

Sesshoumaru: '- Eu não quero saber! Esse castelo me pertence!'

Jaken: '- Vão embora! Antes que o Sssenhor Ssessshoumaru sse irrite!'

Kinwa: '- Não iremos. E está decidido! Guardas, prendam-nos!'

Sesshoumaru, ao ver a grande multidão de humanos vindo em sua direção, aproximou-se do senhor feudal, após ter matado todos os guardas com suas garras, e segurou-o pelo pescoço.

Sesshoumaru: '- Acha que pode comigo? Meio-youkai...'

Jaken: '- Meio-youkai? Ele é um meio-youkai?'

Kinwa: '- Está certo... Está certo... Por favor, ponha-me no chão...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Por que acha que eu, Sesshoumaru, teria piedade de um meio-youkai?'

Jaken: '- Mate-o, sssenhor Ssessshoumaru!'

Kinwa: '- Podemos... Chegar... a um acordo...'

Jaken: '- Não ssseja tolo! O sssenhor Ssessshoumaru nunca ssse rebaixaria!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Que tipo de acordo? O que tem em mente, seu velho desprezível...'

Kinwa: '- Eu sou... muito conhecido... por essas regiões... e... posso dar-lhe boas companhias... como as youkais... mais bonitas... posso... dar-lhe a melhor e mais saborosa... comida... os melhores... servos...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Isso não me interessa. Consigo facilmente.'

Kinwa (ao olhar p/ a espada de Sesshoumaru): '- Sou... um dos melhores... forjadores de espadas (esqueci o nome!) conhecidos... Tenho uma técnica... que pode ajudar a essa sua... fabulosa espada...'

Jaken: '- Não essscute-o, sssenhor Ssessshoumaru! Mate esssse meio-youkai!'

Sesshoumaru ainda segurava Kinwa pelo pescoço. O meio-youkai já se contorcia por falta de ar. Agora Sesshoumaru teria de decidir. O que tinha a ganhar? E o que tinha a perder?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Bem... Acabamos por aqui. Continuaremos no próximo cap. Espero que as coisas estejam se tornando mais claras. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

Comentarei no próximo cap., valeu? Tá dando problem no meu pc... (ninguém merece...)


	11. Uma vaga lembrança II

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Agora, estamos de volta, com mais um cap. especial. Por enquanto, estamos falando da versão do Sesshou. Mas, é provável que eu faça a versão da Rin (especialmente p/ aqueles que estão ou estavam curiosos). Bem, o que eu posso dizer é: espero que gostem e, por favor, continuem mandando reviews!!

Obs.: Peço desculpa àqueles que mandaram reviews p/ o cap. 9. Comentarei hj, no final. Como já falei, ocorreu um problema no meu pc e eu não pude falar sobre eles no cap. anterior. Mas, não fiquem tristes! Logo, logo (no final desse cap.) poderão conferir as respostas à suas perguntas e é claro agradecimentos. Bjux!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 11- Uma vaga lembrança... (II)

"Sesshoumaru: '- Está certo, meio-youkai. Não é muito de meu feitio dividir um espaço com seres inferiores, mas... Até que vc poderá servir p/ alguma coisa.'

O senhor feudal, Kinwa, sentiu-se enfim aliviado. Sesshoumaru soltou-o e puseram-se a discutir o acordo. Jaken estava surpreso com a atitude de seu mestre. Nunca vira Sesshoumaru agir daquela forma. Pensara p/ si mesmo 'seria influência de Rin?', e guardou suas dúvidas.

Sesshoumaru poderia estar ficando mais sensível, mas, mesmo assim, não era tolo o bastante p/ deixar Kinwa sobressair no acordo. Teria o maior número de vantagens possível. Afinal, o castelo lhe pertencia!

Após algumas horas de conversa, discussão, agressão e, por alguns momentos, ameaça de morte, eles, enfim, chegaram a um acordo. Sesshoumaru deixaria que Kinwa e sua família vivesse no castelo, desde que trabalhassem p/ ele. Seriam seus servos. A princípio, Kinwa não gostou muito da idéia, queria ter um papel importante, nunca foi muito de trabalhos pesados. Mas era aceitar ou ser expulso, ficar a mercê de youkais monstruosos e poderosos lá fora. Pensou profundamente e verificou que seria mais vantajoso ficar. Ao menos teria um lar e proteção.

Antes de se retirar do aposento, Kinwa fez uma última exigência:

Kinwa: '- Bem... Gostaria exigir mais uma coisa.'

Sesshoumaru: '- Sinto informar, mas sua posição não lhe dá direitos de fazer exigências.'

Kinwa: '- Sei disso, caro... Senhor... Mas, creio que irá gostar.'

Jaken: '- Não ouviu, meio-youkai? Sssaia já! O sssenhor Ssessshoumaru já esssstá sssendo piedossso demaisss. Vá!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Prossiga.'

Kinwa: '- Bem... Eu posso ser um meio-youkai... Mas tenho algo que o senhor irá apreciar.'

Sesshoumaru: '- E o que seria?'

Kinwa: '- Minha filha.'

Jaken: '- Ha! O que pensssa que o sssenhor Ssessshoumaru é? Um idiota?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Jaken! Cale a boca!'

Jaken: '- Ssssim... sssenhor...'

Sesshoumaru: '- O que pensa que sou, Kinwa? Posso ter todas as youkais que eu quiser. Por que a sua filha me chamaria a atenção?'

Kinwa: '- Bem, modéstia a parte... Ela é a youkai mais bonita da região. Creio que vai gostar muito de conhecê-la.'

Jaken: '- Uma youkai?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Deixe-me vê-la.'

Jaken: '- O que? Masss sssenhor...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Jaken, quantas vezes eu terei que mandá-lo calar a boca?'

Jaken: '- Perdoe-me, sssenhor.'

Kinwa transpareceu em seu rosto um pequeno sorriso. Realmente, não mentira ao dizer que sua filha era a youkai mais bonita da região. Mas, mentira em outro ponto... uma youkai... Bem, casá-la estava sendo difícil. Além de possuir um gênio difícil, tinha uma outra qualidade indesejada pelos youkais mais poderosos e ricos.

Kinwa: '- Aqui está. Senhor, esta é Shinaya, minha filha.'

Shinaya: '- Prazer.'

Sesshoumaru: '- Kinwa... Por acaso me toma como um tolo?'

Kinwa e sua filha, imediatamente, se assustaram.

Sesshoumaru: '- Por que acha que eu iria querer uma criatura inferior a um meio-youkai?'

Kinwa precisava admitir. Sesshoumaru era muito esperto. Antes de aceitar a sua proposta, pediu p/ analisar a 'mercadoria'. Seria o par perfeito p/ Shinaya. Ele precisava convencê-lo a se casar com ela.

Kinwa: '- Sim, meu senhor. Perdoe-me por não ter sido mais claro. Realmente, minha filha carrega essa maldição nas costas. Mas, precisa admitir: ela é muito atraente a seus olhos.'

E realmente era. Bonita de rosto e corpo. Mas, a única pessoa que realmente interessava a Sesshoumaru era a sua amada Rin. A culpa por terem se separado ainda vagava em sua mente.

Sesshoumaru: '- Por que acha que eu me rebaixaria ao nível de me casar com uma meio-meio-youkai? É uma criatura repugnante...'

Aquilo feriu profundamente Shinaya. Por que sempre precisavam lembrá-la de seu sangue? De sua maior tristeza e da coisa a qual mais se envergonha.

Shinaya: '- Acho que, apesar de seu olfato ser, certamente, um dos mais potentes dentre todas as raças de youkais, vc não me parece ser tão esperto assim...'

Sesshoumaru: '- O que disse?'

Jaken: '- Meio-meio-youkai atrevida!!! Como sssse atreve a falar dessse jeito com o sssenhor Ssessshoumaru?'

Shinaya: '- Se ele fosse realmente esperto, teria percebido que tenho três fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas na minha mão...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Está pretendendo usá-los p/ tornar-se uma youkai completa...'

Kinwa: '- Perdoe a falta de educação de minha filha, Senhor. Ela tem um gênero um pouco explosivo...'

Não... Sesshoumaru não se sentira ofendido... pelo contrário... Gostara dela... Daquele jeito desafiador... Não era uma atitude muito comum p/ uma reles meio-meio-youkai... Aquilo o deixava admirado. Por que não tentar?

Sesshoumaru: '- Está certo, Kinwa. Faremos um acordo. Hoje à noite, testarei o 'espírito selvagem' de sua filha. Se ela for tão explosiva quanto diz... Quem sabe...'

Jaken, mais uma vez, viu-se impressionado. Shinaya era bonita, mas era uma MEIO-MEIO-YOUKAI! Como seu mestre podia estar aceitando casar-se com ela? Talvez... Talvez fosse a melhor maneira de esquecer Rin... Sim, ele queria apagar as memórias de seu verdadeiro amor ao lado de outra mulher (youkai)! Só podia ser isso!

Sesshoumaru e Shinaya trocaram olhares sedutores. Os dois haviam achado algo de interessante um no outro. A noite logo chegaria e a hora da decisão também..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Como está? Gostaram? Bem, agora as coisas estão se encaixando, não é? Espero que estejam curtindo esses cap. especiais. Comentem, por favor!

Comentário dos reviews:

**Gizeli Chan**: Caramba!!! Sério? Vc só se registrou p/ me mandar um review??? O.O Tô muito honrada!!! Puxa, valeu mesmo!! Brigada pelos elogios... Fiquei muito lisonjeada... Bem, eu tenho MSN sim. Vou ver se te adiciono, valeu? Bjos!!!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Não faça isso com seu pobre teclado... Ele não tem culpa... Heheheheheheh.... Como eu disse... Vc não é a única que está odiando a Shinaya. Para ser sincera, eu tb!! Valeu pela dica de "como matar a Shinaya". Só que... Não seria muito legal... Explodir ela... Na frente da pobre Rin... Que nojo!! Ia ser gordura voando p/ tudo quanto é lado (olha só quem fala...), sem falar de ácido, pq ela é uma criatura muito venenosa! Heheheheheh... Bem, obrigada mais uma vez pelo review. Bjux!

**Juli-chan**: E aí, Juli? Como vai? Que saudade, hein? A gente quase não se encontrou mais pelo MSN... Bem, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo review!! Não posso dizer se o Sesshou vai matar a Shinaya, vc vai ter que ler p/ conferir. Hehehehehe.... Bjux!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Que bom que vc gostou de falar comigo!! Eu tb adorei conhecer vc!! Espero poder encontrar vc mais vezes no MSN, ok? Realmente, eu sou vidrada no Sesshou. "Cuidado com a baba...", lembra? Heheheheh... 3/4 youkai, hummm... Não sei se é exatamante isso (sou uma negação em matemática...), mas, acho que é por aí. Não se preocupe, os cap. estão chegando. (desculpe pela demora). Bjux!

**Sango.:.Lupin**: Oie! Obrigada pelos seus comentários! Apesar deles não serem positvos, com relação a fic, me ensinaram muito. Eu, na verdade, gosto dos meus comentários (eu sei que eles tiram o ritmo da leitura, já reperai isso). Estou tentando diminuir os comentários, mas, às vezes eu sinto a necessidade. Sem falar de que há pessoas que gostam, então... Mesmo assim, obrigada pela dica! E, mais uma coisa: Como vc é ansiosa, hein? É claro que eu não deixaria essa incógnita no ar. Realmente, o Sesshou não se casaria com uma meio-meio-youkai sem que tivesse um bom motivo para isso. Eu já ia explicar isso, de uma outra maneira, mas preferi, por final, fazer alguns cap. especiais para não restar mais dúvidas, ok? Bjux e obrigada mais uma vez pelo review!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Está entendendo melhor? Que bom! Agora todas as dúvidas serão anuladas! Bjos e continue mandando reviews!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Hehehehehhe... Bem, não importa que vc não tenha muito o que dizer, o que importa é que vc fez questão de mandar um review e falar que gostou! Isso é muito bom! Bjos!


	12. Uma vaga lembrança III

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Gente, por favor me desculpem por eu ter demorado a postar os cap.! Deu um problema na minha internet! O fio que liga a internet ao telefone se partiu!! (XD) Até o meu pai ter consertado... já entenderam, né? Por isso, hj eu postei dois cap. p/ vcs não ficarem tristinhos!

**Atenção**:

Eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa... Poderiam responder a uma pergunta? Bem... Vcs querem que eu faça a versão "passado de Rin"? Eu preciso saber pq, caso contrário, eu volto logo ao "Sesshou/ Rin X Shinaya". Respondam por favor!!

DanyMoon

Relembrando:

(...) comentários

'...' pensamento

'-...' fala

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 12- Uma vaga lembrança... (III)

(Já perceberam que eu diminuí meus comentários? Bem, foi à pedido de "Sango.:.Lupin". Mas, é claro que eu não podia deixar de comentar, nem que fosse um pequeno comentário, principalmente pq tem pessoas que gostam, então... Tá legal! Chega de enrolação!)

"Jaken nunca imaginara que um dia escutaria ou veria algo daquele tipo... Seu mestre... Estava a ponto de aceitar um casamento com uma MEIO-MEIO-YOUKAI!! Realmente, estava diferente. E tinha certeza de que a culpa era de Rin. Se Sesshoumaru passara alguns anos com aquela jovem humana... Por que não com uma meio-meio-youkai?

Sesshoumaru: '- Vcs ouviram. Hoje à noite, se ela realmente for aquilo que vc me disse, Kinwa,... Aceito me casar com sua filha.'

Kinwa: '- Claro, senhor. Tenho certeza de que não se arrependerá.'

Jaken: '- Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru! O ssenhor tem ccerteza do que essstá fazendo?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Sim, Jaken. Agora, por que não vai dar uma volta pelo castelo?'

Jaken: '- Não sssenhor... Não me incomodo de ficar aqui...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Jaken, foi uma ordem. Vá.'

Jaken: '- ... Claro... Sssenhor...'

Jaken imediatamente se retirou do aposento e foi dar a sua 'volta pelo castelo'. Por que Sesshoumaru o teria expulsado de lá? Sua presença o incomodava?

Jaken: 'Sssenhor Ssessssnhoumaru!!!! O sssenhor me dessscartou!!! Buááá!!! O Jaken não sssserve para nada!!!'

Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Jaken. Ao imaginar que seu mestre o estaria 'dispensando' o deixava muito triste...

Kinwa e sua filha Shinaya logo se retiraram do aposento e foram se preparar para a noite.

Kinwa: '- Ouça bem, Shinaya! Não me desaponte dessa vez! Esse youkai é muito forte, vc já deve ter percebido. Ele pode nos matar facilmente e...'

Shinaya: '- Já entendi, meu pai. Não posso deixá-lo escapar.'

Kinwa: '- Use suas armas sedutoras, vc é capaz!'

Shinaya: '- Não se preocupe. Ele já está no papo! Será fácil seduzi-lo.'

Kinwa: '- Cuidado, Shinaya... Não fique tão confiante. Ele me parece ser muito esperto, muito mais do que imaginamos. Preciso que vc se torne a esposa dele. Já percebeu o quanto vamos lucrar com isso?'

Shinaya: '- Sim. Teremos um ótimo lar, serei a rainha daqui, teremos servos, proteção... Seremos finalmente importantes de verdade.'

Kinwa: '- Sim. Não deixe essa oportunidade escapar.'

Shinaya: '- Claro.'

Shinaya andou em direção a seu quarto e, surpreendentemente, encontrou Jaken, o servo de Sesshoumaru ali.

Shinaya: '- O que está fazendo aqui, sapinho?'

Jaken: '- Ssssapinho??'

Shinaya deu pequenas risadas e Jaken enfureceu-se imediatamente.

Shinaya: '- Diga logo. O que quer?'

Jaken: '- O sssenhor Ssessshoumaru não é bobo. Ele não cairá noss ssseuss truquess ssujoss, sssua bruxxa!'

Shinaya: '- Bruxa??'

Jaken: '- O Jaken não vai deixxar vc ssse aproveitar da trissteza do sssenhor Ssessshoumaru!'

Shinaya ouviu atenciosamente os comentários daquele pequeno e esverdeado servo e logo se surpreendeu.

Shinaya: '- Ele está triste, é? Bom saber...'

Jaken: '- O que essstá pretendendo fazzer??'

Shinaya: '- Se ele está triste, está carente. Precisa de carinho... E eu poderei oferecer isso a ele. Guarde minhas palavras, sapinho. Ele não vai se arrepender.'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Tcharam... Bem, no próximo cap. veremos o que Shinaya está tramando para conquistar Sesshoumaru. Vcs devem estar curiosos, né? Ok, logo, logo, estaremos de volta. Me aguardem! Bjux!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Mary Ogawara**: Bem, modéstia à parte, tb acho que minha fic está lindinha... heheheheh... O Sesshou e a Rin formam um par tão meigo, né? (apesar dela ser uma humana...) Ok! Vou providenciar um final bem trágico e humilhante p/ a Shinaya ( já que os pedidos são tantos!...), pode deixar! Ah! Deixa eu explicar p/ vc uma coisa: "aliado ou inimigo"... bem... Como vc já sabe, o Sesshyn (filho da Rin e do Sesshou) é um meio-youkai. Vc sabe como o Sesshou é, né? Como já mostrou várias vezes no Anime, ODEIA os meio-youkais. Mas... o Sesshyn, apesar disso, é seu filho! Como ele poderia odiá-lo? (principalmente por ser uma criaturinha tão fofa!) Então, esse título "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?" representa a dúvida de Sesshoumaru. A incerteza de "aceitar"ou "não aceitar" Sesshyn como seu legítimo filho. Realmente, essa dúvia se mostrar mais clara mais à frente. Espero que vc tenha entendido. Bjux!! E obrigada pelo review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentários sobre os reviews de "Homenagem ao vov":

**Juli-chan**: Que bom que vc gostou, Juli. Eu estava muito mal, sabe... Chorei muito e isso até me atrapalhou nas provas... Convercei com a Psicopedagoga do col e ela (assim como alguns profs e amigas) me deu muita força. É horrível perder uma pessoa, principalmente da maneira como eu perdi. Mal de Alzheimer... É uma doença muito cruel, sabe? Muito maligna... Acaba com o cérebro das pessoas... Meu avô nem me reconhecia mais... Isso era horrível... Bem, agora é só levantar a Kbça e seguir adiante, né? Obrigada por ter lido e pelo review. Tb te adoro, tá? Bjux!

**Hika Cheshire**: É bom saber que posso contar com vc, Hika. Valeu. Assim como eu tava dizendo p/ a Juli, eu fiquei muito mal, mas agora já tô me recuperando. Apesar de tudo, é bom saber que eu consegui despertar uma emoção em vc (vc disse que quase chorou ao ler...). Afinal, passei toda a minha tristeza e todo o meu sofrimento p/ a fic. Eu precisava me aliviar. Minha kbça parecia que ia explodir. Obrigada pelo apoio, tá? Muito obrigada mesmo! Bjux!!


	13. Uma vaga lembrança IV

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Caramba... Foi mal, gente. O cap. anterior ficou curto demais... Ai, que coisa... Eu nem havia percebido... Só na hora em que eu já estava enviando p/ o site que eu li e pensei "caramba!". Mas... Foi mal. Olha, vou ver se dessa vez eu os faço crescer um pouco mais, tá?

Bem, recebi pelo menos dois reviews pedindo a versão "passado de Rin", então... Mãos à obra! Assim que chegarmos ao final da seqüência "Uma vaga lembrança...", farei a seqüência dos acontecimentos passados da vida de Rin. Espero que gostem! Bjux e vamos logo ao fic!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 13- Uma vaga lembrança... IV

"O Sol se pôs... A Lua estava se instalando no céu aberto... A noite chegara.

Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto e pensava na vida, nas coisas que havia feito. Rin... Por que aquela 'maldita' garota humana não saía de sua mente? Isso o deixava irritado. Como esquecê-la?

Sesshoumaru: 'Rin... Onde vc está? O que está acontecendo comigo? Ela é uma mera humana... Não... Não pode ser... Não posso estar...'

Nesse momento, Sesshou ouve o barulho da porta se abrindo. Alguém entrava em seu quarto.

Jaken: '- Ssenhor Ssessshoumaru!!!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- O que foi, Jaken?'

Jaken: '- Não confie nela!! Ssshinaya é uma vigarisssta!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Por que está dizendo isso, Jaken?'

Jaken: '- Por quê? Meu ssenhor... Ela essstá pretendendo coisssass ruinss e...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Jaken... Vc realmente é muito idiota...'

Jaken (OvO): '- A... Sssenhor?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Já estou cansado. Cansado de tudo. Daquele imprestável do Naraku; do Inuyasha, aquele meio-youkai...; até mesmo de...'

Jaken: '- Rin?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Sim.'

Jaken: '- Cansssado da jovem Rin? Mass... Ssenhor... Ela... Não esstá conossco já fazz algum tempo...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Jaken... Não serei feito de idiota. Eu sei perfeitamente quais são as intenções de Shinaya e de seu pai. Eles pensam que sairão bem dessa história. Ha! Estão muito enganados.'

Jaken: '- O que penssa em fazer, Ssenhor?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Realmente, estou precisando dos serviços daquele velho idiota do Kinwa. Ele possui uma habilidade para forjar espadas incrível. Eu mesmo conferi. Passei em um dos salões daqui e, me parece que ali era seu estoque de espadas. Muito bem trabalhadas e resistentes. Toukijin está precisando de reparos urgentes. Farei o que me pedirem, desde que não seja um abuso.'

Jaken: '- E... com relaçção a ssse casssar com a filha dele?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Já tenho a minha decisão.'

Jaken: '- Masss... Então... Para que o tessste?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Jaken, até parece que vc não me conhece! Estou precisando de uma companhia esta noite e achei que Shinaya iria dar conta do recado.'

Jaken: '- O sssenhor é bem essperto!'

Jaken retirou-se do quarto de seu mestre, suas dúvidas haviam sido esclarecidas. Realmente, Sesshoumaru era muito mais esperto do que imaginava. Certamente, Shinaya só seria um pretexto para fazer com que Kinwa conserte a espada. Além de que, dormir com ela não seria uma tortura... Sesshoumaru estava com a vantagem sobre a situação.

Shinaya arrumou-se da melhor maneira possível. Colocou um kimono belíssimo, qualquer um se encantaria. Estava maquiada, o cabelo estava preso de uma forma sedutora, que deixava sua nuca à mostra.

Shinaya: 'Dessa ele não escapa!'

Ela entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava, mais uma vez, pensativo. Os olhares logo se encontraram. O youkai ficou tremendamente surpreso com a beleza daquela meio-meio-youkai. Observou cada detalhe nela presente, o rosto, o corpo, tudo!

Shinaya: '- O que foi?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Nada. Estou apenas... admirando.'

Shinaya: '- Admirando, é? Isso é bom. Mas... Creio que não vim até aqui só para ser admirada, se é que me entende...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Claro. Pelo visto, está ansiosa.'

Shinaya: '- Sinceramente, mais do que vc imagina.'

Sesshoumaru, imediatamente, aproximou-se daquela bela mulher (vcs me entenderam... Eu quis dizer meio-meio-youkai) e abraçou-a por trás. Arrancou, logo em seguida, um beijo caloroso. Shinaya ficou surpresa, mas estava adorando. O youkai abaixou um pouco o Kimono de sua companheira, deixando os ombros dela à mostra, e beijou-os. Antes que a intimidade dos dois fosse vista por outros, a porta foi fechada permitindo que ficassem mais a vontade.

O dia enfim amanheceu. Sesshoumaru acordou e, a seu lado, estava ela... a meio-meio-youkai. Shinaya. Fora uma noite maravilhosa, isso ele não podia negar. Ela era realmente "selvagem", do jeito que imaginara. Estava satisfeito. Mas... curiosamente, lembrara-se de Rin... De seus beijos, de seus abraços...

Shinaya (após acordar): '- Bom dia. Que noite, hein?'

Shinaya abraçou-o pelas costas (esqueci de dizer! Sesshou estava sentado na cama!) e beijou seu ombro.

Sesshoumaru: '- Já acordou? Humm...'

Shinaya: '- O que foi?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Nada.'

Shinaya: '- Pode me responder uma coisa?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Fale.'

Shinaya: '- Quem é Rin?'

Sesshoumaru logo assustou-se e se surpreendeu.

Sesshoumaru: '- Por que está perguntando isso?'

Shinaya: '- Bem... Vc gemeu duas ou três vezes esse nome e...'

O youkai estava realmente surpreso. Rin não saíra de seus pensamentos. Sabia que, naquela hora, lembrara-se daquela humana, mas... Não sabia que havia sido não claro e tão expressivo. Havia se lembrado dos momentos em que estava com Rin. Dos momentos os quais jamais conseguiu esquecer.

Sesshoumaru: '-...'

Shinaya: '- Não vai responder?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Preciso me vestir. Vou falar com seu pai sobre minha decisão. Se quiser ouvir, vista-se e esteja presente no salão principal.'

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama e foi se vestir. Shinaya ficara sem resposta. Por que ele evitara falar sobre o assunto? Seria o motivo de sua tristeza, relatada por Jaken?

Shinaya: 'Então... Quer dizer que ele ainda gosta de alguém... Esse alguém vai sair de sua mente, Sesshoumaru. Vc será meu. Só meu!'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Como será que isso vai terminar? Não percam o próximo cap., o último que retrata o passado do Sesshou! Depois, como já foi mencionado, farei o passado da Rin p/ os mais curiosos e interessados. Bjos e até a próxima!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Juli-chan**: Valeu pela força, Juli (mais uma vez!)! Tb desejo toda a felicidade do mundo p/ vc, tá? Ah! Obrigada pela opinião! Pode deixar! Vou fazer a parte da Rin, sim! Bjux!!!!!!

**Hika Cheshire**: A pronúncia do nome do pai da Shinaya é: "Kinua", tá? Hehehehe... Gostei disso... Seus comentários não são infantes, menina! Vc sabe que eu gosto muito deles!! Lá vem vc de novo com suas idéias de "como matar a Shinaya"... Heheheheh... Bem legal isso! Gostei, gostei mesmo! Vou ver uma morte bem dolorosa e humilhante p/ ela. Pode deixar! Como eu já disse, vou fazer um "passado de Rin". Espero que goste! Bem... Desculpe por te desapontar... Eu sei que um hentai cairia muito bem na fic, mas... Não posso fazer isso. P/ falar a verdade, nunca escrevi um hentai! Mas, não é por isso. É por que o meu fic era pra ser aberto a qualquer idade, entende? Se eu colocasse um hentai... a censura teria de ser maior. Bem... Espero nào tê-la deixado triste. Fiz o que pude para dar uma 'esquenadinha' no clima, mas sem 'ofender' a ninguém. Bjux!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Uma vaga lembrança V

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Como vão? Interessante o cap. anterior, né? Bem, este será o último cap. especial retratando o passado do Sesshou. No próximo, começaremos a verificar a versão de Rin, depois de ter se separado de seu verdadeiro amor (;;). Espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem reviews!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 14- Uma vaga lembrança... V

" Shinaya estava muito satisfeita pela noite anterior, mas revoltada. O que Sesshou escondia? Seria um antigo amor? Quem é Rin? Essas perguntas circulavam em sua mente deixando-a perturbada. O desejo de possuir aquele youkai maravilhoso ia aumentando.

Shinaya: 'Ele é só meu!! Só meu!!'

Nesse momento, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Durante anos, milhares de anos, tivera prazer, vivera várias aventuras interessantes, mas nenhuma delas se comparava ao que estava por vir. Sesshoumaru... Sim, aquele youkai esplêndido significava muito para ela.

Shinaya deu pequenos risos ao perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Estava apaixonada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, seu coração foi invadido pelo amor. Mas, um amor verdadeiro. Como isso pôde ter acontecido tão depressa?

Sesshoumaru: '- Não vai se vestir?'

Aquilo despertou-a rapidamente de seus pensamentos. Olhou para o corpo maravilhoso do youkai a sua frente. Ele era um Deus! (Disso ninguém discorda, né?).

Shinaya: '- Sim, já vou me vestir.'

Sesshoumaru: '- Eu já vou. Encontre-me no salão principal.'

Shinaya: '- Claro. Estarei lá.'

Sesshoumaru retirou-se do quarto e logo todos estavam presentes no salão principal, prontos a saber da decisão do youkai.

Kinwa: '- Bem... E então? O que será?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Em primeiro lugar, Kinwa, quero saber como ficará nosso acordo. Quanto tempo é necessário para consertar a Toukijin?'

Kinwa: '- Deixe-me ver... De acordo com a técnica... Serão necessários cinco anos para deixá-la novinha em folha.'

Jaken: '- Cccinco anosss???????'

Kinwa: '- De acordo com meus cálculos... Sim.'

Jaken: '- Ssenhor Ssessshoumaru!! Esssse meio-youkai impressstável essstá tentando passsar a perna no sssenhor!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Cinco anos, hein?'

Shinaya: '- Desculpe, sapinho... Mas... O forjador de espadas aqui é o meu pai, não vc. Portanto, quem sabe da técnica e do tempo necessário é ele!'

Kinwa: '- Shinaya está certa. Caro senhor, não assuste-se com o tempo. Infelizmente, é o estabelecido. Pode ter certeza de que, quando a espada estiver pronta, os cinco anos terão valido à pena.'

Sesshoumaru: '- Espero que sim, Kinwa. E é melhor que isso seja verdade. Para o seu próprio bem.'

O meio-youkai assustou-se imediatamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras e, principalmente, após se deparar com o olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru.

Kinwa: '- Sim... Meu Senhor...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Agora, deixe-me concluir nosso acordo.'

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o coração de Shinaya acelerou.

Sesshoumaru: '- Me casarei, Kinwa, com sua filha. Mas, não crie muitas esperanças. Esse casamento não será concretizado. Apenas estaremos morando no mesmo castelo, dormindo no mesmo quarto, eu e sua filha.'

Kinwa: '- Claro. Mas... e com relação a mim? Onde eu dormirei?'

Sesshoumaru: '- No local onde os servos dormem.'

Shinaya: '- Mas...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Vai reclamar? Já não acha o bastante deixá-lo dormir dentro do castelo?'

Kinwa: '- Tudo... Tudo bem... Não tem problema...'

Sesshoumaru: '- E, mais uma coisa. Ficaremos juntos somente até o estourar dos cinco anos. Isso até que eu mude de idéia.'

E essa foi a palavra final. O acordo já estava concluído.

Shinaya: 'Está certo, está certo... Cinco anos é tempo suficiente para que eu consiga faze-lo mudar de idéia, Sesshoumaru. Vc vai se apaixonar por mim... Ah, se vai! Ficaremos juntos para toda a eternidade!'

Os anos, enfim foram passando. Sesshoumaru e Shinaya pareciam um casal normal. Entretanto, o youkai era esperto demais. Não deixava que ela se aproveitasse muito. Apesar de Shinaya ter utilizado os poderes dos três fragmentos da jóia (eles estavam embutidos em sua nuca) para se tornar uma youkai completa, para Sesshoumaru, ela não passava de uma meio-meio-youkai. Isso era a essência de seu sangue. Ela não poderia mudar o seu passado.

Sesshoumaru usava-a como bem entendesse. Ela, por sua vez, estava tão apaixonada que não conseguia enxergar a verdade. Achava que as noites que passavam juntos eram calorosas e cheias de amor, mas estava enganada. Tremendamente enganada. Sesshoumaru apenas a usava para saciar seus desejos, ela não passava de um objeto para ele. Essa era a verdade. No fundo de seu coração... Ainda vivia uma jovem e bela humana... Ela se recusava a sair dali, apesar dos esforços do youkai para esquecê-la.

Toukijin estava sendo restaurada. O trabalho era difícil e demorado. Mas, Sesshou já conseguia notar progressos. Sua espada estava ficando mais viva do que nunca.

Três anos se passaram e Kinwa foi misteriosamente assassinado. Aquilo abalou muito Shinaya e também colaborou para a distância entre Sesshoumaru e ela se tornar maior. O youkai teve muita sorte. O trabalho do forjador já estava concluído. Os dois anos restantes eram para dar o acabamento e o aperfeiçoamento, mas, o básico já havia sido feito.

Os dois outros anos foram rápidos, passaram voando. Sesshou sentia cada vez mais um vazio em seu coração. Rin... Ela ainda o torturava. Até que, milagrosa e surpreendentemente, o youkai deixou ser dominado pelo amor que sentia e abandonou Shinaya (na verdade, expulsou-a, né?). E os dias para encontrar sua amada estavam contados... Mas, muitas, muitas surpresas os aguardavam... Surpresas boas e ruins."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Sniff... Sniff... E aí? Digam! Como ficou? Esse foi o passado do Sesshou. Espero que as coisas tenham ficado mais claras e que, é claro, vcs tenham gostado dessa seção de cap. especiais. Agora, como já falei, estarei publicando (olha... que termo mais chique!) (fala sério... eu sou a pior... heheheheh...) os cap. especiais que relatam o passado da Rin. Bjux e até a próxima!!


	15. A dor da distância I

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Olá, olá! Como vão? Com saudades? Bem, agora estamos dando início a versão de Rin. Espero que estejam ansiosos. Continuem a mandar reviews, por favor!! Eles são de extrema importância e me dão cada vez mais vontade de continuar. Bjux!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 15- A dor da distância I

"Como ele pôde? Como ele fora capaz de fazer aquilo? Traí-la de maneira tão descarada, tão...

Rin estava furiosa. Há pouco discutira com Sesshoumaru e tomara a decisão de ir embora. Fora muito difícil tomar aquela decisão, afinal sabia que jamais o veria novamente. Mas, não pensara nas conseqüências. Agora, não poderia voltar atrás.

Rin: 'Por que vc fez isso comigo? Eu sempre achei que vc me amava... Por quê? Por quê???'

A jovem garota humana corria pela floresta. As lágrimas caíam como gotas de chuva. E não é que estava chovendo?! Uma tempestade se iniciara. Rin não tinha para onde ir. Estava sozinha... Só em uma floresta desconhecida, à mercê de youkais perigosos... O que poderia fazer? A escuridão da noite já tomara o local. Estava no escuro... Com frio, com fome.

Rin: 'Senhor Sesshoumaru... Eu queria estar a seu lado mais uma vez...'

Ela era uma jovem fraca. O amor que sentia era tamanho que estaria disposta a esquecer tudo e voltar para ele.

Estava desapontada. Só agora um feixe de luz aparecera e sua mente. Sesshoumaru é um youkai. Ela é uma humana!! Como pôde ter se apaixonado de tal forma? Como pôde ter sonhado tanto? Se iludido tanto? Era uma idiota, estúpida, infeliz!

Rin: 'Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar dessa forma?'

Mais lágrimas caíam de seu rosto. Queria estar ao lado de seu amor, mas não podia. Não tinha como! Julgava-se tola, o tempo todo!

Rin: 'Estou com medo...'

Estava escuro demais, silencioso demais... Só ouvia o barulho da chuva e dos trovões, que apareciam de repente deixando-a mais assustada.

Rin caminhou até uma árvore grande e velha, e lá se alojou. Seus olhos pesavam. Chorara e correra tanto que estava cansada, exausta. Lembrava-se de Sesshoumaru. Era inevitável! Por mais que tentasse esquecê-lo, ao menos por um minuto, era impossível! Ele estava em sua mente e (pior!) em seu coração.

O dia amanheceu. Rin acordou ao sentir o brilho da luz do Sol em seu rosto. A terra ainda estava molhada (e como!). Estava dolorida, dormira de mal jeito. Sua cabeça latejava, seu coração estava acelerado, estava com muito frio. O que estava acontecendo?

Rin: 'Ai... Eu... preciso sair desse lugar...'

Rin levantou-se e tentou caminhar. Suas pernas não ajudavam. Seu corpo pesava e sentia-se mole. Logo nada mais podia ser feito. Não conseguia se mover. Caíra sobre uma poça de lama e lá ficara. Não tinha forças para se levantar... Não tinha forças para nada. Estava faminta, com dores por todo o corpo e com muito frio.

Rin: 'Estou morrendo? Senhor Sesshoumaru... Por favor, me perdoe... Eu daria tudo para estar a seu lado agora...'

Rin fechou os olhos. Viajou por entre seus pensamentos e suas lembranças. Aquele youkai... Sesshoumaru... Havia salvado sua vida, uma vez... Dera-lhe carinho (ao menos imaginava que fosse), proteção e atenção. Sempre o idolatrara. Ele era belo demais e forte demais. Como uma criatura era capaz de ser assim?

Rin não sentia nada. Parecia que havia mudado de espaço, de tempo, de galáxia. Seu corpo inteiro adormecera. Não ouvia nada além de sua respiração e do bater de seu coração. Até que... Sentiu um toque. Um toque, sim! Alguém encostara em sua pele! Mas... A questão era: quem?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Perdoem-me pelo cap. minúsculo, por favor! Acontece que estou com pressa, preciso fazer uma visita a uma avó minha que vai viajar. Prometo que o próximo será maior! Mais uma vez, desculpe e mandem reviews!!!

Bem, como eu já disse: estou com pressa, por isso não comentarei os reviews hj. Desculpem-me...


	16. A dor da distância II

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Cá estamos nós com mais um cap.! Sinceramente, o anterior ficou bastante curto. Peço, mais uma vez, desculpas. Espero conseguir escrever mais hj.

TENHO UMA SURPRESA P/ MEUS FÃS!! AGORA, AQUELES QUE NÃO SÃO CADASTRADOS NO SITE, OS CHAMADOS DE "ANÔNIMOS", JÁ PODEM MANDAR REVIEWS PARA O MEU FIC!!! LEGAL, NÃO? Heheheehh... Bjux!!

Caramba... Tá muito calor! Estou suando muito! Acho que depois de escrever vou tomar um banho... Me digam uma coisa: E O QUE ISSO TEM HAVER COM O FIC? Nada. Não liguem. É assim mesmo. Eu tenho esses ataques de doidera de vez em quando... Sou louca...

Bem, esqueçamos isso, ok?

Espero que estejam curtindo a nova versão da Rin. Bjux e vamos logo ao fic!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 16- A dor da distância II

(nossa... Como eu sou criativa... Não batam em mim, por favor! É que é uma seqüência!)

"Rin sentira um toque. Sim, não estava enganada! Após viajar milhares e milhares de léguas em seus pensamentos, sentira enfim algo. Um toque...

Estava muito mal, muito mesmo. Mal conseguia respirar. Os sons eram muito vagos. Até que... Ouviu algo...

'- Vamos levá-la. Precisa de cuidados.'

'- Coitada... Será que foi atacada por um youkai?'

Aquelas vozes... Quem? Quem eram? Seriam youkais, meio-youkais ou humanos?

Nada mais ouviu desde então. Aquelas vozes sempre voltavam em sua cabeça. Estava curiosa, mas não conseguia se mexer, falar, nada! Apenas pensar.

Rin, depois de um longo tempo, finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos. A imagem, à princípio, estava destorcida. Enxergava mal. Logo as coisas foram tomando suas devidas formas. Estava dentro de uma casebre. Sim... O som... O som que ouvia do lado de fora indicava bastante movimento. Sim, conseguia ouvir! Finalmente!

Rin: '- Onde... Onde estou?'

Uma velhinha, que estava sentada a seu lado, aproximou-se surpresa ao vê-la acordada.

Velha: '- Finalmente, meu bem. Vc acordou...'

Rin: '- Onde estou?'

Velha: '- Esta aqui é minha humilde casebre, filha. Vc foi encontrada pelos homens desse vilarejo, quase morta.'

Rin: '- Quase... Quase morta?'

Velha: '- Sim. Foi um milagre ter sobrevivido.'

Rin sabia que estivera muito mal, mas estava surpresa ao saber que esteve perto da morte. Mais um vez, as lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

Velha: '- O que foi, minha jovem? Dói alguma coisa?'

Rin: '- Não. Mas... Eu preferia ter morrido...'

Velha: '- Não diga isso! Minha filha, diga-me: o que aconteceu para deixá-la tão abalada assim?'

Rin: '- Nada...'

Rin virou o rosto. Lembrara-se de Sesshoumaru e Jaken, aos quais sempre esteve unida.

Velha: '- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Não quer falar sobre o assunto. Mas... Vc pode achar que eu sou uma simples velha, mas... Eu já vivi minha vida. E sei de muitas coisas. Uma delas, filha, é que não se deve desistir da vida! A pior morte que existe, pode acreditar, é a morte em vida! Lute, viva, acredite, tenha fé. Vc consegue! Nunca desista!'

Aquelas palavras eram exatamente o que Rin precisava ouvir naquele momento. Palavras de consolo, palavras amiga, que lhe trariam esperança.

A vontade de chorar mais ainda foi incontrolável. Rin, imediatamente, deu um forte abraço na pobre velha. Ela sim mostrara-se uma amiga de verdade.

Rin: '- Obrigada...'

Velha: '- O que é isso... Não precisa agradecer. Acredite, eu já estive em fases semelhantes a sua. Sei como é sua dor. Mas, seja forte, vc vai sair dessa depressão. Venha, enxugue essas lágrimas e dê um sorriso.'

Rin passou a mão nos olhos, esfregou-os, mas não conseguia sorrir. Queria muito agradar àquela velha, mas... Sorrir estava sendo impossível.

Velha: '- Está bem. Não vou exigir muito de vc.'

De repente, alguém entra na casebre. Era um homem. Muito bonito por sinal. Seu nome... Natsuke.

Natsuke: '- Senhora Yusaka! Como está?'

Velha (Yusaka): '- Bem, meu filho.'

Natsuke: '- E vc? Me parece bem melhor.'

Rin percebeu que o jovem estava falando com sua pessoa. Ele sorria para ela, mas, assim como em momentos atrás, arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto era impossível.

Rin: '- Estou melhor.'

Natsuke: '- Isso é muito bom. Ficamos muito preocupados, eu e alguns amigos meus. A encontramos caída em uma poça de lama. Estava muito quente, não tinha reação... Achamos que estava morta.'

Rin: '- Agradeço por terem salvado minha vida.'

Natsuke: '- O que é isso... Alguns acharam que havia sido atacada por um youkai. Mas, não encontramos sangue em vc. Por isso resolvemos deixa-la aos cuidados da senhora Yusaka, nossa melhor curandeira.'

(É curandeira o nome? Ihhh.... Deu branco...)

Rin: '- Obrigada, mais uma vez...'

Natsuke: '- Não se preocupe. Todos aqui são amigos e, se precisar de algo, é só chamar.'

Rin: '- Claro.'

Natsuke: '- Bem... Preciso ir agora. Eu e meus amigos vamos caçar. Esperamos fazer uma boa refeição hoje à noite. Por favor, ah... senhorita...'

Rin: '- Rin.'

Natsuke: '- Ah, sim, senhorita Rin... Durma um pouco. Acho que um cochilo lhe cairia muito bem. É para recuperar melhor as energias. E, quando vc acordar, estaremos servindo uma boa comida. Depois, caso queira, posso mostrar-lhe todo o vilarejo. O que acha?'

Rin: '- Eu adoraria. Estou morrendo de fome...'

Natsuke: '- É... já percebemos. Pode deixar. Serviremos a melhor comida para vc. Sei que vai adorar.'

O jovem Natsuke sorriu mais uma vez para Rin, beijou a testa da velha Yusaka e se retirou.

Yusaka: '- Natsuke... É um jovem muito bonito, aventureiro, cheio de energia. Ele é uma graça, não?'

Rin: '- Sim, sim... Ele é...'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: E aí? O que acharam? Comentem!! Eu, simplesmente, adorei! Achei muito fofo e meigo!!! Bem, continuem a mandar reviews!!! Bjux e até a próxima!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Concordo plenamente com vc, miga! O sesshy é um DEUS!! Lindo de morrer! Pena que ele é só um desenho... Sniff... Sniff... Heheheh... Bem, a Shinaya não tinha extamente "armas"de sedução. Mas, ela também não é boba. Vc vai entender melhor o que eu estou querendo dizer mais p/ frente, me aguarde!

**Hika Cheshire**: Gostou, eh? Tb, quem não gosta de ver a Shinaya sendo feita de boba? Heheheh... Sério que vc não gosta de Hentai? Que milagre! Eu jurava que vc tava querendo que eu colocasse. Eles realmente fizeram "aquilo", relação às conseqüências... Humm... Sei não, viu? Bem, isso vc vai descobrir mais tarde. Pode ser que sim ou pode ser que não. Quem save a verdade? Somente eu (HAHAHAHA!!)! Deixe p/ lá, sou muito lokinha...

**KK Higurashi**: Então, quer dizer que vc é mais uma das fãs malucas do Sesshy? Que legal!! Gostei de saber da sua opinião da minha fic! É bom saber que as pessoas estão adorando! Muito obrigada pelo review! E mais uma coisa: eu sou rápida p/ atualizar, principalmente pq os caps. são curtos e as idéias já estão todas montadas na minha kbça!

**Otaku-IY**: Valeu pelo review!!! Foi bem curtinho (e como!), mas vc fez questão de dizer o que achou! Muito legal essas sua atitude! Gostei muito!

**Juli-chan**: Tcharam!!!! Agora vc já sabe quem tocou na Rin, né? Hehehheh... Bjux e valeu pelo review!!!


	17. A dor da distância III

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Nossa! Estou inspirada hj, hein? É o segundo cap. que escrevo... Ai, isso é bom! Estou com as idéias fluindo... Bem, chega desse papo. Vcs devem estar doidos p/ ver a continuação, né? Ah, fala sério, gente! O cap. anterior foi tão lindinho! Ai... Me deu tanta peninha da Rin!... Heheheheh... Lá vou eu com mais um daqueles ataques... Por favor, ignorem! Bjux!! E mais uma coisa!!! Para aqueles interessados, meu MSN está disposto no meu profiler. É só clicar no meu nick (DanyMoon) e conferir, ok? Me adicionem!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 17- A dor da distância III

(Nossa! Já estamos no cap. 17??? Vcs já repararam nisso? Eu não... Heheheh... Estamos indo longe... Isso é bom, muito bom...)

"Rin ficara impressionada com a bondade das pessoas naquele vilarejo. Já vivera em um antes, mas sempre fora maltratada pelos habitantes de lá. Abusavam de sua pessoa. Era apenas uma criança e era obrigada a trabalhar dia e noite!! Batiam nela, não tinham piedade. Agora não. O novo vilarejo era diferente, muito melhor. As pessoas se davam muito bem umas com as outras, sempre estavam dispostos a ajudar no que pudessem.

Rin: '- Senhora Yusaka...'

Yusaka: '- Sim, filha?'

Rin: '- Por quanto tempo eu poderei ficar aqui?'

Yusaka: '- Ora, minha querida, fique o tempo que quiser. Adoraremos ter sua companhia aqui em nosso vilarejo.'

Rin: '- Sério?'

Yusaka: '- Claro. Por que não?'

Rin: '- É a primeira vez... Que sou desejada em um lugar...'

Yusaka: '- Nossa, filha. Seu passado deve ser muito triste e solitário.'

Rin: '- Para falar a verdade... Nem tanto.'

Yusaka: '- Bem... Esqueçamos isso, está bem? Queremos ver vc sorrindo.'

Rin gostava daquela atitude, mas não a compreendia. Jamais vira tamanha bondade, compaixão, tamanhas qualidades humanas em um grupo de pessoas. Sua visão do mundo estava errada.

Rin: 'Como... Como eles conseguem? Por que me acolhem dessa maneira tão gentil? Nem ao menos me conhecem...'

A jovem estava confusa. Era bem provável que os anos ao lado de Sesshoumaru, um youkai ambicioso e impiedoso, tivessem feito com que esquecesse que existem pessoas boa no mundo. Pessoas que apenas querem viver suas vidas e compartilhar seu amor com o próximo.

Rin: '- Obrigada por tudo, senhora Yusaka.'

Yusaka: '- Sabe, por acaso, quantas vezes já me agradeceu?'

Rin: '- Bem... ah...'

Yusaka: '- Criança, apenas cumpro o meu dever. Faço tudo isso por amor. Sei que vc é uma pessoa necessitada e eu, sabendo que posso ajudar, farei de tudo para vê-la mais feliz.'

Rin: '- Aquele rapaz... o...'

Yusaka: '- Está falando do Natsuke?'

Rin: '- Sim! Ele... Ele é casado? Tem filhos?'

Yusaka: '- O Natsuke? Não, não! Ha, ha, ha, ha... Ele vive dizendo que ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa. É o tipo de rapaz que sonha com sua alma gêmea.'

Rin: '- Alma gêmea...'

Yusaka: '- Tenho certeza de que, a mulher que se casar com ele, será muito feliz. É um rapaz muito educado, carinhoso, amigo... Ele é o meu garotinho...'

Rin: '- Vc é mãe dele ou... algo parecido?'

Yusaka: '- Bem... Eu o criei desde os nove anos de idade. Os pais dele morreram cedo, de uma doença até hoje desconhecida. Ele ficou muito abalado, mas nós nos entendemos muito bem e ele logo superou a perda dos pais.'

Rin: '- Me parece ser muito forte.'

Yusaka: '- Realmente é. Tem uma força de vontade invejável! É um tesouro! Quando encontrou vc caída, foi o primeiro a pedir para trazerem-na até aqui. Sem falar de que foi quem lhe carregou.'

Rin: '- Ele me carregou?'

Yusaka: '- Sim! Eles não tinham nada na mão, a não ser as lanças e as espadas.'

Rin: '- Sou muito grata a ele... E a vc também. À todos que me ajudaram.'

Yusaka: '- Bem... Me parece que vão construir uma casebre para vc. Mas, até que fique pronta, vc pode dormir aqui.'

Rin: '- Eu agradeço muito.'

Rin deitou-se mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. Tentaria descansar. O som das pessoas lá fora, o barulho de movimento a deixavam mais tranqüila. Sabia que estaria protegida ao lado de pessoas tão amigáveis e gentis.

Mais uma vez pegara no sono. Era inevitável... Mais uma vez, aquele ser aparecia... Aquele youkai... Sesshoumaru... Por que não a deixava em paz? Precisava perturbá-la sempre?

Um sonho que começara bem e belo, com lembranças dos bons momentos ao lado daquele youkai, terminava por um pesadelo. Aquelas palavras... Rin ouvia mais uma vez aquelas palavras frias de Sesshoumaru... 'Mera humana...' Aquilo doía profundamente. Seu coração chorava.

Rin abriu os olhos assustada por causa de seu pesadelo. Apesar da imagem estar ainda um pouco distorcida, vira... O rosto de Sesshoumaru... Sim, era ele... E estava diante de seu rosto!

Natsuke: '- Rin! Rin, vc está bem?'

As formas finalmente se ajustaram. Era Natsuke, não Sesshoumaru. Tivera uma ilusão. Uma forte ilusão.

Natsuke: '- O que aconteceu?'

Rin: '- Ele... Ele...'

Natsuke: '- Ele quem?'

Rin, não agüentando mais, desabou em lágrimas.

Rin: '- Por quê? Por quê??'

Rin estava agora nos braços de Natsuke. Ele abraçava-a consolando-a. Ela precisava de carinho e apoio. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

Natsuke: '- Vc não me parece bem, Rin...'

Rin: '- Eu... vou melhorar...'

Natsuke: '- Eu cheguei e vi que estava suando muito e gemia algo que... eu não consegui identificar. Era uma palavra muito estranha.'

Certamente pronunciara o nome de Sesshoumaru, disso ela tinha certeza.

Rin: '- Desculpe por... deixá-lo assustado. Foi um pesadelo...'

Natsuke: '- Nós estamos fazendo uma boa comida agora. Vc deve estar morrendo de fome. Venha. Deixa, eu carrego vc.'

O jovem pegou Rin no colo e saiu da casebre. Lá fora, uma multidão de pessoas estava envolta a uma fogueira. Um velho senhor contava histórias de terror para as criancinhas, enquanto muitos dos adultos se divertiam comendo muito e conversando à vera. Natsuke deixou Rin sentada em um canto e trouxe para ela um pedaço de carne.

Natsuke: '- Coma. Vai lhe fazer bem.'

Rin, que não comia há um tempo, devorou o pedaço de carne. Logo comeu mais e mais. Estava ficando satisfeita. A comida era muito boa. Muito mesmo.

Natsuke: '- Qual era o nome dele?'

A jovem assustou-se imediatamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Rin: '- Dele... quem?'

Natsuke: '- Do youkai que fez isso.'

O jovem apontava para uma marca no punho de Rin. Eram as garras de Sesshoumaru. Naquele dia trágico, no dia em que brigaram... O youkai a machucara, por acidente.

Rin: '- Essa marca não é nada, eu... apenas...'

Natsuke: '- Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu reconheço a marca de um youkai. Já vi várias. O que ele era seu? Me parece que a feriu muito. Não estou me referindo ao punho, mas sim ao seu coração. Foi ele que deixou-a assim? Triste e abalada desse jeito?'

Rin não sabia o que responder. Não queria relembrar aquele acontecido, mas Natsuke parecia curioso e disposto a solucionar os 'mistérios' de seu passado. O que poderia dizer a ele?

Rin: '- Vc é muito esperto. Muito mesmo.'

Rin percebeu que sua tentativa de mudar de assunto não funcionara. Os olhos dele estavam vidrados nos seus. Vidrados até demais. Ficaram se olhando sem uma única palavra ser dita durante um bom tempo. Até que...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ai, ai... Que coisa linda... Fala sério, gente, esse Natsuke é um galã! Mas, é claro o MEU (heheheh... nosso...) Sesshoumaru é insubstituível!! Ai, qual dos dois, qual dos dois? Para falar a verdade, até eu estou ficando apaixonada pelo Natsuke, acreditam? E vcs? O que estão achando? Comentem!!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Kk Higurashe**: Bem, o Natsuke não é o marido de Rin (não até agora). Mas... Será (isso já está na cara, né?). Com relação ao filho (o Sesshyn), não posso dar grandes informações, pq isso vc vai conferir com o passar dos cap. Espero que vc continue gostando!! Bjux!!!!!! E até a próxima!!!


	18. A dor da distância IV

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Ai, ai... O Natsuke é muito fofo, né, gente? Bem, eu, particularmente, estou amando a versão da Rin. Pode ser que ela fique um pouco mais longa do que a do Sesshou, mas... Não é problema, não é? O do Sesshou teve cinco cap.. Esse, é provável que termine lá pelo sétimo... por aí. Na verdade, não posso me precipitar. Pode ser que fique maior ou menor. Quantidade não é importante, né? O que importa é qualidade e conteúdo! Isso sim!

Bem, chega de enrolação.

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 18- A dor da distância IV

"Os olhares eram contagiosos. Natsuke era um homem muito bonito, charmoso, inteligente... Um homem maravilhoso, isso Rin já havia notado. Era adorado por todos no vilarejo.

Rin: '- A senhora Yusaka me contou de seu passado.'

Natsuke acordara. As palavras de Rin o despertaram de um transe profundo. Estivera observando cada detalhe do rosto da jovem. Ficara muito encantado.

Natsuke: '- Vc não quer mesmo me contar, não é?'

Rin: '- Desculpe. Mas... Não queria relembrar meu passado...'

Natsuke: '- Peço desculpas, então, já que agi de forma errada. Não queria tê-la feito recordar lembranças ruins.'

Rin: '- Vcs vão mesmo construir uma...'

Natsuke: '- Já estamos providenciando. Pode ficar tranqüila.'

Rin: '- Eu queria ajudar... Em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Queria ser útil aqui.'

Natsuke: '- E será. Todos aqui ajudam da maneira que podem. Nem todos são especialistas, mas tentar fazer seu trabalho da melhor maneira possível.'

Um pequeno silêncio estendeu-se entre os dois. Riam das piadas contadas pelos amigos, comiam a deliciosa carne que era constantemente distribuída... A noite estava sendo maravilhosa.

Natsuke: '- Rin...'

Aquele tom de voz... Não... Não... Mais uma vez, não!! Não podia ser!! Só uma pessoa chamava por seu nome naquele tom... Sesshoumaru...

Rin: '- AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!'

Todos, que estavam em torno da fogueira, se assustaram e olharam para a jovem. O silêncio percorreu o local durante alguns segundos.

Natsuke: '- Rin? Vc... Vc está bem?'

As mãos de Rin estavam em seu rosto. Sesshoumaru... Por que tudo fazia com que se lembrasse dele?

Rin: '- D... Desculpe...'

Yusaka: '- Saiam da frente! Saiam da frente!'

A velha senhora Yusaka aproximou-se de Rin e olhou para seu rosto. Viu, mais uma vez, aqueles olhos implorando por ajuda... Implorando pelo esquecimento... Mais uma vez, via lágrimas rolarem do rosto da jovem.

Yusaka: '- Muito bem, pessoal! Voltem aos seus assuntos! Deixem que eu resolvo isso!'

Logo, os demais habitantes voltaram a conversar, a trocar idéias e a se divertir. Yusaka agachou-se diante da jovem e olhou para seus olhos.

Yusaka: '- Responda-me, criança. Vc está bem?'

Rin: '- Estou... Estou...'

Natsuke: '- Não, não está. Senhora Yusaka, vamos levá-la para casa. Vc precisa de cuidados, Rin. Venha.'

Natsuke, mais uma vez, carregou-a e levou-a devolta à casebre de Yusaka, onde lá os três se puseram a conversar.

Yusaka: '- Muito bem... Vejo que seus problemas são maiores do que imaginamos.'

Rin: '- Eu já disse, eu estou bem e...'

Natsuke: '- Não, não! Está mentindo!'

(Que lindinho! Ele está preocupado com ela!)

Yusaka: '- Por favor, Natsuke... Acalme-se.'

Natsuke: '- Mas... Senhora Yusaka...'

A velha mulher estendeu a mão e imediatamente Natsuke sentou-se e se acalmou.

Yusaka: '- Precisamos saber, jovem Rin, o que está acontecendo. Estamos muito preocupados. Vemos o seu sofrimento.'

Rin: '- Eu... Bem...'

Rin olhou para Natsuke. Ele logo percebeu que não poderia ficar lá dentro. Por algum motivo, a jovem recusava-se a falar estando presente.

Natsuke: '- Está certo. Eu vou. Quando terminarem... Me chamem.'

Ele se retirou do local deixando as duas à sós. Rin, por algum motivo –o qual não conseguia explicar- estava mais tranqüila para falar sobre o assunto.

Rin (apontando para seu punho): '- Está vendo essas marcas?'

Yusaka: '- Sim.'

Rin: '- Foi feita por um youkai.'

Os olhos de Rin voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Agora não poderia desistir. Iria até o final.

Rin: '- Foi o único ser que eu amei em toda a minha vida!'

Yusaka sentiu, naquele momento, um arrepio na espinha. Rin estava sofrendo muito. Muito mesmo. Mas... O que teria acontecido?

Yusaka: '- E... O que aconteceu, filha?'

Rin: '- Eu sempre o amei! Sempre! Mas...'

A jovem deu uma pequena pausa, respirou fundo e continuou.

Rin: '- Quando o encontrei, era apenas uma garotinha. Desde aquela época, desde pequena... Eu me apaixonei por ele. Há um ano, mais ou menos, consegui o que eu sempre quis. O carinho, o calor e a atenção dele. Pelo menos... Eu achava que era isso...'

Yusaka: '- Já sei o que aconteceu. Não precisa continuar.'

Yusaka era muito esperta. Já havia vivido muito, sabia das coisas.

Yusaka: '- Meu bem, vc precisa entender uma coisa... Os youkais são criaturas ambiciosas e orgulhosas. Consideram os humanos e meio-youkais inferiores. Infelizmente, vc se apaixonou por um. Ele deve tê-la feito feliz durante um tempo. Mas, a paixão nos cega. Vc não conseguia ver o pano de fundo. Eles gostam de diversão. Somos apenas objetos em suas mãos.'

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que mais lágrimas rolassem dos olhos de Rin. Mas, ela sabia que era verdade. E essa verdade a consumia. A corroía por dentro.

Rin: '- E o pior é que... Por mais que eu tente...'

Yusaka: '- Não consegue esquecê-lo.'

Rin: '- Sim...'

A velha mulher deu um abraço bem apertado em Rin e deixou-a chorar o quanto quisesse. Ela precisava pôr para fora aquele sofrimento, aquela dor, aquela angústia.

'Então... É isso...'

Passos foram ouvidos do lado de fora. Alguém estivera bem próximo do local, certamente teria escutado tudo. Caminhando em direção a um rio próximo... Estava Natsuke...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Coitadinha! Sniff... Puxa vida, Sesshou! Por que foi inventar de trair a Rin? Tadinha... Tá sofrendo tanto!...

Bem, digam o que estão achando, por favor!! Eu preciso saber!!! Bjux e até o próximo cap.!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Miaka**: Obrigada pelo review!!! Vc foi a primeira "anônima" da minha lista!! Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Bjux!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Puxa, Hika! Vc tá gostando mesmo? Que bom!! Eu tb tô amando! Dá tanta peninha da Rin... Se bem que... O Natsuke é um pedação de gente, né? Cá entre nós! Hehehhe... Bjux!!

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Aham... Peraí gente... Qual é? Agora todas estão dando em cima do Natsuke, é? Olha lá, hein! Ele já tem dona (hehehe... brincadeirinha...)! Realmente, quem é que não ia gostar de um "pão" como ele? Ele é td de bom!!! Opa! Peraí! E o Sesshou? Cadê o Sesshou? Como vc disse, ele é "imcomparável"! Vamos lá, Sesshou! Quem é o melhor? Hein, hein? Sesshou X Natsuke! Hehehhe... Eu sou muito boba, né, CaHh? Fala sério... Bjux e obrigada pelo review!!


	19. A dor da distância V

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Oi, oi, oi!! Tudo bem, gente? Olha, preciso dizer que estou AMANDO os reviews!!! Por favor, não deixem de enviá-los!! Bjux!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 19- A dor da distância V

"Rin adormecera nos braços de Yusaka. A velha mulher fazia carícias na cabeça da jovem que, apesar de estar dormindo, ainda deixava rolar algumas últimas lágrimas.

Yusaka: 'Coitadinha... O que mais posso fazer para ajudar? Natsuke deve estar chateado e, acima de tudo, preocupado. Espero que essa fase ruim passe logo.'

Natsuke ouvira toda a conversa. Sabia que fizera algo errado, afinal escutara por 'detrás das portas'. Mas, sua preocupação e curiosidade eram imensas! Precisava descobrir o que fazia a jovem Rin sofrer tanto.

Natsuke: 'Se... Ao menos eu pudesse encontrar esse youkai... Eu o faria pagar pelo que fez!'

Foi nesse momento que o jovem percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele deu pequenos risos, estava surpreso.

Natsuke: 'Então... Então é isso? Como eu não pude perceber? Sou um idiota...'

Ele, enfim, dera-se conta de seus sentimentos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava apaixonado. Tinha certeza disso. Ela o encantara, desde a primeira vez que a viu. Seu rosto, seu jeito, sua forte necessidade por carinho, fizeram com que tudo apontasse para um acontecimento inédito na vida de Natsuke.

Natsuke: 'Como pode? Mal nos conhecemos...'

Nesse momento, o jovem ouve passos. Ele vira-se e encontra Yusaka. Estava sentado à margem de um rio e logo sua tutora sentou-se ao seu lado.

Natsuke: '- E ela? Como está?'

Yusaka: '- Chorou muito, mas está dormindo.'

Natsuke: '- Eu queria tanto poder... fazer alguma coisa...'

Yusaka: '- Querido, vc já está fazendo o possível. Não exija tanto de si mesmo.'

Natsuke: '- Eu sinto como se ela precisasse de ajuda.' 

Yusaka: '- E precisa. Precisa de muito carinho e apoio nesse momento. É uma jovem frágil...'

Natsuke: '- Eu... Gostaria de poder me encontrar frente a frente com esse youkai e...'

Yusaka: '- Não se iluda, filho! Vc, com toda a certeza, não desejaria isso. Eu sei que vc ouviu a conversa e entendo o seu desespero.'

Natsuke: '- Obrigado, senhora Yusaka. Mesmo assim, eu o mataria se...'

Yusaka: '- Não, não mataria. Ele o mataria antes. Enquanto ela dormia, eu resolvi analisar um pouco mais a marca das garras do youkai no pulso dela, para ver se conseguia obter mais alguma informação sobre o tal sujeito.'

Natsuke: '- E...'

Yusaka: '- Acredite em mim, vc não gostaria de topar com um desses no meio do caminho, muito menos de querer arrumar uma confusão.'

Natsuke: '- Ele é tão forte assim?'

Natsuke abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que não teria nenhuma chance contra o youkai. Mas, por dentro, sentia um ódio tão grande, tão grande, que seria capaz de cometer qualquer loucura.

Yusaka: '- É bem provável que ela acorde apenas ao amanhecer. Por isso, vá dormir, meu filho. Deixe que eu cuido dela.'

Natsuke: '- Posso pedir uma coisa, senhora Yusaka?'

Yusaka: '- Sim?'

Natsuke: '- Posso olhá-la, uma última vez, antes de me retirar?'

Yusaka: '- Claro. Fique com ela por alguns minutos, eu preciso pegar umas ervas, logo voltarei.'

Natsuke: '- Está certo.'

Yusaka se retirou e seguiu seu caminho. Natsuke levantou, de onde até então estava sentado, e caminhou até a casebre onde se encontrava Rin. Entrou bem devagar e logo deslumbrou-se com a imagem. Pela primeira vez, via uma expressão de tranqüilidade no rosto da jovem.

Natsuke: 'Como um ser pode ser capaz de maltratar vc? É tão bonita, tão doce... Só um animal mesmo a faria sofrer. Um youkai sem coração...'

Natsuke olhou fixamente para Rin. Ela, finalmente, dormia calma. Logo notou a lágrima ainda presente no rosto da jovem. Levantou um pouco a mão e 'tirou-a' de lá.

Natsuke: 'Pronto. Agora, sim. Não há mais com que se preocupar.'

Aquele gesto de carinho acabou deixando-o 'viciado'. Não queria tirar a mão do rosto dela. Sua pele era tão macia, tão bonita...

Natsuke: 'Nesse momento... Tudo o que eu mais queria era que o tempo parasse.'

Seus olhos percorreram o cabelo de Rin. Sua mão logo foi atraída para lá. Olhou para olhos dela, para o nariz, para a... BOCA... Era rosada, jovem, parecia ainda inexplorada. Mas, sabia que não era verdade. A tentação de beijá-la foi aumentando. Cada vez mais era impossível suportar. Até que... deixou ser levado pelo seus sentimentos. Seus lábios encostaram levemente nos dela. Aquele momento foi maravilhoso. Era exatamente o que ele mais desejava. Estava, enfim, realizado."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Que coisa mais linda, né, gente? Que momento mais romântico!! Bem, espero que vcs estejam gostando. Bjux!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Kk Higurashe**: Nossa, eu acho que vou ter de passar a contar o nº de garotas que estão virando fãs do Natsuke... Hehehehhe... Bem, se ela vai demorar ou não a dar uma chance p/ ele, sinceramente, não sei. Mas, acho que pode demorar um pouquinho (bem pouquinho). Afinal, quem é que resistiria a um galã como ele? Bjux!! Obrigada pelo review!! (pode deixar, não vou demorar a postar! Não sei se vc percebeu, mas, eu posto pelo menos 1 por dia...)

**Hika Cheshire**: Calma, calma!! Tadinho do Natsuke, daqui a pouco estará sufocado pelas fãs... Hehehehe... Isso é bom! Na verdade, mais ou menos, né? Bem, acho que já deu p/ ver que ele é um kra de valor! E muito bonito, é claro. Vc é D, Hika! Nem que a fic tivesse 2.560 caps., vc leria de qualquer jeito! Pelo visto, vc está realmente amando a fic!!! Heheheh... Sniff... Snifff... Muito obrigada, viu?


	20. Meu amigo Rakeruu e o ataque do youkai

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Bem, essa seqüência de cap. especiais está ficando bem interessante (ao menos na minha opinião). Só estou um pouco preocupada com uma coisa... Vcs não se esqueceram do "resgate do Sesshyn", né? É pq... Mudei tanto (tudo bem, não precisa exagerar...) de assunto que... Bem, pensei que vcs haviam se esquecido da fic original. Mas, tudo bem.

Vamos logo à fic.

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 20- Meu amigo Rakeruu e o ataque do youkai

"Natsuke ainda beijava a jovem Rin. Seu coração estava acelerado, a emoção era muito grande. Estava feliz, muito feliz pela oportunidade que realizar seu desejo.

Yusaka: '- Natsuke, obrigada por...'

Yusaka entrara na casebre surpreendendo o jovem.

Yusaka: '- Meu filho, o que...'

Natsuke: '- Senhora Natsuke, eu...'

Os dois estavam perplexos. Não sabiam o que dizer. Natsuke levantou-se e se retirou de dentro da casebre, deixando Yusaka e Rin à sós.

Yusaka: 'Então... Minhas suspeitas estavam corretas... Natsuke está apaixonado por Rin!'

Rin mexeu-se para o lado, mas não acordou. Yusaka sentou-se a seu lado e começou a preparar um chá especial para a jovem.

Natsuke estava do lado de fora, próximo ao rio. Pensava profundamente em Rin. Seu amigo (melhor amigo, por sinal) Rakeruu, percebeu que uma tristeza estava pairando no ar.

Rakeruu: '- O que foi, Natsuke?'

Natsuke: '- Nada.'

Rakeruu: '- Vamos... Não minta para mim. Eu sei quando há algo de errado com vc.'

Natsuke: '- Não dá pra esconder nada de vc, né?'

Rakeruu: '- É aquela garota?'

Natsuke: '- Está falando da Rin?'

Rakeruu: '- Essa aí. Ela tem haver com o que vc está sentindo?'

Natsuke: '- Tem. Vc pode não acreditar, Rakeruu, mas... Eu estou apaixonado por ela.'

Rakeruu: '- Quem??? Vc??? Não brinca!!'

Natsuke: '- Estou falando sério.'

Rakeruu: '- Posso dizer uma coisa, amigo?'

Natsuke: '- Fala.'

Rakeruu: '- Está rolando uns boatos entre o pessoal que... Bem... Eles acham que essa tal de Rin... Eles acham que ela é uma bruxa, ou que fez pacto com o demônio, ou coisa parecida...'

Natsuke: '- O QUE?????????'

Rakeruu: '- Calma, calma, Natsuke!'

Natsuke: '- Vcs enlouqueceram????'

Rakeruu: '- Bem... Disseram que ela tinha essência de youkai e... Já que se parece com uma humana...'

Natsuke: '- Vcs perderam o juízo! E, por tudo o que vc mais ama, Rakeruu, faça com que esses boatos desapareçam!!! Não quero trazer mais problemas para ela!'

Rakeruu: '- Mais problemas? Do que vc está falando?'

Natsuke: '- Por favor, preciso que isso seja esquecido! Ela já sofreu demais no passado, já está sendo difícil esquece-lo! Não crie motivos para ela sofrer mais ainda!'

Rakeruu: '- Está certo... Está certo...'

Rakeruu estava muito surpreso e espantado com a atitude de seu amigo. Jamais o vira dar tanto valor a uma mulher.

Rakeruu: '- E ela?'

Natsuke: '- O que?'

Rakeruu: '- Está apaixonada por vc?'

Natsuke abaixou a cabeça. Essa era uma dúvida que o atormentava.

Natsuke: '- Não.'

Rakeruu: '- Não??? Isso é impossível! Quantas garotas já se apaixonaram por vc, Natsuke? Vc é o homem mais famoso, mais desejado pelas mulheres aqui! Ela deve ser louca...'

(Um momentinho... Vcs acham que essa fala dele ficou meio gay? Caso tenham achado isso, peço desculpas. Ele não é!)

Natsuke: '- Ela está apaixonada por outro...'

Rakeruu: '- Outro? Que outro?'

Natsuke: '- Por um... youkai...'

O jovem amigo logo empalideceu. Ficara muito surpreso ao ouvir as palavras de Natsuke.

Rakeruu: '- Um... Um youkai?'

Natsuke: '- Sim.'

Rakeruu: '- Mas... Como?'

Natsuke: '- É uma história muito longa, Rakeruu.'

Logo um silêncio percorreu o local. Rakeruu estava surpreso, e como! Natsuke não tinha mais nada para falar. Seu amigo, ainda sob o efeito da perplexidade, estava calado. Mas, o silêncio durou pouco. Um estrondo tomou conta da região, assustando a todos os habitantes do vilarejo.

Natsuke: '- O que foi isso???'

Rakeruu: '- Não sei. Mas, mão me parece que é boa coisa.'

Logo, um youkai gigante apareceu. Os humanos corriam apavorados de um lado para outro. Os mais fortes e valentes homens pegaram suas flechas e suas lanças, na tentativa de deter o youkai furioso.

Natsuke: '- Vá embora, youkai!!'

Natsuke, um dos melhores arqueiros da região, lançou uma de suas flechas no youkai. (Ai, ai... Imaginem só a cena... O Natsuke devia estar maravilhoso...). Acertou-o no olho direito. O monstro, enfurecido, agarrou o jovem e ergueu-o.

Youkai: '- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! Agora vou acabar com vc!!'

Rakeruu: '- NATSUKE!!!!!!!'

De repente, em meio aos gritos, um sobressaiu.

Rin: '- NATSUKE!!!!!'

Rin acordara e, assustada, em meio a multidão, fora ver o que acontecia. Ao ver Natsuke sendo segurado pelo Youkai, o desespero bateu em seu coração.

O youkai, ao ouvir a voz da jovem, virou-se para procurar quem era a dona. Em meio a tantos homens, uma jovem e bela mulher estava presente.

Youkai: '- Não! NÃO!!!!'

Surpreendentemente, o youkai assustara-se ao ver Rin e demonstrara um desespero sem limites. Largou Natsuke no chão e fugiu apavorado.

Natsuke, que fora pego pelo amigo e ajudado a se levantar, estava muito surpreso e confuso, assim como todos os demais habitantes. Afinal, pela primeira vez na história daquele vilarejo, um youkai fugira com medo de uma reles humana..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Uau!!! Que demais, né? Um youkai com medo de uma humana... Caramba... Hehehhe... Espero que vcs estejam gostando. Bjux!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Miaka**: Hehehehe... Valeu! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Otaku-IY**: Toh.. Agora vc já pode ler! Tá aqui, o cap. 20 (muito bom, na minha opinião). Hehehhe... Obrigada pelo review!! Bjux!

**Kk Higurashi**: Foi uma pena, né? Mas, a Rin não correspondeu... Agora, com relação ao Sehoumaru... Não sei ao certo se ele e o Natsuke vão se encontrar cara-a-cara, mas... Quem sabe? É uma idéia... Heheheh... Valeu! Bjux!!


	21. A decisão de Natsuke

Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo? 

Nota da autora: Puxa vida, gente! Muito obrigada pelos reviews!! Continuo a pedir que não deixem de mandá-los!! Bjux!!!

(desculpe por ser tão rápida, mas é que não tenho muito o que comentar hj...)

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 21- A decisão de Natsuke

"Todos do vilarejo olhavam para Rin. Como? Como aquela garota conseguira? Espantar um youkai tão grande e medonho... Como uma humana conseguira realizar tal feito?

Yusaka: '- R-Rin...'

Rakeruu: '- Natsuke, eu...'

Natsuke não conseguia desviar os olhos de Rin. Na verdade, ninguém conseguia. Estavam todos perplexos.

Habitante nº1: '- Eu disse!! Eu disse!! Ela é uma bruxa!!!'

Habitante nº2: '- É!! Isso aí!!! Ela fez pacto com o demônio!!!'

Habitante nº 3: '- Como uma humana poderia ter assustado um youkai? Ela não é uma humana de verdade!!! É um disfarce!!! Ela vai matar todos nós!!!'

Natsuke, Rakeruu e a Senhora Yusaka, ao ouvirem os comentários e as ofensas, irritaram-se e se puseram a contornar a situação.

Natsuke: '- Como podem ser tão ingratos???'

Rakeruu: '- Ela salvou o vilarejo!!!!'

Habitante nº4: '- E quem garante que não foi ela quem atraiu o youkai para cá?'

Natsuke: '- Isso é um absurdo!! Ela jamais faria isso!!!'

Rakeruu: '- O que está havendo com vcs?? Não percebem que ela salvou nossas vidas???'

Habitante nº5: '- Nós é que perguntamos!! Vcs estão muito estranhos!! Por que ficam do lado dessa estranha?'

Habitante nº6: '- O que aconteceu com vc, Natsuke??? Está perdendo o bom senso e o juízo??'

Habitante nº7: '- Eles foram enfeitiçados!!! Essa bruxa enfeitiçou eles!!! Estamos perdidos!!!'

A confusão se formara. Todos do vilarejo, por incrível que pareça, estavam contra Rin. Estavam assustados. Temerosos. Receosos. Tinham, em suas mentes, uma interpretação errada do acontecido.

Yusaka: '- SILÊNCIO!!!'

Por respeito à velha senhora, todos calaram-se imediatamente e puseram-se a escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

Yusaka: '- Admito que, em vista do último acontecido, foi algo totalmente fora da nossa realidade. Mas, acreditem! A jovem Rin não está aqui para trazer destruição! Ela precisa de nossa ajuda e é assim que a oferecem?? Julgando-a de maneira errada???'

Todos permaneciam calados. A velha Yusaka era tremendamente respeitada na região e todos confiavam em sua pessoa. Entretanto, em meio a tantos homens calados, um destacou-se.

Habitante nº8: '- Como irá provar, velha Yusaka, que essa garota não está aqui para trazer destruição? Ela meteu medo em um youkai, um YOUKAI!!! Isso prova que ela deve ser uma criatura bem pior do que qualquer youkai!'

Os demais homens balançaram as suas cabeças afirmativamente. Estavam concordando com a afirmação do outro.

Yusaka: '- Vc quer uma prova? O último acontecido já não é uma? Esta jovem afugentou o youkai! Salvou-nos de uma desgraça ainda pior! Poderíamos ter perdido Natsuke!!! Mas, ele ainda vive. E tudo graças à Rin!'

Natsuke aproximou-se de Rin, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, e segurou sua mão. Ele estava do lado dela.

Natsuke (cochichando aos ouvidos de Rin): '- Não se preocupe. Tudo vai acabar bem. Não vou deixar que vc saia mal dessa.'

Ela apertou um pouco a mão dele. Estava aceitando a força que ele estava dando. Afinal, o momento era difícil e precisavam estar juntos para sair vitoriosos.

Habitante nº8: '- Ela deve ir embora do vilarejo!!! Só assim estaremos seguros!!!'

Habitante nº3: '- Sim!!! Vá embora, aberração!!!!'

Habitantes (em coro): '- ABERRAÇÃO!!!! ABERRAÇÃO!!!'

Rin levou um choque. Quando, finalmente, achara que encontrara o lugar perfeito para se viver, o local com que sempre sonhara.... Estava sendo expulsa de lá. Como o destino pôde ter reservado tantas coisa ruins?

Natsuke olhou para Rin e viu que lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Isso entristeceu-o muito. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

Rin largou a mão de Natsuke e correu para fora do vilarejo. Aquele ato deixou-o muito abalado e, principalmente, desesperado. Não podia deixar que ela fosse embora. Correu mais rápido e se pôs na frente dela, impedindo sua passagem. Os habitantes no fundo ainda chamavam-na de aberração, o que machucava ainda mais o coração da jovem.

Natsuke: '- Rin, por favor, não vá!'

Rin: '- Deixe-me ir, Natsuke! Não vê? Não sou desejada aqui.'

Natsuke: '- Quem foi que lhe disse isso? E quanto a mim? Eu não significo nada?'

Rin parou naquele momento. Olhou nos olhos de Natsuke, podia ver que ele estava realmente desesperado.

Natsuke: '- Por tudo o que vc mais ama, Rin... Não vá... Eu preciso de vc aqui...'

Rin: '- Vc viveu muitos anos sem me conhecer, e vivia muito bem, com seus amigo e... Por que agora seria diferente?'

Natsuke: '- PORQUE EU...eu...'

Natsuke, por pouco, não revelara seus sentimentos a ela. A vontade de dizer a verdade era imensa, mas tentava se controlar. Sabia que ela não o amava.

Rin: '- Vc...'

Natsuke: '- Rin, vc é muito importante para mim. De verdade.'

Aquilo amoleceu o coração da jovem. Pela primeira vez na vida, ouvira da boca de alguém que era importante. Sempre achara-se inútil, mas... Agora vira que existiam pessoas no mundo que davam valor a sua pessoa.

Rin: '- Natsuke...'

Rin, imediatamente, abraçou o jovem a sua frente.

Rin: '- Adoro vc...'

Natsuke, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, percebeu que tinha uma chance, por menor que fosse, de faze-la feliz. Os gritos ainda ecoavam no fundo, o assunto não fora totalmente esclarecido.

Natsuke pegou, mais uma vez, na mão de Rin e dirigiu-se para dentro do vilarejo. Rakeruu e a senhora Yusaka ainda tentavam conter a agitação e o tumulto, mas o trabalho era muito difícil.

Habitante nº8: '- Olhem!!! Olhem!!! Natsuke está trazendo a bruxa de volta!!!'

Habitante nº4: '- TRAIDOR!!!'

Natsuke: '- Calem-se!!! Tenho um comunicado a fazer!!!'

Todos os habitantes silenciaram-se e puseram-se a escutar.

Natsuke: '- A partir de hoje, Rin será de minha responsabilidade! Caso ela faça algo, o que eu não acredito, a culpa será voltada para mim!!'

Rakeruu: '- Natsuke...'

Natsuke: '- A partir desse dia, declaro Rin como minha esposa!!!'

Todos imediatamente surpreenderam-se. Natsuke jamais se apaixonara e, agora, estava declarando seu casamento!

Rin ficou perplexa. Jamais imaginara que Natsuke faria algo assim, muito menos que gostava tanto assim de sua pessoa.

Rin: '- Natsuke...eu...'

Natsuke: '- E, aquele homem que se atrever a encostar nela, com maus propósitos, eu mato!!!'

Rin, Rakeruu e a velha Yusaka, assim como todos do vilarejo, estavam totalmente perplexos e assustados. Jamais haviam visto Natsuke com tanta raiva.

Nenhuma palavra fora dita depois daquilo. Natsuke, que ainda segurava a mão de Rin, levou-a até sua casebre. Aos poucos, os outros habitantes foram se dirigindo para suas casas humildes. Yusaka e Rakeruu foram em direção à casa de Natsuke para trocar algumas poucas palavras. Algumas de suas dúvidas precisavam ser esclarecidas."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Hoje, o cap. ficou um pouco maior do que o de costume. Mas, tudo bem ,né? Acho que isso não deve ter sido problema.

Peço desculpas pela quantidade imensa de erros no cap. anterior! Mas, acontece, né?

Até o próximo cap.!!

Comentem, por favor!!!

Ah! Mais uma coisa, no próximo, vcs verão a explicação do pq que o youkai fugiu assustado. Bjux e até a próxima!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews: Hj eu estou um pouco "mole" p/ comentar, mas agradeço assim mesmo a todos os reviews!!! Valeu, gente!!

****


	22. A dúvida de Rin e a tristeza de Natsuke

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Oieee!!! Como estão? Bem? Que bom! Pelo visto, vcs estão curtindo muito a versão da Rin, né? Isso me deixa muito feliz!! Obrigada pelos reviews e continuem mandando!! Bjux!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 22- A dúvida de Rin e a tristeza de Natsuke

"Silêncio. Natsuke num canto... Rin no outro... Ele estava de cabeça baixa, pensava e respirava profundamente. Ela o observava e também pensava em sua vida. As lágrimas ainda estavam em seu rosto, mas não tinha motivo para chorar agora. Ele a 'pedira' em casamento, o que obrigava à sua estadia no vilarejo. Ela gostava muito dele, mas seria o suficiente para um bom relacionamento?

Rakeruu: '- Natsuke!'

O fiel amigo e a senhora Yusaka haviam chegado. Estavam ainda pasmos pelo acontecido, mas entendiam o lado de Natsuke.

Rakeruu: '- Natsuke... Puxa, eu... Nem sei o que dizer...'

Yusaka: '- Fique de boca fechada, Rakeruu. Deixe que ele irá nos explicar melhor essa história.'

Natsuke: '- Não tenho nada a explicar. O que vcs viram lá fora é a mais pura verdade. Vou me casar com Rin. Eu assumo a responsabilidade por ela.'

A senhora Yusaka virou o olhar para a jovem e percebeu que ela tinha algo a falar, mas que, provavelmente, não tinha coragem de faze-lo. 

Yusaka: '- E vc, Rin? O pensa disso?'

Rin assustou-se à princípio, mas logo se acalmou.

Rin: '- Bem...'

Ela olhou para Natsuke e ele retribuiu o olhar.

Rin: '- Eu sei que Natsuke só deseja o meu bem, ele quer que eu fique no vilarejo, mas... As outras pessoas daqui não pensam assim...'

Natsuke levantou-se irritado e pôs-se a falar.

Natsuke: '- Eu não ligo para o que eles vão pensar!! Vc não é uma bruxa!! Não fez nada de mal para o nosso vilarejo, ao contrário, Rin!! Por isso, eu não admito que vc saia prejudicada por uma mentira dessas!!!!'

Rin olhou mais uma vez para Natsuke. Estava muito surpresa com a reação dele.

Rin: '- Eu sei, Natsuke, mas...'

Yusaka: '- Mais uma coisa, Rin... Pode nos explicar por que aquele youkai teve medo de vc?'

Rakeruu: '- Logo dela, né? Que tem essa carinha de santa... Se fosse uma mulher horrível, até dava p/ gente entender...'

(Hehehhehe...)

Rin: '- Eu não sei...'

Nesse momento, Rin sofreu um _Flash Back_. Em sua mente começaram a surgir imagens de seu passado. Lá estava ela... Andando ao lado de Jaken e... Sesshoumaru... Uma lágrima rolou do rosto de Rin, nesse momento.

Yusaka: '- Filha... Vc está bem?'

Rin não respondeu. Continuou em seu transe mental (por acaso existe transe físico? Hummm...). Andava com Jaken e Sesshoumaru, era mais um daqueles dias em que tudo acontecia como no dia anterior. Andavam durante horas, paravam às vezes para descansar, outras para se alimentar... Como o de costume. Mas... Naquele dia, um youkai apareceu tentando enfrentar Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia desde o início que Sesshou venceria, afinal, ele tem a Toukijin, enquanto o youkai era apenas grande, um habitante comum da floresta. Sesshoumaru, na luta, cortara a orelha do animal e o deixara gravemente ferido. O youkai conseguira escapar, quase não fora destruído.

Natsuke: '- Rin... Rin... O que aconteceu?'

Rin voltou de seu transe. Olhou para Natsuke e viu que ele estava muito preocupado com ela.

Rin: '- Estou bem.'

Yusaka: '- Tem certeza, filha?'

Rin: '- Tenho.'

Rakeruu: '- Não faz mais isso, garota. O Natsuke quase morreu do coração aqui.'

Natsuke: '- Pára, Rakeruu. O que aconteceu, Rin?'

Rin: '- Eu me lembrei... Já sei porque o youkai fugiu.'

Todos, curiosos, se puseram a escutar a explicação.

Rin: '- Ele me viu ao lado do... do...'

Rin não tinha coragem de pronunciar o nome. Sesshoumaru ainda estava em seu coração.

Natsuke percebeu logo o que ela queria dizer. Mas, o fato dela não conseguir pronunciar o nome do sujeito, deixava mais claro para ele que ela ainda não esquecera o tal youkai.

Yusaka: '- Vc quer dizer que aquele youkai a viu andando com esse outro youkai, não é mesmo?'

Rin: '- Sim... Ele deve ter relacionado as coisas, na hora. Deve ter achado que... _ele_... ainda está perto de mim. Por isso ficou com medo.'

Rakeruu: '- Agora está explicado! Na verdade, o youkai não ficou com medo de vc! Ficou com medo do fantasma do outro.'

Natsuke: '- É... Tem razão...'

Natsuke abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez. Sabia que Rin ainda amava o outro... aquele youkai...

Natsuke: '- Desculpe, mas... Vcs dois podem nos dar licença por um minuto? Preciso falar umas coisas com Rin.'

A senhora Yusaka e Rakeruu imediatamente saem da casa de Natsuke, conforme ele havia pedido.

Natsuke aproximou-se de Rin e abraçou-a. Ela rapidamente aceitou o abraço, e fez o mesmo. Ele sentia que precisava se abrir com ela, mas tinha medo de sua reação. Precisava enfrentar isso.

Natsuke: '- Rin... Vc ficou chateada pelo o que disse? Na verdade, pelo que eu estabeleci?'

Rin: '- Não. Eu sei que vc só fez isso para me ajudar...'

Natsuke: '- Bem... Na verdade... Foi por outro motivo também.'

Rin olhou para os olhos de Natsuke e esperou, ansiosa, pela reposta.

Natsuke: '- Eu amo vc, Rin.'

Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram. Sabia que Natsuke gostava de sua pessoa, mas jamais imaginara que ele a amava! Estava muito surpresa.

Natsuke: '- Eu sei que eu posso ter sido um egoísta, 'obrigando' vc a se casar comigo, mas... Foi a única coisa que veio a minha mente, naquela hora. Peço desculpas se a ofendi, ou coisa parecida.'

Rin: '- Não... Não, Natsuke! Vc não me ofendeu! Pelo contrário! Eu fiquei muito surpresa à princípio, mas... Eu sabia que vc estava fazendo aquilo por...'

Natsuke olhou profundamente nos olhos de Rin. Aquele olhar a impedira de continuar a frase. Como ele era encantador...

Natsuke: '- Rin, não quero forçá-la à nada! Se... Se vc não quiser, eu...'

Rin percebera que dizer aquelas palavras fora um sacrifício para ele. Afinal, seu desejo e grande sonho, era que ela aceitasse.

Rin: '- Natsuke... Vc é um homem maravilhoso. Eu adoro vc, mas... Tenho medo... Medo de faze-lo sofrer... Eu... Não posso correspondê-lo.... Desculpe.'

Ele já sabia disso. Sabia desde o início. Ela não o amava. Aquele feixe de luz da esperança diminuiu ao ouvir as palavras dela.

Natsuke: '- Eu a amo muito, Rin. Por esse motivo, não pude deixá-la ir. Eu preciso que vc fique comigo. Eu... tenho certeza de que... Com o tempo... vc vai me amar.'

Era a primeira vez que Natsuke sofria por conta de uma mulher. Era um sentimento inovador em seu coração. Jamais pensara, jamais imaginara o quanto dói a dor da dúvida (nossa! Essa foi a pior! Dói a dor... Falhas técnicas, sorry...). Não sabia se ela aceitaria viver a seu lado. Esse era seu desejo, mas... E ela? Ainda guardava as lembranças do passado... Era o momento da decisão. Se ele queria que ela aceitasse, faria da forma certa.

Natsuke: '- Rin, não vou obrigá-la. Mas, preciso de uma resposta. Vc quer se casar comigo?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ai... Que sonho, né, gente? Quem não ia querer um homem desses? Ai, ai...

Aham... Bem, nos vemos no próximo cap., ok? Bjux!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**CaHh Kinomoto**: Bem, apesar do Natsuke ser um galã, não podemos nos esquecer do fabuloso Sesshoumaru, né? Ele ainda está em nossos corações! Bjux, CaHh!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Otaku-IY**: Essa é uma da melhores partes da fic (da parte da lembrança da Rin)! Quando ele (Natsuke) descobre que ela está grávida... Hehehehe... Não posso revelar muitas coisas. Só posso dizer que, com certeza (ninguém tem dúvidas disso), ele será tremendamente carinhoso e amável, como sempre foi. Mas, há ainda algumas coisinhas... Depois vc vai descobrir. Bujx!!! Obrigada pelos dois reviews!!

**Kk Higurashi**: Eu tb fico com o maior dó do Natsuke... Ele não merecia não ser correspondido, né? Mas, fazer oq? A Rin ama o Sesshou (e isso eu não vou mudar, de forma alguma!)! Heheheh... Bjux!!!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Puxa, tb fiquei com ódio do vilarejo. Tadinha da Rin! Ela protege eles e ainda ficam acusando ela! Que coisa? Quanta gente ingrata! Eh, pode-se dizer que ela teve sorte, né? Pelo menos, alguma no meio de tanto desastre... Hehehehe... Valeu pelo review, Hika! Bjux!!


	23. Não consigo esquecer vc, Sesshoumaru

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Lindo o cap. anterior, né? Me deixou até com lágrimas nos olhos... T-T Bem, acho que vcs devem estar curiosos, né? Ok! Lá vai!!

Obs.: Peço desculpas a algumas pessoas que mandaram reviews para o cap. 21. Esqueci de comentá-los no cap. anterior. Mas, não se preocupem! Irei comentá-los hj! Bjux!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 23- Não consigo esquecer vc, Sesshoumaru

"Rin olhou nos olhos de Natsuke. Via que eles imploravam pela resposta.

Rin: '- Bem...'

Ela hesitou. Pensou, pensou... O que poderia responder?

Natsuke: '- Rin, eu sei qual é a sua dúvida. Vc não consegue esquecer aquele youkai, não é?'

A jovem logo se surpreendeu. Natsuke sabia de seu passado. Não tinha mais por que esconder.

Rin: '- Eu ainda amo o Sesshumaru, Natsuke.'

Aquelas palavras atacaram o jovem como um soco na cara. Doeram profundamente. Ela falara aquilo que ele mais temia em ouvir.

Natsuke: '- Então... Vc ainda...'

Rin: '- Desculpe.'

Natsuke: '- Tudo bem... Vc não tem a obrigação de me amar só por que eu desejo isso... Eu só quero que vc esteja feliz.'

Rin: '- Feliz?'

Rin pensou duas vezes. Ficar presa a seu amor passado... Estava fora de cogitação. Não podia ficar remoendo o passado. Estava esquecendo de viver o presente! Estava deixando de lado pessoas que a amavam de verdade, que se preocupavam com seu bem estar... Tudo por causa de seu passado. Como pôde ter se deixado levar tão longe?

Natsuke: '- Eu sei que vc não me ama, Rin. Mas... Eu não tenho nenhuma chance? Nem sequer uma para tentar faze-la feliz? Deixe-me tentar! Eu sei que posso fazer vc esquece-lo! Acredite em mim!'

Rin percebera o desespero que se encontrava em Natsuke. Ele não queria aceitar a idéia de perdê-la, ainda por cima, para um lembrança.

Rin: '- Está certo, Natsuke. Eu aceito me casar com vc.'

Agora ela tinha certeza. Fora a melhor escolha de sua vida até agora. Ele era um rapaz bom, bonito, educado, simpático, forte... E a amava!! Por que deixa-lo de lado? Essa era a sua chance de tentar ser feliz. De apagar suas tristes e sofridas lembranças.

Os olhos de Natsuke se encheram de lágrimas e um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Como ele estava feliz! Abraçou-a imediatamente. Ele jamais a decepcionaria.

Natsuke: '- Pode acreditar em mim, Rin. Eu jamais deixarei que vc sofra de novo.'

Rin: '- Eu acredito em vc.'

Natsuke, não agüentando mais a pressão de seu coração, beijou Rin em seus lábios rosados. Há quanto tempo sonhava com esse momento? Rin, à princípio, hesitou. Logo, o momento envolveu-a e ela e retribuiu o beijo. Os dois ficaram lá dentro por toda a noite. Juntos, sozinhos, em um momento de puro romance.

O dia amanheceu. Natsuke acordou. Rin estava a seu lado. Os dois tiveram uma noite inesquecível. Algo o incomodara um pouco. Sua cabeça estava confusa. A amava muito, mas... Ele se vestiu, saiu de dentro de sua casa e caminhou pelo vilarejo. As pessoas ainda olhavam de um jeito estranho para ele, a confusão não fora esquecida.

Rakeruu: '- Ei, Natsuke!!'

Natsuke: '- Humm?' 

Rakeruu: '- E aí? O que aconteceu?'

Natsuke: '- Vou me casar com ela, Rakeruu.'

Rakeruu: '- De verdade??? Jura???'

Rakeruu abraçou Natsuke e o parabenizou pela novidade.

Rakeruu: '- Espero que vcs sejam muito felizes, amigo.'

Natsuke: '- Também espero.'

Nesse momento, Rakeruu percebeu que havia algo de errado com seu amigo. Ele estava um tanto... triste.

Rakeruu: '- Ei... Fala p/ mim. Aconteceu algo, né? Era p/ vc estar super feliz!'

Natsuke: '- Posso ser sincero com vc, Rakeruu?'

Rakeruu: '- Claro! Sabe que pode sempre contar comigo!'

Natsuke: '- Ela o ama mais do que eu imaginava...'

Rakeruu: '- O ama? Está falando do youkai?'

Natsuke: '- Sim.'

Rakeruu: '- Por que diz isso?'

Natsuke: '- Em primeiro, porque ela me confessou isso. Em segundo, porque eu li isso várias vezes em seus olhos. E em terceiro, porque ela gemeu o nome dele. Nós dormimos juntos essa noite.'

Rakeruu levou um choque. Ouvir seu nome trocado em uma relação sexual é umas das piores coisas que um homem pode ter de aturar.

Rakeruu: '- Caramba... Nem sei o que eu posso dizer...'

Natsuke: '- Mas... Eu prefiro esquecer isso. Sei que não foi intenção dela me magoar. Isso só provou a mim que será mais difícil apagar as lembranças da mente dela.'

Rakeruu: '- É. Nisso eu concordo com vc... Natsuke, vc sabe que ela ainda está super mal com o que aconteceu, então... Não leve as coisas tão a sério.'

Natsuke: '- Vou tentar.'

Um mês se passou e Rin já estava casada, há um tempo, com Natsuke. Os dois viviam super bem, estavam felizes juntos. Rin tentava esconder, mas ainda lembrava-se de Sesshoumaru. Ainda sentia saudades dele. Não podia dizer isso a seu marido, afinal o entristeceria muito. Sabia que ele se esforçava para mantê-la sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Rin: '- Bom dia! Bom dia, como vão?'

Rin agora era amada por todos do vilarejo. Sua bondade e seu jeito amoroso de ser encantavam. Os habitantes de lá já haviam esquecido daquela história absurda de bruxa. Ela demonstrara, com o passar dos dias, suas qualidades. E fora, finalmente, aceita.

Rin: '- Senhora Yusaka!'

Yusaka: '- Sim?'

Rin: '- Poderia falar um instante com a senhora?'

Yusaka: '- Claro.'

Rin: '- Poderia me indicar uma erva boa para enjôos?'

Yusaka: '- Para que vc quer? Está passando mal?'

Rin: '- Não, não nesse momento. Mas... Tenho tendo muitas crises de enjôos e... Achei que a senhora poderia me ajudar.'

Yusaka: '- Crises de enjôos? Tem tido mais apetite também?'

Rin surpreendeu-se imediatamente. Como Yusaka poderia ter adivinhado?

Rin: '- Sim! Isso já algumas semanas. Antes até do meu casamento com o Natsuke.'

Yusaka: '- Diga-me, criança, vc dormiu com ele antes do casamento?'

Rin: '- Sim. Umas duas ou três vezes, eu acho...'

Yusaka: '- Então, é isso!!!!'

Rin: '- I-Isso... O que?'

Yusaka: '- Vc está grávida, Rin!!!!'

Rin: '- O QUE?????????'

Ao ouvir a notícia, Rin desmaiou, caindo ao chão. A emoção fora grande demais para seu pobre coração jovem. Dentro de alguns meses... Será mãe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Oieeeee!!! Muito legal, né? Falem a verdade! Enviem seus comentários, por favor!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Juliane.chan**: Kramba!!! Vc começou e só parou no 21??? Puxa... Agora sim eu vejo que minha produção está de escelente qualidade... Hehehhee.... Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por vc ter me colocado em sua lista de favoritos!!! Fiquei muito lisonjeada, viu? Valeu e Bjux!!!

**miaka**: Valeu pelo review!! Tb achei muito linda a decisão do Natsuke!!! Valeu mais uma vez!!! Bujx!!!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Bem, ela aceitou, né? (Se não aceitasse eu a mataria!!! Hehheh... Não liga...). Valeu pelo review, Hika!!!!!!! Valeu mesmo!!!!! Bjux!!!!!!!!


	24. Meu primeiro filho

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Desculpem-me, por favor!! Não postei nada ontem, né?... Caramba... Foi mal... Falha minha... Bem, isso acontece, né? Não dá p/ gente ser perfeito...

Bem... Estamos de volta com mais um cap. Espero que gostem!! E mandem reviews!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 24- Meu primeiro filho

"As notícias voaram. Os boatos eram grandes e estavam por toda a parte. O vilarejo era pequeno, quem ficaria de fora de uma boa novidade? Rin estava grávida.

Natsuke havia saído com os amigos para caçar, mais uma vez. Estava voltando para o vilarejo, quando sentiu algo estranho. Um frio na barriga.

Rakeruu: '- Que houve, Natsuke?'

Natsuke: '- Não sei... Acho que... Uma sensação estranha...'

Entraram no vilarejo. Carregavam sua caça, um youkai muito gordo e suculento. Os habitantes olhavam para Natsuke quando ele passava. Olhavam e cochichavam.

Natsuke: '- O que será que está acontecendo aqui?'

Rakeruu: '- Sei não... Mas, isso tá muito estranho...'

Ninguém se atrevia a comentar. Não tinham certeza se era verdade ou meros boatos. Até que...

Habitante 1: '- E aí, Natsuke? Como vai?'

Natsuke: '- Bem, e vc?'

Habitante 1: '- Bem, obrigado. Como sempre, trouxeram uma boa comida, né?'

Natsuke: '- Claro. Esse daqui deu um pouco de trabalho. Mas, mesmo assim, não resistiu.'

Habitante 1 (indo embora): '- Sei... Valeu, cara! Te vejo hoje à noite, perto da fogueira, ok?'

Natsuke: '- Está certo! Até mais!'

Habitante 1 (já longe): '- Ah! E... Parabéns!'

Aquilo formou um ponto de interrogação na cabeça de Natsuke. Parabéns? Por quê?

Rakeruu: '- Por acaso é seu aniversário, Natsuke?'

Natsuke: '- Não... Que coisa estranha...'

Rakeruu logo precisou se retirar e se desviou à caminho de sua casa. Natsuke aproveitou a ocasião e foi falar com Yusaka. Quando chegou, viu Rin deitada na cama. A senhora Yusaka abanava seu rosto.

Natsuke: '- O que aconteceu, senhora Yusaka?'

Yusaka: '- Ela desmaiou. Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.'

Natsuke: '- Tem certeza? Ela me parece um pouco... pálida.'

Yusaka: '- É normal. Não se preocupe.'

Natsuke: '- Normal? Como assim, normal?'

Rin começou a abrir os olhos vagarosamente. Estava um pouco enjoada, a notícia que recebera de Yusaka a deixara muito surpresa.

Rin: '- N-Natsuke...'

Natsuke: '- Oi, amor... Como vc está? Me deixou preocupado...'

Rin: '- Eu... Eu...'

Rin olhou para Yusaka e esta fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Era a hora de falar a verdade.

Rin: '- Eu estou grávida, Natsuke. Vc vai ser pai!'

A expressão no rosto dele mudou totalmente. Foi uma mistura de choque com felicidade, com perplexidade, com... Suas emoções se misturaram. Seria pai! PAI!! Algo que sempre sonhara em ser! Sempre fora apaixonado por crianças e seu maior sonho estava para se tornar realidade!!

Natsuke: '- Isso... Isso... Não pode ser verdade... Vc está brincando! Só pode ser...'

Um grande sorriso abriu em seu rosto. Ele falava, mas as palavras não saiam em sua forma normal. Estava muito, muito surpreso e, principalmente, feliz.

A emoção tomou conta de tudo. Natsuke abraçou sua esposa e beijou-a infinitamente.

Natsuke: '- Rin, vc... Vc não sabe o quanto...'

Ele não conseguia completar as frases. A emoção era grande demais. Ambos sorriam e choravam com tamanha felicidade.

Natsuke abraçou a velha Yusaka. Ela também estava muito feliz, aquela criança seria como seu neto. Seu coração se enchia de felicidade ao ver Natsuke pulando de alegria.

Ele tentou, mas não agüentou. Saiu correndo da casa de Yusaka. As pessoas do vilarejo se assustaram no início, mas logo compreenderam a situação.

Natsuke: '- EU VOU SER PAI!!! EU VOU SER PAI!!!'

Ele corria pelo vilarejo gritando e abraçando todas as pessoas que encontrava pelo caminho.

Rakeruu: '- Ei, o que está acontecendo?'

Natsuke: '- Rakeruu!! Rakeruu, meu amigo!!!'

Natsuke chegou até a porta da casa de seu amigo. Queria contar a novidade, mas estava quase sem fôlego.

Rakeruu: '- Nossa... O que está havendo, Natsuke?'

Natsuke: '- Eu vou ter um filho, um FILHO, Rakeruu!!! Eu vou ser PAI!!!'

Um longo sorriso abriu no rosto de Rakeruu. Natsuke chorava, as lágrimas caiam com muita facilidade. O momento era de pura emoção.

Rakeruu deu um bom abraço em seu grande amigo. Os dois ficaram lá, um bom tempo rindo e chorando de felicidade. Logo, ambos foram para a casa de Yusaka, onde Rin ainda se encontrava.

Rakeruu: '- Meus parabéns, Rin!'

Rin: '- Muito obrigada, Rakeruu.'

Rakeruu apertou delicadamente a mão de Rin e logo deu um leve abraço nela.

Yusaka: '- Esta noite, temos um bom motivo para uma comemoração.'

Natsuke: '- Sim! E uma grande comemoração! Rakeruu, chame os outros. Vamos caçar de novo. Eu quero que esta noite fique na memória de todos aqui.'

Rakeruu se retirou da casa de Yusaka e foi em busca dos outros rapazes para poderem voltar à caçada.

Natsuke: '- Amo muito vc.'

Rin: '- Também te amo.'

Natsuke deu um beijo em Rin e se dirigiu para a busca por mais comida. A noite, sem sombra de dúvidas, prometia ser muito especial."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: E aí? Gostaram? Eu achei muito fofo!!! Pena que o filho não é dele, né? T-T Ai... Bem, mandem reviews!!! Bjux!!!!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Juli-chan**: Eu achei essa frase tão linda, tb!! Eu que criei! Hehehehe... Só depois, quando eu li que percebi a importância e a beleza que ela transmitia. É tão fofa... Poh, tb toh com saudades de vc! Toh com muitas fotos p/ mostrar p/ vc!!! Sei MSN tá com defeito, é? Humm... Que droga XD (ninguém merece...). Bem... Depois a gente se fala, então... Bjux!!!!!

**Miaka**: Ei tb fiquei com maior dó do Natsuke... Fazer oq, né? O filho não é dele... Bjux!! Valeu pelo review!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Adorei suas carinhas, Hika!!! Vc é Demais! Hehehehe... Bjux!!

**Kk Higurashi**: Viajando, é? Que legal! Bem... Nem tanto... Só p/ votar... Humm... Fazer oq, né? É obrigação de qualquer cidadão... Que bom que gostou dos caps. Tenho trabalhado neles com muito carinho e dedicação. Particurlamente, (modéstia à parte), não imaginei que a fic ia ficar tão interessante. É bom saber que pessoas como vc estão gostando desse meu trabalho. Bem... Ninguém quer que a Rin esqueça o Sesshou, né? Mas... Tb não queremos que ela dê um fora no galã do Natsuke! Ai, complicação... Hehehehe... Bjux!!!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!


	25. Sesshou X Natsuke: um encontro perigoso!

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Humm... O que posso dizer hoje?... Bem, tenho certeza de que todos irão AMAR esse novo cap. Acontecerá algo muito esperado pelos fãs. Bem... Não posso dar muitos detalhes. Leiam e descubram!

DanyMoon

Obs.: Pedirei uma coisa INÉDITA: Mandem reviews! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 25- Sesshou X Natsuke: um encontro perigoso!

(O título já diz tudo, né? Esse cap. promete muito...)

"Rin estava ansiosa. Teria um filho, seu primeiro filho! Natsuke era um homem tão bom e generoso... Seriam a família mais feliz do mundo! Mas... Sesshoumaru... O que estaria fazendo? Onde poderia estar? Depois de um pouco mais de um mês de 'separação'... Qual teria sido o rumo de sua vida?

Rin: 'Por que vc não sai da minha cabeça?... Por que não me deixa em paz?'

Rin ainda estava a casa de Yusaka. Ambas conversavam sobre diversas coisas, uma delas era o amor. Yusaka estava muito curiosa. Queria saber como estava indo o relacionamento dos dois.

Rin: '- Muito bem. Ele é um homem maravilhoso.'

Yusaka: '- Por isso eu vivo dizendo, minha cara: ter se casado com Natsuke foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito.'

Rin: '- Vc tem razão.'

Yusaka: '- Diga-me, filha. Vc ainda sente alguma coisa por... _ele_... Aquele youkai?'

Rin pensou duas vezes. Sabia que ainda amava Sesshoumaru e muito! Mas, também amava Natsuke. Como resolver esse enigma?

Rin: '- Sim... Infelizmente...'

Yusaka: '- Sei... Mas, tenha paciência, filha. Logo, logo, tudo estará às mil maravilhas!'

Rin: '- Eu estou me esforçando! Mas... É difícil esquecê-lo...'

Yusaka: '- Esquecer o amor é uma das provas mais difíceis da vida. Mas, vc é forte. Vai conseguir. Principalmente porque um novo ser virá logo em breve.'

Rin: '- Vc tem razão. Estou tão emocionada! Jamais imaginei que conseguiria ser feliz de novo.'

Yusaka: '- Já pensou em um nome para a criança?'

Rin: '- Ainda não.'

Nesse momento, Rin lembrou-se de um episódio de sua vida. Uma 'promessa' que fizera a si mesma.

--------- Início da lembrança-----------

Rin: '- Senhor Sesshoumaru!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Sim, Rin?'

Rin: '- Quando... Quando vamos nos casar?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Casar? Rin, vc tem 13 anos!'

Rin: '- Eu sei! Mas... Meu maior sonho... É me casar com o senhor!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Um dia, Rin. Um dia... Quando vc for mais velha.'

Rin: '- Está certo!! E vamos ser muito felizes, não é? Vamos ter vários filhos e...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Como vc é uma menina sonhadora...'

Rin: '- Nosso primeiro filho vai se chamar... Sesshyn! Isso! É a mistura de Sesshoumaru com Rin!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Vamos logo, Rin! Ou vai ficar para trás!'

Rin: '- Tá!'

---------- Fim da lembrança--------------

(Alguém aqui já pensou que o Sesshou é... Bem... Como posso dizer... Um pedófilo - sei lá como se escreve...-?)

Rin voltou ao mundo real. Yusaka estava preparando um chá.

Rin: '- Eles ainda não voltaram?'

Yusaka: '- Não, minha filha. Acabaram de sair à pouco, lembra-se? Sem falar de que o Natsuke está muito empolgado hoje. É bem provável que volte com um belo jantar.'

Rin: '- Sem sombra de dúvidas... Ele é muito habilidoso, não?'

Yusaka: '- Sim, e como! Sempre treinou muito, queria ser o melhor do vilarejo. E não é que conseguiu?'

Rin: '- É muito esforçado.'

Yusaka: '- Essa noite, minha cara Rin... Promete ser espetacular...'

Enquanto isso... No meio da floresta...

Rakeruu: '- Vai lá, Natsuke! Só falta o golpe final!!'

Natsuke pegou uma lança que estava no canto e lançou-a no youkai.

Rakeruu: '- É ISSO AÍ!! VALEU, NATSUKE!!'

Natsuke: '- Boa caçada, muito boa, pessoal!'

Habitante x (cansei de botar número XD): '- Caramba, Natsuke... Vamos ter um baita banquete hoje, né?'

Rakeruu: '- Pode crer!'

Natsuke: '- Meus amigos, essa noite entrará para a história como a melhor comemoração do século!!'

Os amigos deram pequenas palmadas uns no ombro dos outros.

De repente, um barulho... Natsuke, que é bastante ágil (ele é tudo, né, gente?), pega seu arco e flecha e aponta para a moita. De lá sai... Um ser muito estranho...

Natsuke: '- Fique parado aí!'

Jaken: '- Humano impresssstável!! Sssai do caminho!!!'

Rakeruu: '- E... Olha lá... Um sapinho com chapéu de aniversário!'

Jaken: '- Sssseu missserável! Largue o meu ccchapéu!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- O que está havendo aqui?'

Os demais homens, que estavam implicando com Jaken, pararam perplexos ao ver Sesshoumaru. Era um youkai que assustava.

Natsuke permaneceu com seu arco e fecha armados para o ataque. Qualquer movimento brusco que aquele youkai tentasse fazer... Seria o último...

Sesshoumaru: '- O que pensa que vai fazer, humano?'

Natsuke: '- À princípio... Nada. Mas, dê um passo e vc vai sentir a precisão de minha flecha!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Não me faça rir...'

Natsuke: '- Ora... Que youkai mais convencido, não?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Escute aqui, humano. Saia da minha frente. Ou vai preferir sofrer as conseqüências...'

Jaken: '- Obedeçççça, humano! Ssssua vida e a de ssseusss amigosss essstá em jogo! A paciência do sssenhor Ssessshoumaru é curta!' 

Natsuke: 'Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru? Onde eu ouvi esse nome?'

Rakeruu: '- Cale a boca, sapinho infernal!!'

Jaken: '- Ora, ssseu...'

A briga estava formada. Natsuke X Sesshoumaru. Rakeruu X Jaken. Os demais homens estavam com medo demais para tentar se meter na briga. Mas, se fosse preciso, ajudariam seus amigos.

Os olhares eram fortes e agressivos. Nenhuma palavra fora dita. Nenhum movimento. Todos estavam paralisados. Quem daria o primeiro passo? Sesshoumaru? Ou seria... Natsuke?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Tcharam!!!!!!!!! O que acharam? Comentem!!! Uma situação e tanto, né? Hehehe... Bjux!!!!!!

Comentarei no próximo cap. Preciso resolver um pequeno probleminha aqui...


	26. Vc é aquele youkai

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Uau!!!!! Vcs já repararam que estamos no cap. 26??? Puxa... É muita coisa!

O que acharam do cap. passado? Demais, né? Bem, agora está na hora da continuação. Bjux!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 26- Vc é aquele youkai...

"Sesshoumaru estava em um mal dia. Sua paciência estava curta. Natsuke era tão orgulhoso quanto o youkai. Não sairia dali sabendo que estaria alimentando a ideologia daquele ser de que 'os youkais são superiores aos humanos.'

Rakeruu: '- É um conselho, sapinho: não arrume encrenca com Rakeruu!'

Jaken: '- Humano idiota!! Acccha messmo que pode com o basstão de duasss cabeçasss?'

Natsuke: '- Não estou a fim de brigar agora, youkai. Por isso, saiam daqui. Essa região não é para vcs.'

Sesshoumaru: '- Escute aqui, humano. Quando youkais aceitarem ordens de meros humanos, joaninhas serão o topo da cadeia alimentar. Isso significa, nunca! Agora, saia!'

Jaken: '- Ouviram? O sssenhor Sssessshoumaru essstá ccerto!!'

Rakeruu: '- Ei! Sapinho, a sua briga é comigo!'

Sesshoumaru sacou Toukijin. Sua paciência chegara ao extremo.

Natsuke percebera a reação do youkai a sua frente e lançou uma de suas flechas atingindo e quebrando a armadura de Sesshoumaru (potente essa flecha, não?), (mais uma coisa: eita 'armadurinha' que adora quebrar!).

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse utilizar a Toukijin, um som alto começou a se ouvido. Era parecido com o badalar de um sino.

Jaken: '- É... É a...'

Sesshoumaru: '- Shinaya...'

Natsuke e os demais homens ficaram surpresos ao ver que aquele youkai guardara a espada e saíra do local às pressas. O que teria acontecido?

Jaken: '- Ela já chegou, sssenhor Sssessshoumaru?'

Sesshoumaru: '- Pelo visto sim, Jaken. Aquela viagem estava começando a me parecer longa demais...'

--------Pausa------------

Para aqueles que não entenderam: Shinaya havia viajado há um tempo e agora retornara ao castelo. O barulho que Sesshoumaru e os outros ouviram era o alerta de sua chegada.

--------fim da pausa--------continuação-----------

Natsuke e os outros homens recolheram seu material e voltaram para o vilarejo.

Rin: '- Natsuke!!'

Natsuke: '- Olá, Rin! Tudo bem?'

Rin: '- Sim. Como foi a caçada?'

Natsuke: '- Bem. Conseguimos mais um belo youkai. Essa noite será maravilhosa, pode ter certeza.'

Rin: '- Tudo já está pronto. Só esperávamos vcs.'

Natsuke: '- Claro. Desculpe a demora.'

Rin: '- Venha. É bom vc tomar um banho antes para tirar esse sangue de youkai que está em seu corpo. Vai se sentir melhor.'

Rin levou Natsuke até sua casa, onde lá ele tomaria seu banho e se aprontaria para a noite.

Rin: '- Olha só... Vc está machucado nas costas!'

Natsuke: '- Estou? Nem percebi.'

Rin: '- Deite-se. Eu faço um curativo para vc. A senhora Yusaka me ensinou algumas coisas e...'

Natsuke: '- Rin...'

Rin: '- Sim?'

Natsuke: '- Vc foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter-me acontecido.'

Rin corou. Adorava quando seu marido falava esse tipo de coisas.

Natsuke: '- Ai... É incrível como os youkais são orgulhosos e se acham no topo de tudo...'

Rin: '- Por que diz isso?'

Natsuke: '- Nós encontramos um e...'

De repente, uma luz, uma brilho clareou a mente de Natsuke. Aquele dia... Na primeira vez que ele e Rin dormiram juntos... 'Sesshoumaru...' Sim... Ele ouvira... Ele ouvira exatamente isso! Dos lábios dela!!

Rin: '- Natsuke... Tudo bem?'

Rin percebera que ele ficara mudo e assustado de repente, mas... Não sabia o porquê.

Natsuke: '- Eu... Preciso...'

Rin: '- O que houve?'

Natsuke: '- Preciso falar com Rakeruu.'

Natsuke colocou a camisa e deixou sua casa. Bateu na porta de Rakeruu e ele logo atendeu.

Rakeruu: '- Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Natsuke: '- Ele... Ele, Natsuke, é ELE!!!'

Rakeruu: '- Ele quem? Do que vc está falando?'

Natsuke: '- Aquele youkai que encontramos! Ele é o youkai do passado de Rin! Foi ele que a fez sofrer daquele jeito!!'

Rakeruu: '- O que??? Não pode ser verdade!'

Natsuke: '- Ele esteve ali... Na minha frente e... Eu...'

Natsuke abaixou a cabeça. Perdera sua maior e talvez única chance de se vingar.

Natsuke: '- Eu sou um idiota... Por que o deixei escapar? Por quê??'

Rakeruu: '- A culpa não foi sua, Natsuke. Como vc ia saber que... Olha, não adianta se lamentar agora. Já passou. O que vc deve fazer é esquecer. Venha. A Rin deve estar preocupada. Vc não disse que essa noite seria inesquecível?'

Natsuke: '- E será. A noite em que perdi a maior das oportunidades...'

Rakeruu: '- Levante a cabeça, Natsuke! Vc não tem do que reclamar! É casado com uma ótima mulher, que te ama, e, daqui a um tempo, será pai!'

Natsuke: '- Tem razão, Rakeruu. Há coisas melhores com que tenho que me preocupar.'

Rakeruu: '- Vamos, será divertido! A noite é uma criança! Vamos aproveitar!'

Os dois amigos saíram da casa de Rakeruu e caminharam em direção ao pátio de comemorações. Lá, a 'festa' já começara."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ok, encerramos por hoje. Como está ficando a fic? Boa? Divertida? Um saco? "Não suporto mais!"? Comentem!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Kk Higurashi**: 1º review- Tcharam! Não posso contar! Mas, com certeza será uma surpresa e tanto! Tadinho do Natsuke, né? O filho naum é dele... Mas, ele é um kra legal, vai dar tudo certo! (eu acho...) Agora, com relação ao nome da criança... Naum é bem assim que as coisas vão rolar... Já estou com tudo planejado na minha kbcinha, aguarde! 2º review- É... Põe feia nisso... Sesshou X Natsuke... Naum lembro ao certo quem foi que me pediu, mas acabei achando a idéia legal. O encontro dos dois... Bem, naum rolou muita coisa, mas... Quem sabe mais p/ frente, né? Agora o Natsuke já sabe quem o Sesshou é! Bjux!!!!! Valeu pelo review!

**Nana Pizani**: Oi, é a primeira vez que vc manda um review, né? Ou não? (minha cabeça naum anda muito legal, sabe... naum liga...). Bem, é bom saber que vc teve a 'coragem' e a vontade(põe vontane nisso!) de ler os caps. da minha fic! Ela já está bem grande! Talvez... Nem tanto, né? Os caps. são curtos... Eu acho que tanto a Rin quanto o Natsuke irão se surpreender. Ambos imaginam outra coisa a respeito da criança... Bem, agora é só esperar para ver. Pode ser que isso ocorra no próximo cap., quem sabe?... Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Bjux!!!

**Miaka**: Vc gosta de mandar reviews curitinhos, né? Acho fofinhos! Como eu digo: tamanho não é documento! Se vc fez questão de mandar um review, já fico muito satisfeita! 1º review- Na verdade, a Rin tb não sabe quem é o pai (ignorância total...). Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto! 2º review- É... Foi um momento bem 'quente' o encontro deles, né? Mas... Não rolou nada demais. Calma, calma... O Natsuke ainda naum podia morrer (se bem que... ele morre nas mãos de um youkai, né?). Ele precisa ver o nascimento do filho 'dele'! Tadinho... Bem... Bjux!! E obrigada pelos reviews!!!!

**Otaku IY**: Poh... Põe curiosidade nisso... Tá todo mundo ansioso para esse momento! Heheheeh... Bjux!!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!!


	27. Lágrimas ambíguas

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Ok, ok... Já sei... Errei de novo, né? Fiquei dois dias sem se quer postar UM cap.! Ai, foi mal... Deixa eu explicar o que aconteceu:

1º- Estou para recuperação em duas matérias XD (que decadência...)

2º- Ontem foi meu aniversário (08/10)!!!!!!!

Por isso, naum joguem pedras em mim!

Agora, é claro que eu naum vou deixar vcs no "prejú", né? Então, farei um cap. maior do que os anteriores. Um SUPER cap.! Espero que gostem!

Ah! E mais uma coisa! Esse é um último Cap. da seqüência de lembranças, viu? Buáááááá...T-T Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas, é assim e eu naum posso mudar. Tenho que voltar a fic original, né? Tem gente curiosa na área... Bem, isso é só. Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa.

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 27- Lágrimas ambíguas

"Natsuke e Rakeruu chegaram, enfim, no pátio onde tudo já estava pronto. A comida já estava sendo feita, a bebida já estava servida e as pessoas estavam completamente soltas e distraídas. Era uma noite de comemoração.

Rin estava em um canto, conversando com Yusaka, quando viu seu marido se aproximar.

Rin: '- Natsuke!'

Natsuke: '- Oi, Rin.'

Rin: '- O que aconteceu?'

Natsuke: '- Nada, naum se preocupe.'

Rin: '- Tem certeza?'

Natsuke: '- Sim. Fique tranqüila.'

Natsuke sentou-se ao lado de Rin e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

Natsuke: '- Estou ansioso para o nosso filho chegar.'

Rin: '- Eu também.'

Natsuke: '- Será menino ou menina?'

Rin: '- Naum sei. Mas, naum tenho preferência. Desde que seja uma criança saudável...'

Tudo estava ocorrendo perfeitamente bem. Pessoas cantavam em coro alegremente, outras se enfartavam de tanto comer, outras riam até naum agüentarem mais... e assim por diante. A noite era uma festa total.

Chegou, enfim, os momentos finais da noite. Antes que tudo acabasse, Natsuke pôs-se a fazer um discurso.

Natsuke: '- Tenho algo muito importante para falar.'

Todas as pessoas voltaram sua atenção para o jovem.

Natsuke: '- Gostaria de dizer que naum há melhor lugar no mundo do que aqui. Naum há pessoas de maior valor do que as que vivem nesse vilarejo. Todos aqui são de igual importância para a sociedade, mas cada um possui um valor próprio. Todos são meus parentes e estão em meu coração. Vcs são meus irmãos e irmãs, tios e tias, e, é claro, meus avós. Essas gerações jamais serão esquecidas. Muito menos nosso vilarejo que sempre abrigou os necessitados. Com exemplo, minha adorada esposa Rin. Agradeço a todos que a acolheram, pois, sem isso, jamais teria conseguido obter a felicidade que hoje possuo. Obrigado a todos e desejo tudo de melhor para cada um de vcs!'

Milhares de aplausos foram ouvidos. Logo todos se levantaram e saudaram o jovem.

Rakeruu: '- É isso aí!! Bravo!! Bravo!!'

Yusaka: '- Muito bem, Natsuke!!'

Natsuke desceu de onde estava e beijou sua esposa. Logo, ergueu um dos braços e todos fizeram o mesmo em um grito de vitória, de amizade e de fortes laços sentimentais.

Meses logo se passaram. Rin estava no oitavo mês (próximo ao nono) de gravidez. Sua barriga já crescera bastante, pesava muito. Estava muito feliz. Faltava pouco para conseguir encostar e abraçar seu filho.

Natsuke estava duplamente preocupado. Procurava fazer tudo para que Rin naum tivesse que se preocupar, muito menos que tivesse que fazer algum esforço (que homem maravilhoso, né? Só nos sonhos mesmo...). Ele sabia que, a qualquer momento, seu filho poderia nascer.

Natsuke: '- Rin, vou precisar sair agora.'

Rin: '- Já? Mas... Vc acabou de chegar!'

Natsuke: '- Naum se preocupe. Vou deixar o Rakeruu cuidando de vc. Eu só preciso ir buscar umas coisas que a velha Yusaka me pediu. Vou precisar entrar na floresta e tal... Por isso, se precisar de qualquer coisa, QUALQUER, peça ao Rakeruu que ele a ajudará, está bem?'

Rin: '- Sim. Volte logo.'

Natsuke pegou suas armas, beijou a testa de sua esposa e se retirou. Caminhou por dentre a floresta à procura das plantas que Yusaka havia pedido. Em um momento de distração, sentiu algo passar por perto de si. Ficou alerta.

Natsuke: '- Vc de novo?'

Era... aquele youkai... Cabelos longos, brancos (ou seriam prateados?), olhos amarelados e que relatam uma tremenda ameaça.

Sesshoumaru: '- Humm... O que vc quer?'

Sesshoumaru havia percebido que o jovem havia se posto em posição de ataque e que já sacara sua lança.

Sesshoumaru: '- Os humanos são mais tolos do que eu pensava...'

Natsuke: '- Vc conseguiu escapar da última vez! Mas, não agora! Eu vou me vingar por tudo o que vc fez!!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Por tudo o que eu fiz? Do que vc está falando?'

Natsuke: '- Não se faça de ignorante! Vc sabe muito bem do que se trata!!!' 

Sesshoumaru: '- Escute bem, humano. Não sou o tipo de youkai que ataca vilarejos, se é o que vc pensa. Acho isso uma perda de tempo.'

Natsuke: '- Não estou falando disso!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com um humano. Até porque não vou me rebaixar a seu nível...'

Natsuke partiu para cima de Sesshoumaru e tentou atingi-lo com a lança. Mas, fracassou. Sesshoumaru era tremendamente veloz.

Sesshoumaru: '- Brincadeira de criança...'

SLASH!! 

Natsuke estava ferido. Sesshoumaru o havia atingido com suas garras venenosas.

Sesshoumaru: '- A hora da sua morte chegou, humano.'

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse utilizar seu poderoso ácido, uma fecha atingiu seu braço (coitado! Ele já perdeu um e agora foi atingido no único que tem!).

Rakeruu: '- Largue ele agora, youkai!!!!'

Sesshoumaru: '- Mais um...'

Natsuke: '- Rakeruu... Saia... Ele vai...'

Rakeruu lançou mais uma flecha e Sesshoumaru esquivou-se, deixando Natsuke cair ao chão.

Rakeruu: '- Aproxime-se de nós e vai desejar nunca ter nascido!!!!!'

Natsuke: '- Rakeruu... Onde está... O que aconteceu com...'

Rakeruu: '- Vim aqui o mais rápido que pude, Natsuke! Seu filho está NASCENDO!!!!!!'

Natsuke: '- O QUE??????'

Natsuke arranjou forças para se levantar e correu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do vilarejo. Sesshoumaru, que detestava ser posto para trás, se enfureceu.

Sesshoumaru: 'Um filho, hein? Humm... Vamos ver quem é que vai desejar jamais ter nascido...'

Sesshoumaru ordenou para que um youkai gigante, um de seus servos, fosse em direção ao vilarejo (esse youkai é semelhante àquele que acompanhava o Sesshou em suas primeiras aparições. Ele é bem grande, parece um demônio. Lembraram?).

Natsuke caíra duas vezes ao chão por causa de seu ferimento. Estava doendo demais, mas não podia deixar de estar presente em um momento tão importante.

Natsuke: '- Maldição...'

Rakeruu: '- Eu te ajudo, Natsuke!'

Rakeruu tentava dar apoio ao seu amigo. Sabia de seu desespero e de sua ansiedade.

Ao chegar, Natsuke percebeu que algo estava errado. Milhares de flechas estavam sendo lançadas ao ar, um youkai gigante atacava o vilarejo.

Rakeruu: '- O que vamos fazer?'

Natsuke pensou. Seu desejo de ver o nascimento de seu filho era imenso, mas não poderia deixar que pessoas morressem por causa do youkai.

Natsuke: '- Venha comigo, Rakeruu. Preciso pegar meu arco e flecha.'

E lá foram os dois. Natsuke caminhou até a casa de Rakeruu e ambos buscaram suas armas.

Enquanto isso... Na casa de Natsuke...

Yusaka: '- Vamos, vamos, filha! Vc consegue!'

Rin: '- Ai...!'

Yusaka: '- Ele já está vindo!! O seu filho!! É o seu filho, querida! Ajude-o a vir para o mundo!!'

Yusaka puxou o bebê e pegou-o no colo. Pegou a toalha que estava a seu lado e antes que pudesse secá-lo... Notou... Duas orelhas... No topo da cabeça do bebê... Pareciam de cachorro...

Rin: '- Onde... Onde está meu filho, Yusaka?'

Yusaka: '- Descanse, filha. É melhor. Eu vou limpá-lo enquanto isso, não se preocupe.'

Yusaka sabia que não era seu direito impedir o encontro de mãe e filho, mas queria reservar o susto para outro momento.

Natsuke lançava suas flechas e todos os homens faziam o possível para matar o youkai. Mas, a batalha estava sendo muito árdua.

Rakeruu: '- NATSUKE!!!!!!!!!'

O youkai atingira Natsuke com suas garras imensas. O jovem estava ferido no rosto. Seu ferimento anterior ainda estava incomodando e o atrapalhava. Seu rendimento estava fraco.

Rakeruu correu para perto de seu amigo e segurou-o.

Rakeruu: '- Natsuke...'

Natsuke: '- Rakeruu... Prossiga, por favor... Acabem com o youkai...'

Rakeruu pediu à alguns homens que levassem Natsuke para um local mais seguro, para que ele pudesse ser tratado.

A batalha prosseguiu. Logo, tudo estava acabado. Alguns homens haviam morrido, mas o vilarejo estava mais uma vez a salvo...

Amanheceu. Rin acordou e Yusaka estava a seu lado.

Rin: '- Meu... filho... Onde ele está?'

Yusaka entregou o bebê à Rin e ela o segurou nos braços. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos com tamanha felicidade. Ela ainda não percebera as orelhas, afinal, a toalha as estava cobrindo. Foi aí que a revelação ocorreu. Ela notou a aparência de seu filho.

Rin: 'Sesshoumaru...'

Rin: '- Senhora... Senhora Yusaka... Só pode ser...'

Yusaka: '- Ele é seu filho sim, Rin. Mas, pelo visto, não é de Natsuke...'

Rin: '- O quê?... Não... Isso... Onde está Natsuke? Ele já sabe?'

Yusaka: '- Essa é outra questão, minha filha.'

Rin percebeu no tom de voz da velha Yusaka que algo estava errado.

Yusaka: '- Ontem, houve um ataque aqui. Natsuke foi lutar para proteger o vilarejo e...'

Rin (temendo a resposta): '- E...?'

Yusaka: '- Ele foi gravemente ferido, filha.'

Rin: '- O QUE???? Onde? Onde ele está???'

Yusaka: '- Venha. Eu ajudo vc a se levantar. Eu a levo até ele.'

Yusaka e Rin caminharam até o local onde estava Natsuke. Mas, antes, encontraram Rakeruu na porta.

Rin: '- Rakeruu...'

Rakeruu: '- Fizemos o possível, Rin...'

Os olhos de Rakeruu estavam cheios de lágrimas. Rin temia o pior.

Rakeruu: '- Pode entrar. Ele vai querer falar com vc.'

Rin entrou vagarosamente no local. Natsuke estava deitado. Muito ferido...

Natsuke: '- Quem?... Quem está aí?'

Rin: '- Sou eu, Natsuke...'

Natsuke: '- Rin? Minha amada Rin?'

Rin: '- Sim...'

Rin não agüentou e deixou rolar as lágrimas. Estava sofrendo muito. Natsuke estava cego e sua vida estava por um fio.

Natsuke: '- Eu daria tudo... Para poder ver seu rosto de novo... Principalmente... ver nosso filho...'

Rin chocou-se. 'Nosso filho...'. Pensou em dizer a verdade, mas sabia que, provavelmente, aqueles seriam os últimos momentos da vida de seu marido. Queria deixá-lo ir feliz.

Natsuke: '- Eu te amo muito, Rin...'

Rin: '- Eu também...'

Silêncio... Lágrimas... Desespero... Natsuke falecera...

Um homem com muitas qualidades. Um homem honesto, que sempre procurou trazer alegria e felicidade aos outros. Um homem incomparável...

Natsuke partiu. O vilarejo entrou em luto. Meses sem um sorriso... Meses sem uma festa se quer... Meses de pura tristeza e saudade...

Rin sabia que Natsuke jamais voltaria. Mas, ao menos... Aquele que um dia a fez sorrir, que trouxe para sua vida a felicidade... estaria para sempre guardado em seu coração..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Nossa! Que cap.!!!!! ADOREI!!!!!! Ai... Pena que é tão triste... Deu até vontade de chorar... Bem... Mandem reviews, por favor!!!!

No próximo, voltaremos a fic, ok? Tchau!!!!

Obs.2: Para aqueles que estão curiosos, Rin nomeou seu filho de Sesshyn à alguns meses após a morte de Natsuke. Colocou o nome de Sesshyn por causa da paternidade biológica de seu filho e, principalmente, por ainda amar o Sesshoumaru.

Comentários dos reviews: Desculpe, isso tá virando mania, mas... Vou comentar no próximo, ok?


	28. A dupla morte de Shinaya

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Estamos de volta!!!!!! E a partir daqui será a continuação da fic original. Farei aqui um pequeno _Flash Back_ do que aconteceu no cap. 9 (tão atrás...) para que vcs possam se situar melhor na fic, ok?

----------_Flash Back_----------

Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam encontrado Shinaya na floresta. Sesshoumaru revelou o segredo de Shinaya (meio-meio-youkai) e foi atacado por um youkai sapo. Logo conseguiu se livrar do youkai e começou a discutir com sua ex-esposa. Shinaya não revelaria o paradeiro de Sesshyn, porque, dessa forma, teria seu amor Sesshoumaru na palma de suas mãos.

--------- Fim do _Flash Back_------------

E aí? Embarcaram na fic? Refrescaram a memória? Ok! Vamos à continuação!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 28- A dupla morte de Shinaya

(EHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!)

Sesshoumaru:- Até parece que vc não me conhece, Shinaya... Acha mesmo que um dia, um dia se quer, eu estive em suas mãos?

Shinaya:- Vc se acha o mais poderoso do mundo, Sesshoumaru. Mas, não é. Um dia vc vai encarar a derrota. E, sinto dizer que esse dia chegou. 

Rin:- Onde está o Sesshyn?? Fale!!!

Shinaya olhou bem para Rin com aquela cara de desgosto. Como odiava aquela humana!

Shinaya:- E vc... Humana... O que pensa que pode fazer? É muito inferior...

Sesshoumaru:- Vc é muito esperta, não? Acha que só por causa dos fragmentos da jóia, vc deixou de ser uma meio-meio-youkai... Que absurdo! Sua verdadeira natureza é, sempre foi e sempre será essa. MEIO-MEIO-YOUKAI! Vc se despreza por causa disso. E, eu admito. Eu também!

Shinaya sentiu uma forte agulhada em seu corpo. Odiava quando Sesshoumaru jogava em sua cara a verdade sobre sua origem.

Rin:- O que vc quer? Fale! Faço qualquer coisa para ter o meu filho de volta!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Não, Rin!

Shinaya:- Faz qualquer coisa?

Rin:- Sim...

Sesshoumaru:- Eu já disse que não, Rin!

Shinaya:- Minha cara humana... Eu sinto pena de vc, sabia?

Rin chocou-se com que ela falara. Pena? Por que teria pena?

Shinaya:- Deve ter sofrido muito na vida, não é? Nasceu uma reles humana, iludiu-se com um youkai... E agora, teve um filho que nem ao menos será aceito na sociedade! Sua vida será resumida em apenas sofrimento, minha cara!

Sesshoumaru:- Cale a boca, ser infernal!!!!!

Jaken:- Issso messsmo!!! Shinaya, vc não presssta!!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Eu é que sinto pena de vc, sua inferior! Sempre se corroeu, sempre foi tomada pelo ódio e pela inveja por não ter nascido uma youkai completa!!! Tem raiva de seus pais, do mundo e de todos!! É uma criatura infeliz...

Shinaya sentia como se estivesse levando várias bofetadas na cara. Sesshoumaru sabia perfeitamente de seus sentimentos mais particulares.

Sesshoumaru:- Vc nunca aceitou o fato de eu não amar vc!!! Essa é a verdade!!

Shinaya:- Cale-se, maldito!!!!!!!

Rin estava muito surpresa. Percebera que aquela criatura a sua frente amava, de verdade, Sesshoumaru. Talvez, ele tenha sido o primeiro e o único amor da vida dela.

Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Shinaya ao ouvir aquelas palavras frias de Sesshoumaru.

Shinaya:- Vc é meu, MEU, SESSHOUMARU!!!!!! MEU!!!!!!!!

Ela estava dominada pela raiva, pelo ódio, pela angústia... Ninguém compreendia seu sofrimento.

Shinaya partiu para cima de Rin e bateu no rosto da humana.

Shinaya:- Sua VADIA!!!!!!! ESTÚPIDA!!!!!!!!

Rin, que não deixaria por menos, revidou, batendo no rosto de Shinaya.

Rin:- Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que houve entre vc e o Sesshoumaru!!!!!! Eu só quero o meu filho de volta!!!!!!!!!!!

As duas estavam em uma verdadeira guerra de tapas. Sesshoumaru logo pôs-se a intervir na situação.

Sesshoumaru:- Chega, Shinaya! O seu problema é comigo!

Sesshoumaru segurava fortemente o punho de Shinaya, a estava machucando com suas garras.

Shinaya:- Vc não está percebendo!! Ela quer tirar vc de mim!!!! Ela enfeitiçou vc!!!!!! Ela é uma BRUXA!!!!!!!!!!

Rin já escutara essas palavras antes... No vilarejo...

Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Naquele dia, Natsuke (seu ex-marido) a ajudara e a defendera com todas as armas possíveis.

Sesshoumaru:- Bruxa é vc, Shinaya, que não percebe o quanto está fora de si.

Rin uniu todas as suas forças e seu ódio que guardava, e bateu mais uma vez no rosto de Shinaya. Desta vez, o tapa viera com tamanha força e intensidade que a youkai foi jogada ao chão.

Rin:- Eu não tenho vergonha do que sou, ao contrário de vc! Eu tenho ORGULHO de minha personalidade, de ser humana. Posso ser dessa raça, sim. Mas, vc, que tem um pouco de youkai no seu sangue, não conseguiu conquistar Sesshoumaru, coisa que eu, uma "reles" humana, como vcs dizem, consegui.

Aquilo feriu profundamente Shinaya. Mas, ela sabia que era verdade. Uma verdade que machucava.

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Sesshoumaru sacou Toukijin. Shinaya ficou, rapidamente, tomada pelo medo.

Shinaya:- Não... Vc não seria capaz...

Sesshoumaru:- Está me desafiando, Shinaya? Vc sabe perfeitamente que só tende a perder.

Shinaya:- Hahahaha... (uma risada baixa) Vc não faria isso porque sabe que a vida de seu filho está em minhas mãos.

Sesshoumaru:- Humm... Vc é mais burra do que eu pensava... É uma meio-meio-youkai mesmo...

Sesshoumaru feriu Shinaya com um único movimento. Perfurara a barriga da youkai.

Shinaya:- Seu... Seu...

Shinaya voltou a chorar. Suas lágrimas eram de tristeza, de ódio e de decepção. Amava muito aquele youkai. Mais do que podia imaginar. Mas, ele não. Ela a ignorava, a excluía, a repugnava... Não tinha mais motivo para viver. A não ser...

Shinaya:- Eu não vou sozinha... Seu filho... Sesshoumaru... Vcs jamais o encontrarão de novo...

Aquele ferimento estava grave demais e doía profundamente. Shinaya mal agüentava respirar direito.

Shinaya:- Ele já deve ter sido comido... por um youkai...

Sesshoumaru e Rin:- O que????

Sesshoumaru:- Sua vadia estúpida!!!!! Onde está ele?

Rin:- Onde está o Sesshyn??????

Shinaya:- De adianta?... Ele... Não vai estar... mais vivo mesmo... Minha vingança... estará concluída...

Shinaya estava quase morrendo. Sua energia se esgotava. Sesshoumaru percebeu o que a fazia continuar viva. Os fragmentos da jóia...

Sesshoumaru:- Diga-me onde ele está... E eu trarei a vc uma morte rápida e indolor.

Shinaya:- Ele... está...na outra parte da floresta... Humm... Já que querem tanto ver... o cadáver dele...

Rin caiu em prantos. O desespero tomou conta de todas as suas emoções.

Sesshoumaru retirou os fragmentos da jóia e Shinaya partiu assim para outro mundo.

--------pausa--------

Vcs se lembram que ele sabia onde estavam os fragmentos, né? Na parte de lembranças fala que ela havia colocado na nuca (acho eu...)

----------voltando ao fic----------

Sesshoumaru pegou o corpo de Shinaya e colocou-o em seu ombro.

Rin:- O que vc vai fazer?

Sesshoumaru:- Vou dar o fim que ela merece.

O youkai levou o corpo até um precipício e jogou-o lá.

Sesshoumaru:- Agora, vc será devorada pelos youkais, Shinaya. Descanse bem... no pior de seus pesadelos.

Rin:- Temos de encontrar o Sesshyn o mais rápido possível!!

Jaken:- Ssssenhor Sssesssshoumaru!!!!! Não accha que Ssshinaya poderia ter apenasss blefado, meu sssenhor?

Sesshoumaru:- Não. É bem provável que o que ela disse seja verdade.

Rin:- E vc fala assim com tanta tranqüilidade???????

Sesshoumaru:- Não sou o tipo de youkai que se desespera. Vamos. Está na outra parte da floresta, hein? Venha.

Rin logo percebeu que, apesar de não aparentar, Sesshoumaru estava, realmente, preocupado. Seus olhos mostravam isso.

O youkai pegou a jovem humana no colo e voou em direção ao local indicado por Shinaya. Ao chegarem lá, viram um grande rastro de sangue pelo chão. Havia um cadáver, sim. Mas... Não era de Sesshyn. E havia também... uma corda. Uma corda pendurada em uma alta árvore. O havia acontecido ali? E, onde estava Sesshyn?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Como ficou? Gostaram? Finalmente a tão esperada "morte da Shinaya". Eu sei que eu deveria ter feito de uma maneira mais cruel com ela, mas não deu.

Bjux!!!!! E até a próxima!!!!!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Sim. O que é uma pena (ou não?). Ele morreu cego, tadinho. Nem se quer viu o rosto do "filho"... Mas... fazer oq? Acho que isso foi melhor. Ele morreu acreditando que o filho era dele. Ao menos, morreu feliz, né? Bjux!!

**Nana Pizani**: Puxa, encher mangás?????? Obrigada!!!!! Isso significa que minha fic tá boa mesmo, hein? Obrigada pelo elogio!!!!! Bjux!!!

**Hika Cheshire**: rsrsrsrs... Eu já tava com saudades de vc, viu? Eu tb adorei o encontro do Natsuke com o Sesshou!!!!!!! Olha, na verdade, acho que houve uma confusão aqui... O Sesshou naum ficou com medo da Shinaya. Ele só saiu p/ voltar p/ o castelo pq ela estava voltando de viagem e ele foi encontrá-la. Entendeu? É simples. O Sesshou.... Com medo de mulher... XD NUNCA! rsrsrs Obrigada pelo parabéns!!!!!!!!! Bjux, miga!!!!!!!!

**Rina-chan**: Oieeeeee!!!!! Vc é nova aqui, né? Eu jah expliquei tudinho por e-mail, ok?? Tchau!! Bjux!!!!! E obrigada pelo review!!!!!

**Kk Higurashi**: Pq será que gerou essa confusão nos leitores? O Sesshou naum fugiu! Ele só foi se encontrar com a mulher dele (ai, que nojo dela...). Mas, tudo bem. Esqueçamos isso. É, com certeza... Por isso que o Natsuke morreu. Tentou enfrentar o Sesshou... Acabou ferido. Bjux! e obrigada pelo review!!!!!

**Eyewear**: Obrigada pelos elogios!!!! É... Eu toh tentando aumentar um pouquinho (já que tem tanta gente pedindo...). Mas, acontece que tem gente que se enjoa fácil... Fazer oq, né? Bjux!!!! Obrigada pelo seu review!!!!!

**Otaku-IY**: Mais um, hein? Bem... Deixe-me ver... É claro que todos ficaram tristes com a morte do Natsuke. Mas, esse era o destino dele, né? Tadinho... Na verdade, a Rin naum deve saber que o Sesshou matou o Natsuke. E, acho, ele tb naum vai saber que esse kra estava casado com a Rin. Senão, eles naum iam ficar juntos, né? Bem... Toh falando demais... Bjux!!!!

**Miaka**: Obrigada pelo review!!!!!!!! "malvado..." rsrsrsrsrs...


	29. Sesshyn e Sayume

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Oieeeee!!!!!! Tudo bem? Estamos, acho eu, na seqüência final dos caps. dessa maravilhosa fic. Já tive pedidos de uma continuação, mas... Bem... Pensarei a respeito.

Vamos logo à fic e, por favor (pela milésima vez...), mandem reviews!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 29- Sesshyn e Sayume

Sesshyn... Sesshyn... Onde estaria? Sangue... Sangue... Mais sangue... Estaria ferido? Morto? Ninguém tinha idéia. Rin estava enfrentando um dos piores momentos de sua vida. A dúvida... Seu filho... Tão pequeno e inofensivo... "Largado" a um mundo perigoso, cheio de maldades... Estaria vivo?

Rin:- Por tudo o que vc mais ama, Sesshoumaru!!!!!! Me ajude a achá-lo!!!!

Rin estava agarrada ao youkai. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sesshoumaru conseguiu ver dentro dos olhos daquela garota humana e entender seu sofrimento. Não queria demonstrar, mas sentia o mesmo.

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos achá-lo, Rin.

Não perdera a pose de superioridade, apesar da situação. Era orgulhoso demais.

Jaken:- Ssssenhor Sssesssshoumaru!!!!!!!!! Accchei algo!!

Jaken segurava um pedaço de pano. Era pequeno e parecia bem sujo. Sesshoumaru pegou-o e cheirou.

Sesshoumaru:- Tem sangue aqui... E o sangue é de Sesshyn...

Rin desesperou-se mais uma vez. Seu filho estava ferido ou... PIOR! Sesshoumaru decidiu seguir o rastro de sangue que havia no chão, acompanhado por Rin e Jaken. Talvez... Aquilo os levaria a algum lugar...

Enquanto isso, em uma parte distante da floresta, Sesshyn arrastava-se para conseguir sair daquele lugar. Estava ferido, sim. E muito.

Sesshyn: "Mamãe..."

Estava fraco. Perdera muito sangue no caminho. Como poderia sair dali? Sozinho... Ferido gravemente... Este seria seu fim?

O garoto viu uma luz. Uma luz muito clara. Seria uma ilusão? Alguém lhe dava a mão... Uma mão... Sim... Alguém queria lhe ajudar.

?:- Está bem, garoto?

Sesshyn abriu os olhos. Perdera a consciência por um tempo, disso ele tinha certeza.

Sesshyn:- Quem... Quem é vc?

Sua voz saía baixa, fraca... Estava exausto, sem energia. Via um rosto feminino. Era bonito, jovem. Uma mulher com olhar calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, cálido. Seu nome... Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome:- É... Vc não está bem mesmo... Tome isso, vc vai se sentir melhor.

Ela parecia ser muito boa. Uma pessoa de confiança. Poderia confiar tanto assim em uma desconhecida?

Inuyasha:- Ah! Até que enfim! O garotinho acordou!

Kagome:- Inuyasha! Não fale tão alto! Não vê que ele está passando mal?

Sesshyn olhou para o meio-youkai a sua frente. Algo nos dois se assemelhava.

Kagome:- Inuyasha... Ele é parecido com vc...

Inuyasha:- O quê?? Esse garotinho?? Tem certeza, Kagome? Humm... Acho que não.

Sesshyn estava com medo de Inuyasha. Isso era bastante visível.

Kagome:- Não precisa ter medo. O Inuyasha é um pouco cabeça dura, mas é uma boa pessoa.

Inuyasha:- Youkai... Pessoa, não!

Kagome:- Ai... Vida... Inuyasha, quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer...

A jovem não conseguiu terminar de falar. Um silêncio enorme tomou conta da região. Sesshyn estava chorando.

Inuyasha:- Eu acho... Que alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceu a ele...

Kagome:- Quer se abrir com a gente, menino? Podemos tentar ajudá-lo.

Sesshyn olhou bem nos olhos de Kagome. Algo nela lembrava a sua mãe. Talvez... A pureza, a bondade e a disposição de sempre ajudar os outros.

Sesshyn:- Eu quero... a minha mãe...

Aquilo chocou Inuyasha profundamente. Lembrara-se do dia em que se perdera de sua querida mãe... Ficara a mercê de Youkais poderosos e assustadores. Sentira muito medo naquele dia. E a vontade de encontrar sua mãe fora tremenda. Aquelas palavras... Aquelas exatas palavras haviam passado por sua cabeça naquele dia.

Inuyasha:- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, Kagome.

Inuyasha estava determinado, Kagome percebera isso. Talvez pelo fato de ter-se identificado com o garoto.

De repente, uma garotinha entrara na casa. Era pequena, bonitinha e muito parecida com o meio-youkai.

Inuyasha:- Já voltou, Sayume?

Inuyasha segurou-a no colo e ergueu-a. Aquela cena comoveu Sesshyn. Sempre sonhara em saber quem fora seu pai. Sempre sonhara com essa mesma cena. Mas, sabia que era impossível.

Inuyasha:- Desculpe, essa aqui é a Sayume. Ela é minha filha e da Kagome. Foi ela que encontrou vc, sabia?

Sesshyn olhou para a garotinha. Ela parecia envergonhada, mas ansiosa para brincar com ele.

Kagome:- Cuidado, Inuyasha! Vc sabe que eu morro de medo quando vc a segura assim.

Inuyasha:- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Ela está segura comigo.

Sesshyn voltou a chorar. Que saudade desse sentimento! Segurança... Estar no colo de sua mãe... Era o que mais queria...

Kagome:- Nós vamos encontrar sua mãe. Confie em mim.

Aquelas palavras o acalmaram. Sesshyn percebera, enfim, que podia contar com aquelas pessoas.

Inuyasha:- Ei! Vc já deve estar se sentindo melhor, né? Por que não vai brincar com a Sayume, hein? Ela pode mostrar a vc um bando de coisas legais! Anda! Vc vai gostar!

Realmente. O remédio já fizera efeito. Não sentia mais dores. Sesshyn olhou para Sayume e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, abriu um sorriso. A garotinha retribuiu e escondeu o rostinho nos cabelos do pai, envergonhada.

Sesshyn levantou-se e tentou subir em Inuyasha. Estava pedindo colo. O meio-youkai pegou-o e colocou-o no outro ombro. Logo deixou as duas crianças no chão e ambas correram para fora para brincar.

Inuyasha:- Ele me parece ser um bom garoto.

Kagome:- Sim...

Inuyasha:- O que houve, Kagome?

Kagome:- Vc sabe, né, Inuyasha? Se Sayume o encontrou naquele estado... É provável que tenha sofrido um ataque ou... Bem... A probabilidade da mãe dele estar viva é...

Inuyasha:- Baixa...

Kagome:- Sim... Coitadinho... É tão jovem...

Inuyasha:- Podemos ficar com ele!

Kagome:- O que?? O que vc disse??

Inuyasha:- Se não encontrarmos a mãe dele... Podemos ficar com ele, não acha? Ele não pode ficar sozinho no mundo. É muito jovem, tem muito o que aprender e precisa de carinho.

Kagome:- Tem razão... Faremos isso, então.

Inuyasha deu um beijo em Kagome e ambos se retiraram de dentro da casa. Seguiram, então, seu caminho para perto das crianças, que corriam e brincavam no campo aberto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Uau!!!! O que acharam?? Mandem reviews, please!!!!!

Obs2.: Sango e Miroku, para os mais interessados e curiosos, se casaram (assim como Kagome e Inuyasha) e foram morar em um vilarejo distante. Sango ganha dinheiro exterminando youkais e Miroku, trabalhando como exorcista.

Shippou... Bem... Cresceu e foi trabalhar em um circo (já existia isso?) próximo ao vilarejo onde moram Sango e Miroku.

Kirara anda viajando por aí e de vez em quando faz uma visita à Sango. Já tem seus filhotinhos, um mais lindo do que o outro (que coisa fofa!)....

Bem... Encerro por aqui. Bjux!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Déia**: E aí, maninha? Valeu pelo review!!!!! Poh, naum sou cruel! Tah... um pouco sim...Mas, essa era a fic! Eu naum podia mudar... Olha lá, hein!!!! Naum xinga o meu Sesshou!!!!!!! Ele é lindo, um Deus!!!!!!!! Ele é perfeito!!!!!!! Bjux!!!!!!!!!

**Kk Higurashi**: Quanta curiosidade! Rsrsrsrs... O Sesshyn naum morreu (graças...), hehehehe... Bjux!!!!

**Juli-chan**: Rsrsrssr... Nossa, vc odiava mesmo a Shinaya, hein? Seu MSN ainda tah com defeito? Caramba... Que péssimo, hein, miga... Mas... Fazer oq, né? Obrigada pelo parabéns e pelo review!!

**Otaku-IY**: Nossa... Vc é pessimista, hein? Bem, naum sei como tudo vai ocorrer nem se o Sesshou vai se juntar a Rin de novo, mas... quem sabe?

**Miaka**: Estou continuando... Rsrsrsrsrs... Bjux!!!!!!


	30. Quem merece ficar com Sesshyn?

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: Vcs já devem ter percebido (óbvio) que eu inseri o Inu e a Kagome na fic, né? Bem... No início, isso não estava nos meus planos. Mas, logo nos primeiros caps. da fic, recebi um review (não me perguntem de quem foi pq não lembro...) que dava a sugestão do Sesshyn encontrar o(a) filho(a) do Inu e da Kagome. Eu havia gostado da sugestão, mas, como já disse, não estava nos meus planos. Entretanto (contudo, todavia...), resolvi aceitar e colocar. Agradeço a quem me deu essa sugestão!! E, é claro, a todos que estão e sempre estiveram acompanhando a fic!!!!!

DanyMoon

Obs.: Alguém aqui sabe se nesse site há um número máximo estabelecido para caps.? Se tiver... Me avisem!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.30- Quem merece ficar com Sesshyn?

Sayume e Sesshyn corriam pelos campos abertos dali. Eram crianças, estavam na idade de se divertir e de não ter preocupações.

Inuyasha estava decidido. Adorara, se apaixonara por Sesshyn logo à primeira vista.

Inuyasha:- Ei! Sayume! Venha cá!

A menina olhou para trás e viu seu pai a chamar. Ela e Sesshyn voltaram e foram ver o que Inuyasha queria.

Inuyasha:- Seu nome é... Sesshyn, não é?

Sesshyn:- Sim.

Inuyasha:- Bem... Eu e a Kagome estamos pensando em fazer o seguinte... Por que vc não passa um tempo aqui com a gente?

Sayume:- Fala sério, papai??

Inuyasha:- Ha! Claro! Vcs vão se divertir muito!!

Sesshyn pareceu bem feliz com a idéia, mas logo abaixou a cabeça.

Inuyasha:- O que foi?

Sesshyn:- Minha mãe... Vcs vão...

Inuyasha:- Não se preocupe com isso, menino. Hoje mesmo, nós vamos procurar por ela!

Sayume:- O papai é muito forte! Ele vai encontrar sua mamãe! Vai, sim!

Inuyasha:- É isso aí, Sayume!

Sesshyn olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha e viu que nele existia, realmente, uma grande bravura, coragem e determinação. Aquilo o deixou muito feliz.

Kagome:- Venham almoçar!! Já está pronto!!

Inuyasha pegou as duas crianças no colo e andou em direção à casa.

Inuyasha:- Quem está com fome?????

Sayume, Inuyasha e Sesshyn:- EU!!!!!!!!

E entraram na casa. O cheiro de uma ótima e apetitosa comida dava para ser sentido à distância. Kagome sabia cozinhar muito bem (se mentira matasse...).

Jaken: Snifff... Sniff... Que cccheiro bom...

Sesshoumaru:- Sim, Jaken. Alguém deve morar por aqui.

Rin:- E o meu filho??????? Ai, meu Deus, será que...

Sesshoumaru:- Acalme-se, Rin. Pelo que eu saiba, humanos não comem carne de meio-youkais... Os youkais então... Comem somente cru. Ao menos, na maioria das vezes...

Jaken:- Vamossss encontrar o menino, Rin. Não sssse preocupe. O Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru tem um ótimo faro.

Sesshoumaru:- Bem... Chegamos ao final da floresta. E o rastro acaba aqui também.

Rin:- Ai... Temos que encontrá-lo! Ele deve estar em algum lugar, não pode estar...

Sesshoumaru:- Esse cheiro...

Jaken:- Ssssim, a comida deve esssstar deliccciossa...

Sesshoumaru:- Não falo disso, idiota. Esse sangue... Sesshyn deve estar por aqui. E...

Rin:- O Sesshyn está por aqui????

Sesshoumaru:- Humm... Ora, ora, ora... Que coincidência desagradável...

Rin:- O que houve?

Sesshoumaru continuou a caminhar. Jaken e Rin ainda não haviam entendido o que Sesshoumaru estava querendo dizer.

Sesshoumaru: "É incrível como, mesmo nas piores ocasiões, vc consegue se meter, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha, que se empanturrava com tamanha quantidade de comida deliciosa, sentiu um certo "frio na barriga".

Kagome:- Inuyasha... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inuyasha:- Ele está aqui...

Kagome:- Ele quem?

Inuyasha:- Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha, rapidamente, sacou Tesaiga. Sesshoumaru estava perto... Isso não era boa coisa...

Inuyasha:- Kagome! Esconda as crianças, rápido!

Kagome:- Está certo!

Kagome pegou Sesshyn e Sayume no colo e correu para um esconderijo que havia dentro da casa. Deixou-os lá e se retirou.

Inuyasha:- Fique vc aqui também!

Kagome:- Mas... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:- Anda! É uma ordem!

Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava muito preocupado e desesperado, principalmente por causa da segurança das crianças. Resolveu não discutir.

Sesshoumaru já estava frente a casa. Inuyasha percebera isso. Correu e se deparou com o seu irmão youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- Ora... Então... Quer dizer que está morando aqui, meio-youkai?

Inuyasha:- Raios! Vá embora, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:- Humm... Que maneira mais rude de tratar seu irmão...

Inuyasha:- Cale a boca, desgraçado! Vc nunca foi um irmão!!

Sesshoumaru:- (Rsrsrsrs) Que interessante, não, Inuyasha? Eu, um youkai, moro em um castelo, enquanto vc, um meio-youkai mora em uma... casinha... (mais rsrsrsrs). Agora vc percebe como é a ordem das coisas... Os youkais sempre serão superiores...

Inuyasha:- Pare de falar asneiras, Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha percebeu logo a presença de Rin e se surpreendeu. Logo, uma gargalhada escapou.

Sesshoumaru:- Do que está rindo, infeliz?

Inuyasha:- É incrível, Sesshoumaru... Como vc se acha o máximo... Vejo que, apesar de muitos anos se passarem, vc ainda continua acompanhado dessa garota humana. Então, olhe-se bem no espelho antes de dizer alguma coisa de mim! Vc vive se achando "O youkai", mas aceita a companhia de uma "mera" humana, como vc mesmo diz... Agora vemos que vc e nosso pai tem muito mais em comum do que pensávamos...

Aquilo irritou profundamente Sesshoumaru, que não deixou por menos. Inuyasha havia mexido na maior ferida dele. O medo de cometer o mesmo "erro" de seu pai...

Kagome, dentro da casa, conseguia ouvir toda a conversa. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam aos berros, um com o outro.

Sesshyn:- O que está acontecendo?

Sayume:- Toh com medo, mamãe...

Kagome:- Fiquem calmos. Tudo vai acabar bem...

Kagome abraçava e acariciava ambas as crianças para tentar acalmá-las. Ela mesma estava assustada, mas tentava não passar isso.

Sesshoumaru:- Cale a boca, meio-youkai!! Não vim aqui para gastar meu tempo com vc!!!!

Inuyasha:- Então, vá embora! Eu tenho mais coisas para fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo!!!

Rin:- Sesshoumaru... Tem certeza de que ele está aqui?

As orelhinhas de Sesshyn se mexeram... Sua audição era muito apurada, tanto quanto a de seu pai. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos.

Kagome:- Sesshyn...

Sayume:- Vc está...

Sesshyn:- Mamãe...

Sesshyn mexeu-se de todas as formas para tentar se soltar dos braços de Kagome, que logo teve de ceder.

Kagome:- Volte aqui, Sesshyn!!!!! É perigoso!!!

O jovem menino correu o mais rápido que pôde, passou por debaixo das pernas de Inuyasha e correu para fora da casa.

Inuyasha:- Ei! Sesshyn, o que...

Rin:- Sesshyn!!!!!!!

Rin agachou-se e tomou, em seus braços, seu pequeno filho. Ambos choravam descontroladamente. A emoção era muito intensa... Finalmente, mãe e filho estavam unidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: O que acharam? Bom? Divertido? Demais? Muito bom? Comentem, please!!!!!!!

Desculpe dizer isso, mas... Tenho a ligeira impressão de que o próximo cap. será o último... Sim... Não é piada... Deve ser o último da fic inteira... Puxa... É muito triste, dói muito ter de dizer isso, mas... Bem, é apenas uma suposição. Não vou adiantar nada. Espero que vcs estejam ansiosos pelo cap. final. Eu terei um pedido a fazer com relação aos reviews do próximo cap., mas isso eu falo e explico direitinho depois, está bem?

Comentários sobre os reviews:

Desculpem-me, por favor!!!!!! Estou morrendo de sono!!!!!! São 23:04 (horário marcado pelo relógio do meu pc) e vou precisar desligar. No próximo eu comento, valeu?


	31. Uma nova vida

**Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?**

Nota da autora: ÚLTIMO!! ÚLTIMO CAP.!!!!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁ!!!! Puxa, gente... Que peninha, né? Mas, é assim mesmo... Essa fic não poderia ser infinita, né?

**ATENÇÃO!**

Olha, eu gostaria de pedir uma coisinha a vcs... Quando forem mandar um review, façam um comentário para o cap. e outro para a fic como um todo, ok? Por favor... É a única coisa que eu pedi na fic toda!

Não vou tardar mais porque a curiosidade de vcs deve estar ao extremo!

DanyMoon

**AH!! E... MAIS UMA COISA!!**

Farei um cap. especial. O cap. 32, onde os personagens dessa fic estarão comentando todos os reviews!!! Espero que gostem!! E, aproveitem para mandar todo e qualquer comentário direto para um personagem em específico, ok??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 31- Uma nova vida

Rin chorava descontroladamente. Seu filho estava vivo, a salvo e, agora, estava em seus braços. Como estava feliz!

Kagome:- Inuyasha, eu...

Kagome se deparou com aquela cena... Sesshyn havia encontrado sua mãe.

Sesshoumaru nada fazia. Permanecia estático.

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos embora.

Kagome:- Espere!

Inuyasha:- O Sesshyn... É filho da...

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos embora, Rin. Vc já achou o que procurava.

Sesshyn olhou para Inuyasha e correu até ele. O meio-youkai pegou-o no colo e o abraçou. Foi nesse momento que Inuyasha deu-se conta de um detalhe muito importante.

Inuyasha:- Ele... É... Seu filho, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshyn ouviu aquilo e ficou assustado. Olhou vagarosamente para o grande e poderoso youkai que se encontrava perto de sua mãe. Seu pai?? Aquele era seu pai??

Inuyasha:- Não... Isso... Não pode ser...

Kagome:- O Sesshyn é filho do Sesshoumaru... Que coisa mais... inesperada... Logo ele... Que odeia os humanos e os meio-yoikais...

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda não dera uma palavra. Por quê? Por acaso não admitia Sesshyn como seu filho legítimo?

Sesshoumaru:- Como se atreve, meio-youkai? Humm... Nenhum filho realmente meu terá sangue inferior.

Aquelas palavras foram frias e diretas. Partiram, quebraram, despedaçaram (sei lá como se escreve...) o coração de Rin.

Rin:- Como é...?

Sesshoumaru:- Lembro-me de ter dito que ia ajudar, não que ia aceitá-lo.

Aquilo foi um choque tremendo para todos. Sesshoumaru mostrava claramente sua pose de superioridade, e seu orgulho tremendo estava estampado em seu rosto, em suas feições.

Kagome:- Como... Como vc pode ser tão...

Inuyasha:- Humm... Vc não conhece mesmo o meu irmão, Kagome. Essa atitude é bem típica dele. Um youkai frio, sem sentimentos...

Sesshoumaru:- Nossa... Me magoou profundamente... Pare de sermão, Inuyasha. Não estou afim de ficar escutando suas baboseiras!

Rin:- Vc... Vc...

Uma lágrima rolou do rosto de Rin. Estava decepcionada. E muito.

Inuyasha:- Olha só o que vc fez, Sesshoumaru!!! Seu desgraçado!! Vc não merece ficar com o Sesshyn!! Não mesmo!!

Sesshoumaru:- O que? Não me faça rir, Inuyasha... Devolva-o agora. É uma ordem.

Inuyasha:- Humm... Venha pegar, se quiser tê-lo de volta!

Sesshoumaru:- Isso é um desafio?? Pobre meio-youkai idiota... Sabe que só tende a perder...

Inuyasha:- Vc se acha muito forte, não é? Então, venha! Me mostre suas verdadeiras habilidades! Creio que vc não passa de um fracote!! Que só sabe falar besteiras!!

Sesshoumaru sacou rapidamente Toukijin e partiu para cima de Inuyasha.

Kagome:- Cuidado, Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha:- Não se preocupe, Kagome!! Eu sei o que estou fazendo!!!

Sesshoumaru preparou o ataque de sua espada. Ergueu-a, mas, antes que pudesse atacar, Inuyasha levantou Sesshyn, usando-o como escudo.

Rin:- Sesshyn!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru parou imediatamente.

Inuyasha:- O que foi? Não vai me atacar? Ficou com medo?

Sesshoumaru:- Ora, seu...

Sesshoumaru preparou mais um ataque, mas fraquejou novamente. Não tinha coragem de continuar.

Inuyasha:- Está com medo de machucá-lo? Que coisa mais estranha, não? Pensei que fosse _apenas_ um meio-youkai...

Sesshoumaru irritou-se. Por mais que tentasse, seus músculos paralisavam e não o deixavam atacar. Por quê? Por quê??

Kagome e Rin, que estavam aos prantos com aquela situação, começaram a entender o plano de Inuyasha. Queria provar à Sesshoumaru que, apesar de não aparentar e de tentar esconder, amava o filho e se preocupava com ele, apesar de ser um meio-youkai.

Inuyasha abaixou Sesshyn assim que viu seu irmão guardar a espada.

Inuyasha:- Não adianta esconder, Sesshoumaru. Apesar de tudo, vc tem um lado piedoso dentro de si, algo que eu nunca imaginei que ia descobrir.

Sesshoumaru:- Entenda e pense o que quiser, Inuyasha. Vou me retirar.

Era humilhação demais para aquele youkai. Nem ele mesmo acreditava no que havia acontecido.

Sesshyn, que já estava no chão, correu o mais rápido que pôde. Rin agachou-se para tomar o filho nos braços, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele passara por sua pessoa direto e se agarrara em outra. Sesshoumaru...

Todos olharam surpresos, admirados e maravilhados com aquela cena. Sesshyn correra para abraçar o pai... Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida...

Sesshyn:- Papai...

Ele deixava rolar algumas lágrimas. Estava muito emocionado.

Dessa vez, única e primeira vez, Sesshoumaru não conseguiu esconder a emoção. Estava tão surpreso quanto qualquer um ali presente. Agarrou seu filho no colo. O garoto continuava a chorar. Imediatamente, Sesshyn abraçou Sesshoumaru no pescoço e encostou seu rosto no dele. As lágrimas rolaram com muito mais rapidez e freqüência naquele momento.

Sesshoumaru:- Sesshyn...

As duas humanas se derramavam em lágrimas. Inuyasha estava muito feliz com aquilo tudo, mas era forte o suficiente para não chorar.

Sesshyn:- Eu te amo, papai...

Aquelas palavras foram as mais importantes e maravilhosas que aquele youkai orgulhoso jamais ouvira na vida. Várias youkais já haviam dito isso, até mesmo Rin, mas... Seu filho... Sesshyn... Com ele foi diferente. A sensação que invadiu seu corpo foi totalmente inovadora.

Sayume:- Papai... Ele vai embora?

Inuyasha:- Infelizmente... Sim, filha. Ele encontrou o lugar e a família dele. Agora ele poderá viver feliz. Isso é bom, não é?

Sayume:- Huhum!

Jaken (até que enfim!!!) estava pasmo. Jamais vira Sesshoumaru aceitar carinho, especialmente de uma criança. Sem falar da parte do "meio-youkai"! Era algo realmente surpreendente!

Sesshoumaru:- Venha, Rin. Vamos embora.

Ele era orgulhoso demais para agradecer ao irmão pela ajuda. Não iria se rebaixar a tão nível...

Rin:- Tchau, todos!!! E, obrigada por tudo!!

Sayume:- Tchau!!! Tchau!!!

Sesshyn, que ainda estava no colo de seu pai, abanou para a amiguinha, dando um sinal de despedida.

Logo, a família (youkai, meio-youkai e humana), acompanhada por Jaken, desapareceu por meio à floresta gigantesca.

Sesshyn:- Mamãe... Mamãe!

Rin:- Sim?

Sesshyn:- Eu vi um homem, mamãe!

Rin:- Um homem?

Sesshyn:- Sim!

Rin:- Quando foi isso?

Sesshyn:- Primeiro, eu vi um monstro bem grande! Ele abriu uma boca bem grandona e me machucou! Saiu sangue! Depois... Depois... Apareceu um homem... Ele matou o monstro.

Sesshoumaru:- Matou, é? Humm... E depois?

Sesshyn:- Sumiu.

Rin:- Sumiu?

Sesshoumaru:- Impossível. Vc deve ter sonhado, Sesshyn. Um homem, principalmente humano, cuja velocidade não se comparada a de um youkai, não poderia ter desaparecido.

Rin pensou bem... Um humano salvara seu filho... E depois... Desaparecera?

Sesshyn:- Eu vi! E ele apareceu de novo! E me deu a mão!!

Sesshoumaru e Rin:- Deu a mão??

Sesshyn:- Ele se parecia com algum daqueles homens do vilarejo!

Rin:- Do... Vilarejo...?

Foi nesse momento que Rin levou um choque. Natsuke... Ele teria salvado seu filho??

Sesshoumaru:- O que foi, Rin?

Rin olhou para trás... Sentiu um leve frio passar por suas costas.

Sesshoumaru:- Rin...?

Sesshyn:- Mamãe...?

Rin: "Natsuke... Vc... Está aqui?"

Jaken:- Rin...

Rin:- O-O que? Ah... Desculpe. Eu... Viajei um pouco.

Sesshoumaru:- Eh... Eu percebi. Vamos, ou vc vai ficar para trás.

Rin: "Obrigada, Natsuke... Por tudo. Vc foi um homem maravilhoso. Me trouxe a felicidade que eu tanto buscava... Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo. Por ter me protegido, por ter me dado amor, carinho e atenção... Serei eternamente grata à vc... Meu grande e eterno amigo..."

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, e Sesshyn, seguiram seu caminho atravessando a floresta, até encontrar o castelo de Sesshoumaru e lá se instalaram para, posteriormente, viverem uma vida normal e em família. Finalmente, encontrariam a paz e a felicidade total em suas vidas...

FIM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: ACABOU!!!!!! ACABOU!!!!!!!! Sniff... Sniff... Puxa... Que pena... Olha, não se esqueçam do que eu pedi, viu??? Eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração a todos aqueles que acompanharam a fic do início ao final e, principalmente, àqueles que mandaram reviews, tenham sido eles positivos ou negativos!! AMEI TODOS!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!!! Bjux!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deixarei para fazer um super agradecimento no próximo cap. (se é que se pode chamar assim...) com aquele detalhe em especial que eu já comentei na "nota da autora", no início da pág. Bjux!!!!!! Até mais!!!!!!!!


End file.
